Kitten
by Alexia Goddess
Summary: A girl from another dimension, chased by an evil for her powers and her secret, gives up everything to save those she loves by locking away her own memories and identity, and taking a leap into another dimension... The Gundam Wing dimension. *COMPLETE!*
1. Chapter One: The Nameless Girl

~ kitten ~  
  
By Alexia Goddess  
  
  
Chapter One  
(Revised)  
  
  
  
She wandered.  
  
That was all she could do. She remembered nothing of her   
surroundings, so she had no way of selecting a destination. So she  
wandered aimlessly, searching. Searching for something that she doubted  
existed, even if she knew what it was she was looking for.  
  
She was alone. Perhaps not really, but if she had anyone, she  
did not remember them, so in her mind, she was as alone as a human  
could get. She did not even have her memories to call upon to keep her  
company.  
  
She had nothing.  
  
Perhaps the clothing she wore, and bracelet on her wrist, but  
even then she could not be sure. Perhaps these clothes were borrowed,  
or stolen, or perhaps she had been in the middle of a play, and these  
clothes were costumes.  
  
The day was overcast, perfect for her dreary mood. She had the  
feeling that she was normally a bubbly person, but then again, when one  
has not the slightest memories beyond an hour ago, it is hard to judge  
things about yourself.  
  
Who was she? She asked herself for the thousandth time. What  
had she been doing here? And where was 'here?' She had the feeling that  
she was not supposed to be here, somehow. That had been frankly  
obvious when she had nearly had a heartattack after looking up and  
seeing not a night sky twinkling with stars and a moon, but several  
large spheres orbiting the earth, large and visible even from the  
surface. Something within her had told her firmly that those spheres,  
or rings, as some of them were, were not supposed to be there.  
  
The girl looked up at the sky again, just as the rolling black  
clouds began to release their bounty; rain. Sweet, cool rain. Within  
moments the young woman's waist length, dark gold hair was drenched,  
lengthening it a few more inches as the slight curls were straightened  
by the weight of the rainwater.  
  
She closed her sea green eyes, flecked with silver, and let her  
tears of sorrow and helplessness fall, knowing that the rain would  
hide them.  
  
For the first time in an hour, she allowed herself to feel. The  
ice wall that had immediately gone up around her heart the moment a   
sign of an emotional termoil session came into sight began to melt.  
  
Emotions, pain, fear, uncertantity -something she for some  
reason loathed- the slight edges of panic, helplessness -another emtion  
she fould herself glaring at mentally- all wracked her body and mind,  
and she cried harder, though she made not a sound.  
  
The nameless girl leaned back against the brick wall that was  
just behind her.  
  
The rain fell harder.  
  
The girl slid down the wall, her face still tilted to the sky,  
her knees folded up against her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around  
her legs.  
  
She did not gasp, nor sob; the tears came silently. The ice  
wall that blocked out fear and panic was melting, yes, but then there   
was always the rock wall just beyond it.  
  
A prick of light flashed in the back of her mind, and she   
cried out suddenly, cluching her head in her hands. Somehow, through  
the slight pain, she sensed that this sensation was familiar.  
  
"Damn amnesia," She muttered, gritting her teeth.  
  
Then it was gone.  
  
The girl gasped, eyes wide as she released her grip on her  
temples, staring down at a point on the wet pavement just beyond the  
toes of her rainwater saturated shoes.  
  
Her attention shifted -though physically she didn't move an  
inch- as she heard light footsteps padding softly toward her, from her  
left. She didn't look, but simply stared straight ahead. Damp curls  
plastered to the side of her face and tickling the senstive skin just  
under her tearbright eyes. She moved her arms to wrap around her torso,  
subconsciously trying to hide what her wet, white shirt had partially  
revealed in its current transparency.  
  
"What are you doing here, onna?"  
(AN: Guess who?)  
  
Now the girl looked over to see a boy, a boy who looked about  
her age- she stopped. How did she know that? She didn't know her age.  
But somehow she felt he was about her own age, and that he looked  
around sixteen. The nameless girl simply stared at him, almost  
stupidly.  
  
"I asked you a question, girl!" The boy was obviously of a  
different race than her. His eyes were pitch black and slanted, like  
the eyes of a cat, or better yet, a dragon. His hair was pulled back  
into a tight -almost painfully looking, so- shiny pony-tail.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing tresspassing?" The boy  
was not happy.  
  
The girl looked at him for a moment longer, then looked away,  
staring straight ahead once more.  
  
"Are you listening to me?"  
  
She wanted to answer him, but inside she just felt...dead. She  
didn't have the strength to deal with his temper.  
  
Something inside her quirked in irony. Did that mean she had a  
temper as well? She didn't know. Again she cursed her lack of memory.  
  
"What was that?" The boy demanded. The nameless girl sighed,  
blinked, and slowly rose to her feet, pushing against the wall for  
support. She felt so, so tired...  
  
"This is the last time I'm going to ask, onna...." The boy  
gritted his teeth, his eyes flashing. "Who are you?"  
  
Somehow, the girl found the mental strength to answer.  
  
"I don't know." She whispered. "I don't know anything...."  
  
"Obviously," The boy pointed to asign. "I guess you don't know  
how to read, either." The girl looked at the sign, and blinked.  
  
"Its in Japanese," She said in a monotone, careless voice.  
  
"It's in Chinese!" The young man growled. "Stupid onna." He  
muttered.  
  
"How should I know the difference?" The girl snapped, glaring  
at him. "And what the heck is an onna? I get the feeling its not very  
polite. And how do you get off calling perfect strangers weak? For all   
you know I could be a...a martial Arts, or a fencing Champion." She  
felt something deep in the back of her mind click. Fencing... swords...  
a twing of emotion. Why? She got the feeling of...familiarity. A hobby,  
perhaps?  
  
"You try my patience, *woman.*" The boy crossed his arms.  
  
"You mean you had one to begin with?" Yep, she had a temper.  
And aparently a decently sharp tongue to go with it. She frowned. Or  
maybe it was just her foul (Understatement) mood.  
  
She stopped for a moment. And her senses were coming back as  
well. She sniffed the air, and smelled rainwater. Vaguely she realized  
she liked, no, loved the scent.  
  
"For one thing, how can you not read Chinese? You're speaking  
it!" The boy exclaimed, finally loosing his patience. "And if you're  
so talented in martial arts in fencing, what are you doing standing out  
in the middle of the rain like a complete imbicile, hmm?"  
  
"Are you always this childish?" She asked him.   
  
'You're one to talk,' Her mind scolded her. She blinked. Was  
she immature? She got no response.  
  
Her comment hadn't improved the chinese boy's temperment.  
  
"Why, you..."  
  
"Hey, Wu-man! (AN: heh heh...) You back already with the  
pizza already?"  
  
"No, baka, I'm trying to get rid of a trespassing pest."  
  
"Who you calling pest, bug-eyes?" The girl retorted hotly,  
glaring at the chinese boy whom had been called 'Wu-man' by a voice  
that currently she had no body to attach to.  
  
"Onna...." The boy growled.  
  
"Hey, the trespasser is a girl?" The lighthearted voice that  
had dubbed the Chinese boy asked. A brunette haired boy around the  
same age as the chinese young man peeked his head around the corner of  
the wall, that the girl now realized as a gate entrance. Had she  
really been that out of it?  
  
Looking around, she suddenly realized that she was in a  
garden of sorts. She had entered in through an entrance under an arch,  
and was leaning against the stone wall that held yet another gate, this  
one most likely leading up to a house of sorts.  
  
"Haaaaaaay....!" The newcomer drawled, his eyes lighting up.  
The Nameless girl noted that he was very good looking, in a boyish sort  
of way. "Wu-man, you didn't say the intruder was cute!"  
  
The girl blushed, and put a hand over her mouth to keep from  
giggling. The normal, human motion and emotion seemed to awaken her  
senses that had been numbed with shock the rest of the way, both the  
mental and physical ones.  
  
At first she was glad, then she wasn't so sure, as she began  
to shiver violently, noticing for the first time just how cold she  
was.  
  
"Wufei!" The newest arrival exclaimed. "You claim to be all  
honorable, and here you are letting her freeze to death!" The owner  
of the scolding voice stepped into full view, clad in blue jeans with  
holes in the knees and a sleevless black shirt. The namless girl looked  
at him and smiled, desperately trying to still her shivering.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Yeah, like sh- er, yeah, right you are. Like I'm going to  
believe that." The boy caught himself in time, and the girl raised an  
eyebrow.  
  
"A sense of humor and careful with his language around strange  
girls? You -Wufei, isn't it?- you should take lessons." She smirked at  
the chinese boy as the black shirt-ed boy laughed. As he did so, a she  
caught sight of a long, dark brown braid hanging down his back.  
  
"But seriously," The girl smiled gently, despite her blue lips  
and chattering teeth. "Sorry for trespassing. I was...a bit out of it.  
I'll leave."  
  
"What the- huh?" The braided boy blinked, taking a step towards  
the dark golden haired girl with the sad, empty, but still somehow  
sparkling sea green eyes. But she was gone, already dashing towards  
the archway that led out onto the country road.  
  
"Wierd onna," Wufei muttered, turned, and headed back inside.   
Then, sensing his comrade wasn't with him, he glanced back over his  
shoulder and scowled when he saw the brown haired boy looking after  
where the girl had disappeared.  
  
"Come on, Maxwell." Wufei growled. "You've seen good looking  
onnas before." 'Maxwell' whirled.  
  
"So you think she's cute, too?" The boy's face lit up like a  
lightbulb as he wiggled his ears slightly, his usual horns just  
beginning to show from underneath his hair as he got an evil glint in  
his eyes. Wufei paled as he realized what he had just said, and he  
scowled fiercely. Cursing and muttering, he whirled and stomped  
through the open gate.  
  
"Come on, baka, we'll order."  
  
"Oooooh, I can't believe this!" The American braided boy  
crowed, and raced back up towards the hous, looking as if Christmas had  
come early for him. "Wait till the guys hear this! Heero, Trowa!  
Quatre! Guess what? WUFEI JUST SAID THAT HE THOUGHT A GIRL WAS  
CUTE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, the injustice," Wufei grumbled miserably, death for the  
brown braided boy glaring out of his eyes.  
  
But down the pathway, just ouside the arch that lead outside  
to the street, leaning against the wall, a figure lay curled up in   
a nook underneath a gargoyle, the wings of the sinister stone creature  
shielding her from the rain. She smiled slightly as she listened to the  
two teenage boy's antics.  
  
Had she ever had friends like that? She didn't know. Just like  
always, she was alone. Would she always be like this? The hollow inside  
her squeezed her heart painfully.  
  
God, she prayed not.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
  
Dark, angasty, sad, I know, but keep with me, minna! It gets  
better, I promise!   
  
-Alexia Goddess  
  
*ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY; I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING. THE OTAKU  
CHARACTERS AND PLOT ARE MINE, AS IS THE 'KITTEN' BRACELET.* 


	2. Chapter Two: A Name

~ kitten ~  
  
By Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
  
"Damn her..." The man slammed a fist into the wall, his fingers  
clenched so tightly his almost non existent fingernails dug into his  
flesh. Rivulets of dark blood streamed out of his palm and down his  
arm.  
  
"Why?" He asked no one in particular, though the room held  
three other occupants.  
  
"Because she loves you," One of the occupants, the only female,  
whispered. "Because she cares for all of us."  
  
"Because she holds secrets and powers no human should hold, and  
she knows it." A second man rose from his seat and went to the man  
whose hand was still bleeding, and laid his own hand on his shoulder.  
"She knew just as well as us that were she to continue living with the  
knowledge and secrets she had, she would be forever hunted. And  
eventually, she would have been caught. I wish there was another way  
as well, brother, but in the end....it's for the best."  
  
"But we don't even know where she is..." The first man slumped  
dejectedly. "And she probably meant for it to be that way." He sighed.  
"So if They think to look for us to get to her, They still won't be  
able to find her." He looked to the window that was heavily drapped in  
black. "Clever Cat."  
  
"Per usual." The woman whispered, her hands clenching the edge  
of the desk that she was sitting on tightly. She, too, missed the   
woman that had run away and thrown away her life -of sorts- to save  
theirs. "Sister..." She said softly, blinking back tears.  
  
"This is stupid." The last man, the one who had been silent up  
till then, growled. "They'll find here sooner or later regardless if  
we know where she is or not, or if she has her memories or not. They  
have Their ways of extracting what They need." He rose from his seat  
and stalked to the window, moving the heavy black drapes slightly. "I  
say we find her anyways. We can't keep running forever, and neither  
can she. Eventually she'll have to face Them. I think we should be  
there by her side when that time comes."  
  
The first man, his hand now having been bandaged by the woman,  
looked up at the man at the window, hope in his eyes.  
  
"Zion..." He said quietly, then his face split in a wide smile.  
"I agree. You know how miserable she was before she came to us! We'd  
be sentencing her to a life of that, what life she has left before They  
find her, anyway."  
  
The second man, the one that had laid a hand on the first,  
hesitated, then shook his head and laughed lightly. "Who am I to argue  
with the Prince and the lover of our Lady?" He nodded. "Very well."  
  
"Yes!" The woman exclaimed, leaping off the bed. "I still have  
her hairbrush; I'll see if I can get enough of her DNA from the hairs  
to make Tracking Amulets." The man at the window turned, and nodded.  
  
"Then in two days we will begin the search for our Lady Goddess  
Kiticatiya."  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
"You say she claimed she didn't know who she was?" A blonde  
young man asked, concern on his face. A boy with a braid down his back  
nodded, his own face mirroring the blondes.  
  
"Yup," He sighed. "Quatre, I know this may sound wierd...but I  
felt...drawn to her. I had an urge to scold her for being out in the  
rain and letting herself get cold...You guys weren't there, but I  
could have sworn I saw something similar in Wufei's eyes."  
  
"Be glad he's not here to hear you say that," Another brown  
haired boy said in a warning, monotone voice.  
  
"I'm serious, Trowa!" The braided boy retorted.  
  
"I didn't say you weren't, Duo." 'Trowa' turned green eyes  
on 'Duo.' "She claimed she didn't know anything?" Duo nodded.  
  
"And Wufei says she said she didn't know how to read Chinese,  
or tell the difference between Chinese and Japanese, but she was  
speaking both, alternating fluently." He made a face. "Very confusing."  
  
"Duo, what you say about wanting to...care for her is...well,  
for you, when a good looking girl is involved, that's not that  
unusual." Quatre pointed out. Duo sighed in frustration.  
  
"Yes, but this is different!" The teenager cried. "Yeah, she's  
good looking, but the affection I felt was...sisterly. Not a hint of  
lust or lover type desire."  
  
"What did she look like?" A shadow detached itself from the  
wall and joined the group, the shadow being in the form of a slight  
short, well built, extremely well muscled young man with a glare that  
could melt steel. Messy light brown hair picked out with gold fell  
over deep, dark blue eyes.  
  
"She was...well, slightly short, solid build..." Duo began.  
"But she had small hands, I noticed that. And, oh, man, she had these  
*amazing* eyes that shifted colors in the light, like a cat's almost.  
They kept going from sea green to this silvery blue-ish green." At the  
raised eyebrows he continued. "And her hair was...well, she was  
dripping wet and it was dark, so I couldn't really tell, but it looked  
to be about my hair color, and her bangs were a light gold, so she's  
probably a dark blonde."  
  
"Anything else?" The 'shadow' asked.  
  
"Um...somewhat wide hips, broad shouldered...balanced out for  
some very nice curves...okay, okay!" Duo dodged a playfully thrown  
pillow that had come from Quatre's direction.  
  
"Let's see...anything else...well, she was wearing tight black  
jeans, white t-shirt...pretty plainly dressed, actually. Her hair was  
completely down and she wasn't wearing any make-up." Duo eyed the  
shadow boy suspiciously. "Why do you ask, Heero? You've never been  
interested in a girl, before." Duo got a wicked gleem in his eyes.  
"You looking for a way to make the Peace Princess jealous?"  
  
"Go jump off a building." The shadow, 'Heero' said  
emotionlessly.  
  
"Aw, look!" Duo drawled. "Hee-man is joking with me!"  
  
"Who said anything about joking?" Heero said, his face  
perfectly serious. Duo paled, and jumped behind the blonde, sighing,  
shaking his head Quatre.  
  
"Hide me!" The American squeaked.  
  
"Braided-Baka," Another sour voice grumbled.  
  
"Hey, good morning, sleeping beauty!" Duo grinned impishly at  
a fiercely scowling Wufei. "Did dreams of a certain lovely blonde  
'trespasser' grace your sleep?"  
  
"I feel like I didn't sleep at all," Wufei muttered sourly.  
  
"Really? Same here," Quatre yawned. "Which is funny cause I  
didn't move an inch, I'm sure."  
  
"Thats freaky," Duo said, wide-eyed. "The same happened to me."  
  
"Probably the pizza," Trowa said stoicly, and left the room,  
heading for the courtyard.  
  
"Hn." Heero only turned and melted back into the shadows,  
ignoring the throbbing cuts on his palm, the ones shaped like  
fingernails.   
  
The cuts that hadn't been their the day before.  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
Sleep? Hn. That prospect of normal human life seemed to be  
alien to the girl. She hadn't slept since....well, she knew she hadn't  
slept since at least seven o'clock yesterday evening. Perhaps not for  
a long time before that, even.  
  
But nevertheless, as she uncurled herself from her fetal  
position under the Gargoyle's wings, she forced herself to stay awake  
in the bright morning light.  
  
"Whoever invented mornings should be brought out into the  
streets and shot." She grumbled, then stopped haltingly in mid-stretch.  
Why did she get the surprisingly strong feeling she'd said that many,  
many times before?  
  
The nameless girl shook her head. She had been getting those  
type of emotions, deja vu, overwhelming sadness at the simplest   
thoughts, and -the most frustrating- an image of a handsome young man,  
with powerful, passionate, everlasting emotions accompanying it.  
  
Another reason she hadn't been able to sleep was the  
spectacular thunderstorm that had taken place. Rather than being afraid  
or annoyed, she hadn't been able to close her eyes for fear of missing  
a single breathtaking lightning bolt. The crashes of majestic,  
commanding thunder had captured her heart, in a mystical way. The  
lovely, ethereal, striking lashes of multi, magical colored lights  
had entranced her.  
  
So, needless to say, her night had not been easy.  
  
She sighed, rubbed her shiving arms, dancing from foot to foot  
as her breath came out in fosty puffs. Without thinking, she began  
jogging, heading to her right. Somewhere in the back of her mind she  
realized she had to keep moving, or risk hypothermia.  
  
"I hate winter," She muttered. She suddenly realized she didn't  
even know if it *was* winter. She had a lot to figure out. Slowly, her  
mind began to function for the first time...well, once again, for the  
first time since at least yesterday night. She began to assess her  
situation.  
  
She had no name, no family that she knew of, she didn't know  
her age, she didn't know the level of education she had, she didn't  
know what country or year she was in, she had no idea *what* those  
orbs in the sky were...  
  
It was as if she had been plucked out of one reality, her  
memories and identity completely wiped, then literally dumped someplace  
completely different. She had nothing of her old life to go by. It  
was completely, one hundred percent gone. She wasn't even sure what  
type of person she was! Was she nice? Was a she a bad guy? Was she *old*  
enough to be a villain? Did she have a job? Did she have a lover, or  
was she married? What about kids?  
  
The girl slowed to a walk, and she finally realized that she  
was like a recycled piece of paper; it had something on it once, but  
now it was new, blank, fresh.  
  
Mentally, she laid that new piece of paper on a mental desk,  
created a mental pen, and set the inky point of it against the paper,  
near the upper left had corner. And she began to write. First, she  
printed down 'Name?'  
  
She continued walking, her hands folded behind her neck as she  
thought. What name could she give herself? She shifted her arms,  
stretching slightly.  
  
A slightly tinkling sound and the feel of cold metal against  
the back of her neck caught her attention. She lowered her left arm  
and brought it out in front of her. She stared at her wrist. She had  
been too braindead yesterday to notice it, but she wore a name-tag  
type bracelet that officers in the militia would sometimes wear.  
  
This one was obviously one meant for girls, not the army, as it  
had a little silver heart dangling from one corner of the rectangle of  
metal. On it, deeply impressed into the silver coated metal and filled  
in with sparkling black ink was one word. And the nameless girl smiled  
as she realized she had found her name. Grinning, she she picked up her  
mental pen once more and, following the word 'Name?' She gave her   
answer to her own question.  
  
'Kitten.'  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
  
Well, here's the reason for the title finally! How do you like  
it? Was that cut on Heero's hand a dead giveaway for my plot twist? I  
hope not.   
  
Sorry this part was so short, but it was just too perfect a  
place to end it! *sweatdrop* Is it starting to get a lil intriguing  
now, minna-chans? Stay tuned for chapter three! Ja!  
  
-Alexia Goddess  
  
*ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY; I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING. THE OTAKU  
CHARACTERS AND PLOT ARE MINE, AS IS THE 'KITTEN' BRACELET.* 


	3. Chapter Three: Taking Steps

~ kitten ~  
  
By Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
As Kitten walked out of the resteraunt, her shoulders slumped.  
She looked down at the scrap of paper in her hand. Sighing, she reached  
into her pocket and pulled out a stub of a pencil and crossed out the  
name of the resteraunt.   
  
Looking up at the sky, she saw that it was nearly noon. Her  
stomach grumbled hollowly, and she tightened her belt on more notch.  
  
The girl looked down at her paper once more. 'Charlie's Fix 'er  
Up Shop.' She made a face. She didn't know beans about cars. She  
automatically crossed out that one as well. Next...  
  
'Hmmm....this one might be worthwhile,' She thought. A singer  
was needed at a local diner in downtown.  
  
Kitten had assessed that she needed a place to stay, food,   
and some ID. The first step towards obtaining those was a job. So here  
she was.  
  
Ever since that morning, when she had given myself a new name,  
'Kitten,' she had been job hunting in ernest. It hadn't taken her long  
to jog to a small, quiet city. There had been a library, and she had  
found a computer-test to assess the distance of your education; Kitten  
was a High School graduate, according to the test results.  
  
Kitten had gotten lucky again on the way out when she had   
spotted a poster stating the city-wide need for jobs, and where jobs  
were needed most.  
  
Unfortunately, it had been posted months before. Still, that  
poster being her only possible goal at the moment, she had made a copy  
and had set out. Breakfast for her had been a few samples at a local  
grocery store. It had been enough to sustain her for a few hours, but  
now she was getting weak again.  
  
Sighing again as she set off towards 'Elmer Street' Kitten got  
out her mental sheet of paper once more, and read down her list of  
things she had discreetly gathered during her inquiries for a job.  
  
Name? Kitten Smith (she decided to keep it simple)  
  
Age: Eighteen (She had noticed people seemed to think she was nearly an  
adult, though somehow she got the feeling she was only sixteen. But she  
decided to use peoples assumption of her being around eighteen to  
her advantage.)  
  
Schooling: Finished High School  
  
Family: Mother died in childbirth, father in jail, brother successful  
business man, never in the same place twice. The story about her father  
in jail seemed to ward of unwanted questions, somehow.  
  
She had also discovered that the orbs in the sky were  
'Colonies.' People also often mentioned 'the war' and 'the Gundams' and  
'Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain.' She got the impression the War had   
been a brutal one, and that these Gundams were some sort of annonymous  
rescuers that helped end the war. The emotions toward the Vice  
Foreign Minister, however, confused her. Some seemed to worship the  
man, others snickered and laughed at the name.  
  
It was a very confusing era, indeed, that she had been dropped  
into.  
  
A newspaper under her arm had proved useful, as well, though it  
was only a few pages, and a week old. Kitten frowned at the memory of  
having to dig through the trash to find the second half of an article.  
The looks she had recieved had not been pleasent. She frowned harder  
as her stomach rumbled even more insistently, and she glanced up at the  
sky again.  
  
She better find a job, soon.  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
"Do you think they suspect?" A shadow whispered.  
  
"Let's hope not," Zion said just as quietly. "Else we're in  
big trouble. We can't risk our Hosts thinking they're going crazy."  
  
"Then you had better start covering your tracks better," A  
female voice grumbled. Zion turned, alont with his two companions, to  
see the woman that had slipped in silently behind them.  
  
"Zephra!" The first shadow hissed. "Don't *do* that!"   
  
Even in the dark, 'Zephra's' eyes twinkled. "Why? I like   
startling you. You're always to confident for your own good, Kiros."  
  
"I'm confident because I have reas-"  
  
"Enough, you two," Another voice snapped. The others fell  
silent as the last of their party entered, shrouded in a heavy black  
cloak. "We don't have much time. My host rises early, in case you've  
forgotten." The figure reached out a bandaged hand to shove back his  
hood.  
  
Zephra made a face. "I haven't forgotten, Axis." She grumbled.  
She knew all to well what an early riser both Axis and his host was.  
She then turned serious. "I have my sister's hairs, and DNA code." She  
told them all. Zion nodded.  
  
"Good," Said the prince. "I have the Amulets. Pure gold, just  
as you requested, Kiros."  
  
Kiros took the vial from Zephra, and the four gold, ruby  
encrusted amulets Zion handed him. He looked to Axia. "Have you the  
potion?" He asked. Axis nodded wearily and reached into the folds of  
his cloak to retrieve a medium sized glass bottle containing a fizzing  
blue liquid.  
  
"Blue always was her favorite color," Axis mussed absently as  
he handed over the bottle. Zephra placed a comforting hand on his   
shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find her," She comforted her sister's  
lover. "We have to."  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
"Bakayaros!" Kitten screeched as she punched a man hard in the  
nose, shattering the bone and snapping the cartlidge. Seeing his  
croonies get up from their tables at the 'diner' that turned out to be  
a bar/strip joint, she whirled and dashed out the door, in no mood -or  
condition- to start a bar brawl.  
  
Bashing open the wooden door, she sped down the street as fast  
as she could, shouts and curses following her until she was finally  
forced to collapse, exhausted, in a concealing pile of old carpeting in  
a deserted alleyway.  
  
Her chest heaved heavily, her breathing harsh and ragged. Her  
face was an unnatural shade of deep flushed red, the skin around her  
lips and eyes slightly green. Her stomach lurched and growled at the  
same time, making Kitten curl up in a suppressed agony as her belly  
twisted and cramped. Her throat constricted, and she knew had she had  
anything in her hollow belly, it would have been spat up.  
  
Her temples throbbed, her ears roared, her stomach twitched  
and her limbs convulsed painfully. Out of what Kitten was sure could  
only be habit, she clinged to consciousness. Dully she realized she  
was far hotter than someone in only pants and a t-shirt in Febuary  
should be, even somehow who had just dashed what had to be a few   
blocks.  
  
Her fight against the blackness that was edging it was futile,  
and with one last, stiffled cry of pain as her arm cramped painfully,  
and her stomach twisted cruelly, our Kitten was yanked down to   
unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
Heero gasped. The biggest show of emotion or surprise he had  
shown in ten years. He grunted, his bandaged right hand automatically  
going to his forehead as a pain unlike any other lashed through his  
temples. His ears screamed, and his leg twisted with a mild cramp.  
  
He dropped his grocrey bag, the egg carton tipping over to   
spill its contenst onto the pavement, all the eggs but one splatteirng  
on the concrete sidewalk.  
  
Heero shut his eyes, pulling in air smoothly as he could,   
struggling for control of his senses. Slowly the pains began to subside,  
and then they aburptly disappeared, as if they had never been.  
  
What had happened? Heero glanced down at his leg, his face  
once more completely emotionless. He had experienced worse than a simple  
leg cramp before, even a bad one. Normally he wouldn't have even felt  
it. What had just happened?  
  
For the first time in his life, the Perfect Soldier didn't even  
have an idea.  
  
To Heero's left, the last egg fell from the carton, crashing  
down the cement.  
  
Yellow egg yolk oozed from the carnage like an unseen omen.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
  
ACK! Another depressing one! Sorry! And I didn't mean for it to  
be so short, either....  
  
Also, just so you all know, my native language is Russian (yes,  
Russian) so if you seen any odd grammer or sentence structure mistakes,  
thats why.   
  
I promise the next part will be longer everyone! See you later!  
Ja ne!  
  
  
-Alexia Goddess  
  
  
*ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY; I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING. THE OTAKU  
CHARACTERS AND PLOT ARE MINE, AS IS THE 'KITTEN' BRACELET.* 


	4. Chapter Four: A Home?

~ kitten ~  
  
By Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
  
"Man, this storm is a nasty one," Duo muttered as thunder  
crashed and the rain came down in icy sheets a foot thick. "No way I'd  
go out there, not even for my chunky chip chocolate ice cream." The  
Gundam Pilot closed the door, put down his umbrella, and slipped off  
his jacket-  
  
"Nah, there's no way I'm going without my chunky chip." Not  
understanding why, exactly, he put on his jacket again, picked up the  
umbrella and a water-repelant baseball cap, and headed out the door.  
  
Standing on the porch, he was already soaked. He was just about  
to question his descision to go out -even for a life-saving pint of  
chocolate ice cream- when suddenly his mind went blank, as did his  
eyesight.  
  
"What the-" Was all he managed to spit out before his mind was  
shoved aside.  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
It was a dark, stormy night, (AN: Couldn't resist) and the  
weather had given a temporary rest from the downpour, but the clouds  
overhead threatening to spill their bounty at any moment. The man  
pressed forward against the wind, intent on finding his love before it  
was too late.  
  
"We should turn back!" Zion, standing beside Axis, called over  
the approaching storm.  
  
"No!" Axis screamed back. "Not until we find her! You felt the  
pains; she's in trouble! And she has to be close!"  
  
Suddenly, a hot spot on his chest began burning, and a  
whistling sound reached his ears. Axis cried out in truimph as he  
fumbled for his amulet under his shirt, and drew it out. The small ruby  
inside the small golden cage in the center of the amulet was spinning  
and whistling wildly. Just as he had it out, Zion's began going on its  
own whirlwind. The Prince pulled it out, flashed his companion a smile,  
and set off at a run, Axis at his side.  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
She was cold. That was all she could feel. All other senses  
were numbed by that same cold. She couldn't even tell if she was  
shivering. Probably not. She felt to weak to do anything physical, even  
something as involuntary as shaking from cold.  
  
So near unconscious, and so cold and numb to reality was she,  
that she didn't notice when a man with dark chocolate brown hair and  
bright, crystal blue eyes found her, wrapped her in his arms, craddling  
her gently. As that man lifted her up into his arms as he stood, she  
fell back into the deep dark, comforting world of sleep.  
  
"Princess..."  
  
"We have to get her some place warm," Another voice said. The  
wind began picking up, reaching even the depths of the deserted alley.  
  
"But where? We can't take her to our host. My host would  
probably just leave her-"  
  
"Mine wouldn't." Zion looked up at the sky. "Put her down,  
then leave. I'll call him." Hesitantly, Axis obeyed, setting the  
shivering girl back down among the mounds of soaked carpeting. Kissing  
the golden haired girl on the cheek, he then turned, and -reluctantly-  
left the alleyway, running back to where he was supposed to be.  
  
Zion looked down at the girl, and his eyes softened. "I hope  
this works," He muttered, and closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
Duo blinked, feeling the sensation equevilant to waking from a  
deep, heavy, unnatural sleep. He found himself standing at the entrance  
to an alleyway, completely drenched.  
  
"Okay, I know Wu-man says I sleep like a lion on vodka, but  
sleepwalking?" He shook his head, tightened his coat around himself,  
jammed his cap lower in his forehead, and turned to head home -forget  
the icecream.  
  
Duo was almost past the alley entrance when something down the  
alley caught his eye. Curious, he poked his head around the corner, and  
what he saw made his eyes bulge.  
  
"Idiot girl," He muttered, jogging down the alley to the female  
form curled up omong piles of drenched rugs. The girl's skin was an  
inhuman blue color, her lips deep violet, and she was shivering  
violently. Long golden blonde hair was plastered from the water to her  
back, shoulders, arms, and face, all knotted in a tangled mess.   
  
Cursing colorfully, knowing what Wufei would say and knowing he  
couldn't just leave the girl, the former Deathscythe Gundam Pilot  
slipped off his coat and laid it over the girl. As he bent to lift up,  
he blinked in surprise. It was the same girl Wufei had caught  
'trespassing' yesterday!  
  
Duo groaned. The chinese pilot was going to kill him, if Heero  
didn't do it first for letting a stranger in their house. He sighed as  
he looked down at her blue face, and his own expression softened. Well,  
at least he knew Quatre and probably Trowa would be on his side. Even  
so, Duo couldn't help but curse his friendly nature that got him into  
these sort of predictaments.  
  
It was near pandemonium when Duo entered the small house he and  
the other Gundam Pilots had rented on Earth, at the Vice Minister's  
request (they still didn't know why, though.) Wufei was outraged,   
Heero glaring left and right, Trowa trying not to laugh, and Quatre  
franticly running back and forth between preparing the guestroom, soup,  
finding clothes, calling a doctor, ect.  
  
Duo sighed.  
  
Suddenly, while Duo was standing in the entry way, dripping wet  
with the girl in his arms, waiting for Quatre to let him in after he  
had gotten the guestroom set up, things got worse.  
  
She woke up.  
  
And began yelling, cursing, screaming, and throwing what feeble  
punches she could.  
  
Duo groaned.  
  
It was going to be a long night.  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
"Well, what was I supposed to think and do?" Kitten grumbled to  
herself as she slipped into a hot bathtub. "I did what any sane teenage  
girl would have done if she had gone to sleep in a deserted alley, and  
woken up in the arms of a guy she didn't know." She winced as the hot  
water seared her nearly frostbitten toes.  
  
Truth be told she was extremely embarassed. When they had  
gotten her to calm down, she had realized that the man carrying her was  
none other than 'Duo.' The funny-boy from the night before that had   
kept Wufei from glaring her to pieces.  
  
Another boy, a sweet, polite looking pale blonde haired, blue  
eyed young man had assured her that none of them would 'try anything'  
and that she was perfectly safe with them. For some odd reason, she had  
believed him.  
  
Now they had given her a room with an adjoining bathroom, and   
Quatre, the polite blonde, had bid her take a bath and have dinner with  
them afterwards.  
  
"Probably week-old pizza and stale chips and booze," She  
muttered, trying to find something to justify her outburst as she was  
finally submurged under the water completely, save for her head and  
hands.  
  
She spent the next half hour lathering her hair, then  
saturating it with much needed conditioner. Face clensers came next,  
along with shaving and just plain scrubbing all over.  
  
When she finally stepped out of the filthy lukewarm water,   
dark, nearly brown, glimmering golden hair plastered down her back and  
dripping wet, wrapped in a fluffy blue towel, she felt like a new  
person.  
  
She managed to find an old looking hair brush in a drawer,  
and spotted a clean set of clothes just inside the door. After   
thoroughly brushing her hair and pleating it into a tight french braid,  
she sent a mental thanks to whoever had thought to lay out fresh  
clothing.  
  
She nodded slightly in approval at her appearence reflected in  
the mirror-did she do this often? It seemed like a habit- before she  
left the room. Closing the door behind her quietly, she bit her lip  
gently as she walked softly down the hall and peeked her head cautiously  
into the living room.  
  
"There is absolutely no way! I refuse to live in the same  
accomidations as that onna!" Wufei scowled, glaring at the exhasperated  
Duo. "Did you see the way she screamed?" He snorted. "Typical weak  
woman."  
  
Kitten bit her lip. So she wasn't wanted. A odd, familiar, but  
unrecognized pain throbbed in her heart, and she put a hand to her  
chest. What was this emotional pain?  
  
"Now be reasonable, Wufei." Quatre responded. "At least let her  
stay a few nights. Maybe we can find her a place to stay someplace else,  
if it really bothers you." Wufei only snorted.  
  
"Let her stay," A commanding voice suddenly spoke up. It wasn't  
expected, Kitten guessed from the shocked expressions on the faces she  
was able to see from her limited view point. "She's here now. Just let  
her stay unless she becomes a hinderence. Duo."  
  
"Huh?" Duo blinked in astonishment.  
  
"You found her, you brought her here, you're responsible for   
her. Make sure you keep an eye on her." Duo shook himself, and nodded.  
  
"Uh...sure, Heero...whatever you say." The braided boy said  
slowly, looking at the hidden owner of the voice with suspicous eyes.  
Aparently this Heero wasn't very talkitive.  
  
"Now that thats settled, perhaps you might consider coming out  
where we can see you." Another disembodied voice said. Kitten jumped;  
the voice was plainly addressing her. With a sheepish grin on her face,  
her eyes apologetic, she stepped into view, into the room, her hands  
clenched behind her back.  
  
"So the baka onna's an evesdropper, too," Wufei muttered. Kitten  
dropped her apologetic expression and glared daggers at the Chinese  
boy. Wufei snorted, rose, and stormed out of the room. Kitten was  
tempted to use some choice words, but seeing as he *was* a host, however  
unpolite, she deemed it best to refrain from such an action.  
  
She did however, look to the emerald eyed boy who was leaning  
against the wall with crossed arms. His lips quirked in a smile ever  
so slightly. A thick strand of chocolate brown hair fell over one eye.  
Why did his calm, yet piercing gaze seem so familiar?  
  
"Welcome to Gundam House, miss...?" Kitten blinked, and realized  
that Quatre was at her side, smiling friendly with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Oh...er...well..."  
  
"She doesn't know her name, remember, Q-man?" Duo rose to his  
feet with a bounce and stood before her, grinning widely. "Hi, I'm  
Duo, this here is Quatre, the silent one over there that blew your   
cover is Trowa, and the freaky one sitting there sharpening his knife  
is the one that, er, 'convinced' Wufei to let you stay. He's Heero."  
  
Kitten blinked, trying to keep up with the rapid introductions.  
As she laid eyes on the one named 'Heero' sitting in the corner, in a  
shadow -explaining why she hadn't seen him at first- something overcame  
her. Her eyes glazed over, her breathing all but halted, and suddenly  
she was no longer in the room with the boys.  
  
*FLASH!*  
  
She was running, but she was not scared. No, she was laughing  
merrily across a green plain. Something slammed into her from behind,  
and she screeched.  
  
"Hey!" She protested, laughing, as she lay panting, face down  
in the grass with her imprisoner on top of her. There was a deep,  
full throated male laughter, and the form on her back rose a bit, just  
enough to roll her over but not let her get away.  
  
"Not fast enough, princess," The man laughed, breathing hard.  
Her eyes met with his dark blue ones, flecked with gold under dark  
gold bangs with brown highlights. He smiled, and almost as if on  
impulse, he lowered his head only a few inches and sealed her lips with  
his in a firm, yet soft kiss.  
  
"I love you," He whispered when he drew away. She opened her  
nouth to reply-  
  
  
*FLASH!*  
  
  
Kitten took a deep breath, trying to steady her breathing.  
She realized Duo was waving his hand in front of her face, his other  
hand clamped on her arm firmly to help her keep her balance.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Duo asked, looking her in the eyes.  
  
"I-I'm fine." She lied. Duo only eyed her suspiciously. She  
glanced back at the boy in the corner, who was now staring at her   
intently, his knife and sharpening rock lay forgotten in his lap as  
his peircing prussian blue eyes bore into hers. Flashing snippits of  
the images she had just seen flashed through her mind. His eyes...they  
were so like the man's in that daydream...only without the flecks of  
gold. Who was he?  
  
A loud beeping/ringing sound interrupted her thoughts, and from  
another room Wufei announced loudly and in a grumpy tone that dinner  
was done.  
  
"You sure you're all right, miss?" Quatre asked politely.  
Kitten flashed him a reassuring smile.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little flashback, or something, I  
guess." She stepped away from Duo, suddenly nervous for some reason.  
  
"So what are we going to call you?" The boy with the green eyes  
said in a stoic voice. She looked at him, then looked away, licking her  
lips.  
  
"I...I sorta found a name for myself," She said, scratching her  
head. Now that she thought of it, the name she had picked for herself  
sounded rather girly and childish.  
  
"What is it?" Heero spoke up. Kitten shivered. His voice was  
completely monotone and icy cold. She lifted her wrist to show the   
kitten bracelet.  
  
"When I got to assessing my situation, I found that this  
bracelet was all that I could really call mine, so I took the word that  
it bears as my name. Oddly, it sort of sounds right."  
  
Duo took her wrist and looked at the bracelet, and grinned.  
"You're right, it does fit you," He looked up at her and added,  
"Kitten."  
  
Kitten grinned and Duo released her hand.  
  
"Well, now that that's settled, lets go eat!" The braided boy  
exclaimed. Kitten laughed as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into  
the kitchen. At least Duo seemed to have accepted her. Seeing Wufei's  
glares, Quatre's polite -but still somewhat cautious- look along with  
the guarded expressions of Trowa and Heero, she knew her welcome would  
not last long.  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
"It worked!" Zephra's joyful, but bodiless voice cried. "And  
now we even know where she is!"  
  
"Now all we can do is wait," Kiros agreed.  
  
"Wha-?" Zephra wailed.  
  
"She has no memories, remember?" Zion said calmly to his  
cousin's sister. "To reveal ourselves would create pandimionium should  
anyone find out where we've been and how, make our hosts extremely   
annoyed, and probably only cause Kiticatya more emotional anguish."  
  
"We wait until They make a move, then *we* move." Kiros said  
firmly. "That is the plan, isn't it, brother?" There was silence in  
the dark void that the voices echoed in, though there was not a single  
grain of dust, let alone bodies. It was only voices.  
  
"Axis?" Zion called to his cousin's lover. "You will be with  
her again. You know that."  
  
"Will I?" Axis whispered. "None of us can really say for sure,  
can we? All we can do is wait and hope."  
  
"Hope is one of the most powerful Emotion Elements there is,  
Axis," Zephra pointed out. "We can wait, as we have no choice. Have  
more faith."  
  
"Do we have a choice?" Axis asked. He recieved no answer.  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
A week.  
  
It had been one week since Kitten had been wondering around in  
the middle of a storm, memory-less and nameless. At least she now had a  
name. But as for memories, before that moment that she realized she was  
awake and walking, she still remembered nothing.  
  
She had quickly managed to find a job at a local diner - a real  
one, this time- and was saving every penny. Even thought she had   
enough -though barely- Quatre had insisted she stay with them a little  
longer until she became more reaqcuiated with herself. It made sense,  
and Kitten was glad for the company, however reserved, and so she had  
accepted.  
  
While Heero and Wufei remained distant and untrusting, she  
found acceptance in Trowa, and companionship and lessons on learing how  
to laugh again with Duo and Quatre. Indeed, Quatre seemed to have  
appointed himself guardian of her welfare, and Duo was every bit an  
overprotective big brother.  
  
Kitten had long ago found out the details of the 'war' and who  
Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain was. She was amused, but oddly not  
surprised to find the Minister to be a young woman, in her late teens  
or early twenties, max. Listening to some of the woman's speeches,  
while Kitten did not agree with many of the things the Vice Foreign  
Minister belived in, she did find herself greatly respecting the   
determined pacifist.  
  
One odd event that had taken place the day before still puzzled  
the blonde young woman. While she had a steady -however small- income,  
now, she was far from being able to affored anything other than  
nessecities. So it was with a sorrowful heart, the day before  
yesterday, that she had walked away from a lovely, elegent sword she  
had seen at the mall.  
  
Oddly, the next morning, she had woken up and found the  
sheethed (AN: A sheeth is the casing a sword goes in when not in use or  
on display) sword in her grasp, glimmering in the sunlight that poured  
in through her open window. There was no card, no sign of who had   
bought/(and) left it for her.  
  
Now, the next day, sitting at her window on the window seat,  
she fingered the unsheethed sword delicately and with loving admiration  
for its elegence and hidden fierocity. It was long and polished, the  
handle not too long and not to shoot, perfect for either single handed  
wielding or double handed maneuvering. Wrapped around the hilt was  
lithe, graceful, fierce silver dragon with flaming sapphire opals for  
eyes. Its flared wings that resembled a cross of bat wings and faerie  
wings formed the hilt guards, and its tail wrapped around the top of  
the blade just beneatht the hilt.  
  
Kitten had already found out first hand that it was  
exceptionally sharp, as she had accidently cut her thumb neatly and  
deeply while handling it the day before.  
  
The grandfather clock down the hall struck three on Saturday,  
and now, giving the blade a wave and smiling at the way it flashed in  
the light, Kitten sighed as she slid it into the black leather sheeth  
with silver, sapphire opal inlaid rings that were at the top of the  
sheet, in the middle, near the bottom, and on the silver encased  
pointed end.  
  
Steeling her nerves as she strapped the sword to her waist,  
Kitten took a deep breath and headed out of her room, intent on the  
person that always occupied the eastern garden at three o'clock every  
day.  
  
The Febuary air was crisp and cool, and Kitten was glad that  
her form fitting black, long sleeved, v-necked t-shirt was warm, as  
were her thick black jeans. Her hair was pulled back into a tight  
french braid tied with a silver scrunchie. She wore simple studd pearl  
earrings, her throat was bare, and her on her wrist was the kitten  
bracelet that she never took off.  
  
Feeling extrememly nervous within, and looking determined and  
confidnet without, Kitten pushed open the gate to the eastern garden,  
and walked onto the large cement circle in the center of the garden.  
  
In the middle of the circle, Wufei, shirtless despite the  
chilly afternoon air, was whirling and thrusting and jabbing expertly,  
almost like a fiery dancer, a long, slightly curved sword in his hand.  
A katana, Kitten had learned it was called. And from observation she  
had learned that Wufei was a master of it.  
  
Kitten had wondered quite a few times if Wufei had been the  
one to leave her the sword. Was this his attempt at trying to make  
peace? Looking at his determined, sweaty, glaring face, Kitten grinned.  
She highly doubted it. Still, what was the use of having a sword, no  
matter how lovely, if you didn't have the slightest inkling of how to  
use it?  
  
Taking a deep breath, Kitten took a step forward.   
  
Wufei took no notice.  
  
Kitten took another step. Still, the young chinese swordmaster  
did not look at her, and apparently did not know she was there.  
  
Just as she was about to clear her throat and announce her  
prescence, Wufei aburptly stopped his spar dance and turned to face  
her, staring at her with piercing black eyes. Kitten took in a sharp  
breath, and froze.  
  
"What do you want, onna?" He asked firnly. Kitten blinked.  
There was no malice, nor distaste, nor disgust in his voice. His eyes  
were guarded, but at least they did not radiate the obvious dislike for  
her as they had before.  
  
"I-I..." Kitten fumbled at her side and held up the sword.  
Wufei eyed it with an appraising look, then looked at her face, his  
expression unreadable. Kitten gulped.  
  
"An annonymous somebody gave this to me yesterday as a gift, I  
suppose, but I've never even touched one before." She stopped and  
wetted her lips. She was aware that outwardly, except for her voice,  
she was the pure picture of determined humbleness. She closed her hands  
around the sheethed dragon blade once more and lowered it, clutching it  
tightly.  
  
"But I... I would really, *really* like to learn." She met his  
eyes evenly. "I've seen you practice. You are a master." Her voice was  
not coaxing, nor 'buttering-up' or sly sounding; it was simply the   
truth. Kitten took a deep breath and closed her eyes as Wufei eyed her  
with an expression she didn't recognize. When she opened her eyes  
again, she opened her mouth to finally blurt out what she had come for.  
  
"You want me to train you to use that blade." Wufei beat her to  
it. Kitten blinked in surprise. His voice was not scorning or disgusted  
as she had expected it to be. Wufei abruptly turned and walked to a  
chest by a bench on the other side of the ring. Opening it, he quickly  
retrieved a long wooden sword, placing his own katana on the bench.  
  
He stood, took a few steps, and tossed her the blade. She  
gasped, resisted the urge to shriek, and grabbed it gingerly out of the  
air. She breathed a sigh of reliefe when she realized she had caught it  
perfectly. Blinking in confusion, she looked up to meet Wufei's -once  
again- apprasing eyes.  
  
"Does-does this mean-"  
  
"First we'll see how your reflexes are," He said emotionlessly,  
cutting her off. "Go put your blade by mine. We start now."  
  
Kitten grinned and trotted across the ring to obey. He may not  
like her, he may still think she was weak, but at least the chinese boy  
had finally accepted her.  
  
"Four down, one to go," She murmured to herself, thinking of the  
one whom was nicknamed 'the Perfect Soldier' as she put her sword down  
and turned to face Wufei, armed with a second wooden blade.  
  
And thus the first sword-arts lesson began.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
A bit boring of a chapter, I know, but at least it was longer than  
the last one! Somewhat... *sweatdrop* PLEASE review! I reeeeeally need it!  
Ja ne!  
  
-Alexia Goddess aka ShadowAngel ( 


	5. Chapter Five: A Victory Won

~ kitten ~  
  
  
By Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
  
  
"My master, I am pleased to report that we have located the  
Lady Goddess at last," A wiry man with a hideous acid scar down one  
side of his face bowed briefly to another man behind a large desk. The  
face of the man at the desk was hidden by heavy shadows and thick  
dark bangs.  
  
"Then what are you waiting for?" The man snarled to the scarred  
man. "Send in the Creatures! Get her! ALIVE!"  
  
"Yes, my lord," The scarred man bowed and backed out of the  
room, a sneer of disgust on his face as soon as the man behind the  
desk could not see.  
  
'Fool.' He muttered within the confines of his own twisted  
mind.  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
"Fries with extra cheese, chilli burgur with extra onions,  
double stacker cheese burger with no pickles or onions, three diet  
pepsi's and one cherry coke." Kitten listed off the the items of food  
as she unloaded them from her tray balanced on one hand and set them  
down in front of the customers who were talking and laughing, and  
therefore ignored her.  
  
Kitten sighed and wiped her brow as she walked back behind the  
counter. She glanced up at the clock and smiled; her shift was over.  
  
"Sandy, take over my tables, will ya? I'm heading out." Kitten  
called to the only one she even remotely considered a friend. More like  
a friendly acquaintence, really. Sandy, a girl with ash blonde hair,  
waved and smiled her acknowledgement.  
  
Kitten hung up her apron, grabbed her fleece lined coat and  
mini backpack that served as a purse and headed out.  
  
She was astonished at how quickly she had adjusted to this world  
that she was positive was not her own. While she would never 'settle'  
or feel as if she truely belonged, she was -for the moment- decently  
contenct. She got the feeling she was the type of person that never  
really came to call any one place 'home.' Already she was beginning to  
feel the desire to go see the world, see things and places and people  
that she had never whitnessed before.  
  
But something...something was keeping her there. What? Like  
everything else, she didn't know. Yes, she had become fond of the  
boys, but nothing more. Except maybe Duo, but even then he was only  
a big brother, nothing more.  
  
Plus her memory-less, frustrating state did not help one to be  
trusting. She knew the boys had a secret past, but what it was they did  
not even hint.  
  
Kitten sighed as she sat at on the bench at the bus station.  
Would her life ever change? Would she ever remember who she was? Yes,  
she had given herself a name, and she was beginning to recognize her  
own personality - optimistic, funny/sarcastic, a pleaser; likes people  
to be happy with her, but she still didn't know if that was the *real*  
her.  
  
"Damn amnesia," She muttered for the millionth time. Quatre  
had been ever the sweetheart and had done everything he could to help  
her regain her memory (apparently he was quite wealthy), but to no  
avail. Kitten scrunched her brow in confusion at the memory of the  
emotion that had overtaken her when the blonde boy had suggested one  
thing or another to help her towards remembering her past. It had  
been...reluctant? Why? Was her past horrible? Why would she not want  
to remember? She *did* want to remember, didn't she? Of course she did!  
Then why had she had that feeling of...opposition? Why? *Why?*  
  
Kitten shook her head, then jumped in surprise as there was a  
loud whooshing sound just in front of her. Eyes wide, heart going a   
mile a minute, she hissed a choice word she had learned from Duo, and  
stood to board the bus that had snuck up in front of her while she had  
been deep in thought.  
  
She took a seat near the back, ignoring the male eyes that  
followed her, and rubbed her brow.  
  
Then there was her odd emotions toward the silent, stoic boy,  
Heero. It was like she loved him...no, not *him* persay, but more like  
he reminded her of someone she had once loved. She didn't love *him*  
that was certain, but whenever she looked into his eyes, she was  
drawn... *beyond* them was the only word, and if she stared too long  
she got (other than snickers and matchmaker's horns from Duo) flashes,  
memories almost.  
  
Part of her wanted to look into his eyes even more, just to  
see if she could remember, yet once again there was that opposition  
that bubbled up in her heart, rejecting the idea of anything that might  
help her remember.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" She hissed, clutching her  
temples.  
  
Aburptly, Kitten sat up straight, shook her head, her long  
golden braid being tossed over her shoulder. This wasn't doing her any  
good. Besides, if she didn't stop the maddening trail of thought that  
she was beginning to construct now, she would never be able to get out  
of it. Besides, she had to be focused and calm when she got home;  
Wufei would be waiting to begin another sword lesson.  
  
Kitten grinned at the thought. She had astounded Wufei, she  
could tell, though he little showed it, with her quickness to master  
every technique he showed her. In fact it sometimes seemed almost as if  
she were remembering the moves, rather than learning them...  
  
Had she taken fencing before her amnesia? It would make sense.  
Or maybe she was just a quick learner. She shrugged absently, recieving  
a few odd looks. It didn't matter; all the better for her.  
  
The bus stopped, and she got off and walked for a few minutes   
to the next bus stop, where she boarded yet another bus that went to  
the outskirts of the small country city to Kagerou Road, where the  
rather large, but modest home of the five boys was. Suddenly a memory  
-post-amnesia, of course- slammed into her.  
  
  
*FLASH!*  
  
"Welcome to Gundam House, miss." Quatre said kindly.  
  
*FLASH!*  
  
  
Kitten gasped.  
  
"Gundam..." She whispered. Abruptly she remembered all the   
time she had found the boys whispering, talking urgently and intently,  
a look of remembering in their eyes, and a sadness so great it rivaled  
hers in their voices. She remembered how they would abruptly stop  
their conversation whenever she made her prescence known (or rather,  
whenever Trowa made her prescence known. She still didn't know how he  
did that).  
  
The look of secrets in their eyes...  
  
'Gundam...'  
  
  
*FLASH!*  
  
A newspaper article. A war, five heros and their special  
Mobile Suits. A picture...  
  
*FLASH!*  
  
  
The bus came to a screeching halt at a corner, and Kitten  
practically flew off the long large transport vehicle, and dashed down  
the sidewalk, her feet barely touching the ground.  
  
Somewhere in the back of her mind, Kitten ackowledged and noted  
the realization that she was a fast runner. Very fast.  
  
As she ran the sea green eyed girl looked at her watch.  
  
'Two-thirty,' she noted. Just enough time, if she spent it  
right. She slowed her mad dash as she neared the first entrance gate,  
leaning lightly on the brick pillar. Absently she noted that she was  
barely out of breath. Odd...she hadn't run like that when she had been  
running from the croonies at that bar last week, before she had met up  
with the guys...food for thought on a rainy day, she supposed, but at  
the moment she had a mission.  
  
Doing her best to suppress her flushed cheeks, she walked  
calmly, yet quickly, under the arched gate, thought the garden,  
remembering the time that Wufei had confronted her when she had been  
half delirious. Fishing around in her pocket for a moment, she pulled  
out then inserted her key into the lock on the gate. She shoved it  
open, locked it behind her, then pocketed her key before proceeding  
up the steps to the front double doors.  
  
"Hey, good afternoon, Ms. Smith," Quatre greeted her politely.  
Kitten rolled her eyes. Sometimes he was *too* polite.  
  
"Quatre, if you're gonna insist I stay here even though I can  
afford an apartment, at least do me the honor of calling me by my first  
name." She smiled at the young man as he chuckled and shook his head.  
Shaking her own head, and knowing that Quatre would do no such thing  
for a long time, she headed towards a specific room, knowing that to  
enter that room would be to court death.  
  
Kitten grinned.  
  
Why did she get the miscievious feeling that she did courted  
that very thing quite often?  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
Relena Dorlain Peacecraft sighed and suppressed an utter shriek  
of frustration.   
  
'Don't get me wrong,' she thought to herself. 'Ashley is a   
sweet girl, but can that brunette get *any* more airheaded?' Then the  
pacifist thought of a certain brown haired american pilot and grinned,  
then laughed lightly. 'Yes, she could, compared to Duo.'  
  
With another sigh, Relena tossed aside the hundreth letter  
Ashley had missed, when it had been in plain view.  
  
"Vice Minister?" A cautious voice poked her head in the window,  
blinking giant blue eyes.  
  
"Yes, come on in, Ashley?" Relena told her new secretary.  
  
"Here are the newest documents that require your signature,"  
The young woman told the diplomat behind the large mahogany desk.  
Relena smiled encouragingly. Really, the woman *was* trying.  
  
"Thank you, Ashley," Relena accepted the documents with as   
little distaste as possible. Ashley smiled shyly and turned to go.  
  
"Oh, and Ashley?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Dorlain?" Ashley turned, blinking those blue eyes.  
  
"Did you send out those *important* letters I asked you to,  
this morning?" Relena emphasized on important. Ashley grinned.  
  
"Yes ma'am! To be hand delivered, just as you requested. They  
should reach the residents of..." She thought for a moment, which  
appeared to be a great feat. "Of 2416 Kagerou Road, Wildburn City."  
She appeared pleased with herself to have remembered the address, and  
Relena laughed lightly and dismissed the girl with a thank you.  
  
Relena sighed as she looked out the window. Her eyes softened  
and she sighed again, much differently this time, as an image of a  
specifc young man came to mind. She smiled as four more memory images  
accompanied it.  
  
She hoped they would accept the invitations. Otherwise asking  
them to move to earth, however temporary, would have been in vain.  
  
With a suppressed sigh, the former Princess of the Sanq Kingdom  
turned back to the stack of paperwork, lifted her fountain pen, and  
attacked the signature lines rather viciously for someone who was a  
pacifist.  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
"What are you doing in here." It was not a question, it was a  
statement saying she had better run.  
  
Kitten swallowed hard and lifted her hands from the keyboard of  
Heero Yuy's laptop. Slowly, very aware of the cold hard steel of the  
barrel of a gun pressed into the back of her head. Also very aware that  
even her helmet thick hair wouldn't stop a bullet at point blank.  
  
"What are you doing in here." Heeru said again, his voice as  
level, emotionless, and icy as ever. Kitten steeled herself, trying to  
stop the rush of adrenaline in her veins that made her giddy, and  
slowly turned.  
  
Sunlight poured in through the window and flooded Heero's bare,  
neat as a pin room, illuminating Kitten's golden hair, making the  
fluffy, whispy curls around her face glow like a halo.  
  
"I was looking for something." She said quietly. "And thats all  
I'm saying." She was relieved that her voice was steady, though low,  
and without fear. Inside, however, was another story; within she was  
quaking like a bowl of jello on a rictor scale during an earthquake.  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes and cocked his gun. Kitten drew in a  
sharp intake of breath as the tension in the room multiplied tenfold.  
  
'Guess thats not good enough of an answer,' she thought to  
herself. A remote part of her mind snorted, as if to say 'duh.'  
  
The two stood as thus, Kitten standing tall, hands clenched at  
her side, chin lifted and her eyes glittered defiantly while her  
insides trembled like jelly. Heero, one arm laying calm at his side,  
the other straight as a rod as he pressed a gun into the center of her  
forehead, his eyes unfeeling and icy and glaring as ever.  
  
"Who are you?" Kitten hadn't even felt her lips move as she  
spoke the whispered question. Heero blinked, his face momentarily  
displaying surprise before his perfect solider mask was back in place.  
  
"I should be asking you that." He said, voice as flat as ever.  
  
"But I don't know who I am." She said, just as quiet and gentle  
as before. Who was this talking, using her lips and tongue and throat?  
Surely it was not her. Her voice was too cultured, too sure, to smooth,  
too...too beautiful.  
  
"But then again neither do you, do you?" She said softly.   
Something inside her stirred...  
  
Heero remained silent, he only pressed his gun harder into her  
temple, but Kitten didn't even flinch.  
  
"Tell me what you were doing on my computer or I will shoot."  
He hissed. Even though his voice was monotone, it still somehow held a  
hint of a threat.  
  
Kitten took no notice.  
  
"Then shoot, for I shall not speak," Her voice was as soft and  
gentle as a moonbeam. Part of her was reeling in shock. Was this the  
real her? What was going on? What was she saying?  
  
The two remained frozen for what seemed an eternity. Neither  
spoke, neither moved, neither flinched, until Kitten broke the silence  
once more.  
  
"You can't shoot me, can you, Heero Yuy?" Kitten's lips quirked  
gently, her eyes filled with understanding. "There is something within  
you that forbids you harming me, isn't there?"  
  
That same stirring...more insistent now, yet still gentle... it  
was slowly rising to the sunlight that was at the surface of her  
mind...  
  
Within her own consciousness, Kitten was running around in  
circles, it seemed. Who was this talking through her mouth? WHO WAS   
SHE? WHAT WAS GOING ON? Why was she talking like this? Like...like some  
all knowing...goddess, or something?!!!  
  
That something inside her lifted its head, and opened one large  
silvery eye and winked at her, knowingly, then drifted back down to its  
eternal slumber.  
  
'Wha-?' Was all she could think. Then her hands were seemingly  
moving on their own, though somehow she felt herself drifting into the  
roll of whoever was using her body...and suddenly *she* was doing the  
motions, not some stranger.  
  
She reached up and gently placed her hands over the firm ones  
of the one called the Perfect Soldier, and gently lowered the gun.  
Heero made no opposition, though his glare was still held the same  
steel-melting intensity. Heero lowered the gun on his own, and through  
a silent agreement through which neither of them moved, Kitten was   
allowed to leave, and leave she did.  
  
The clam, in control demenear she had had was dropped like a  
stone, and to her embarrassment, she darted out of the room like a  
frightened cat. Which, at the moment, she was.  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're late." Wufei snarled as Kitten burst into the 'Katana  
Ring' as she had begun to call it mentally. She head learned awhile ago  
that there was no difference between Katanas and swords; Katana was  
the japanese word *for* swords/blades!  
  
"I'm sorr-"  
  
"Sorry, I know." Wufei snorted, scorn in his eyes. Kitten  
sighed, remembering their first lesson session. Why couldn't he be like  
he had been that first day every day? It would make things *so* much  
easier!  
  
Under her teachers hawk's eye, she went to place her dragon  
blade on the same bench as always, when Wufei stopped her, his hand on  
her wrist as he stared unblinkingly, harshly, into her eyes. She drew  
in a sharp breath. What had she done now?  
  
"We use *real* blades, today, onna." He told her, his voice  
almost challenging. With a wicked gleem in her eyes as she recovered  
from her startlement, Kitten grinned and nodded, unsheeting her  
sword and setting down the sheeth. Wufei did the same, both swords  
gleeming and flashing in the sunlight.  
  
Her legs did their best to revert to the same wobbling jelly  
as they had with Heero's gun pressed to her scalp, but Kitten, glaring  
and with adrenaline pumping through her veins, forced them to stay  
strong, and did the same with her nerve.  
  
'I can do this...' She murmured to herself in her own mind.  
She had to. If she could at least give Wufei a good fight, maybe,  
*maybe* she'd finally earn at least his recognizition as a fellow  
fighter.  
  
'Wait a sec...'fellow fighter?'" Kitten blinked. Where had that  
come from? Could she have meant her personality? She wasn't that much  
of a fighter...she was stubborn, yes, very much so, but a fighter?  
No, she wasn't. At least not in the combat sense. What had her own   
thoughts meant?  
  
She had no more time to ponder, however, as Wufei abruptly  
lunged at her, quick as lightning, his katana held out before him,  
ready to make her into a scishkabob impersonator.  
  
Kitten dodged expertly, with hardly a thought, and whirled  
around, almost ballet style, to thrust her own dragon blade towards his  
midriff. She winced at the thought of actually harming him, or anyone,  
but she knew if she played soft so as not to injure him, he would  
forever regard her as weak.  
  
'And I am *not* weak!' She thought fiercely, her resolve  
hardening as Wufei skipped out of the path of her thrust. Without  
missing a beat, the chinese young man leaped into the air, katana held  
high overhead as he came down, ready to slice into her. Kitten ducked  
and rolled, and she heard the clash of metal biting into stone as   
Wufei's katana struck the concrete ground.  
  
"Hey! That would have killed me!" Kitten yelled before she  
thought. Immediately after the protest left her mouth, she bit her lip.  
Great! So much for claiming she wasn't weak! Whiner...  
  
Wufei didn't ackowledge the complaint, and charged after her  
again. With a suppressed shriek, she jumped into the air, parting her  
legs into a midair split, and placed her free hand on Wufei's back.  
Using his back as a lever, she used him as an object to push herself  
up and over him, landing elegently just behind him.  
  
They were now back to back, and abruptly they whirled  
simultaniously, and at the exact same time, quicker than the eye could  
see, raised their blades-  
  
Both sparrers froze, both breathing slightly harder than   
normal, though Kitten more so than Wufei. They stood with each other;s  
blades pressed up against each other's throats, in the perfect, neat  
'kill' position.  
  
Though both hid it, both were astonished at how quickly  
Kitten, with her unexperienced and somewhat choppy movements, had  
manged to end the match with a draw in such an amazingly short time.  
  
Then, without warning, Wufei's other hand shot out, stricking  
her in the stomach. Kitten gagged, gasping as her eyes bulged. Wufei  
then kicked his leg up high, higher than even a ballet dancer, and  
Kitten's head went back with a snap as his knee slammed upwards into  
her jaw. The young chinese man's hand slammed down on Kitten's, and her  
fingers flew open, and her dragon blade went skittering across the  
concrete circle.  
  
With a final blow to to the face, Kitten fell hard backwards,  
sprawled on her back on the cold cement. Her breathing was short and  
painful as her eyes were clenched closed in pain.  
  
"Hey, Wufei, have you seen Kitten? Quatre just got some  
hand-delivered mail and he say's its impor- Oh, crap!" Kitten heard  
Duo's voice, his horrified exclamation, rapid slapping of shoes on  
stone, and then finally felt herself lifted into a strong, gentle,  
protective embrace.  
  
"Wufei, you son of a-"  
  
"N-no..." Kitten managed to cough hoarsly and opened her eyes.  
Duo looked down at her in bewilderment.  
  
"Jeez, you dumb blonde, why didn't you call out if he was  
beating up on you?" Duo scolded.  
  
"H-he did-didn't..." she gasped again. "He didn't be-beat m-m-  
me up, D-Duo..." She winced. "It was m-my own fa-fault." She looked to  
Wufei.  
  
"G-guess I st-still have some m-more lessons, huh?" She  
grinned. Surprisingly, Wufei cracked a small smile. Unseen by all,  
Kitten's uninjured hand was crawling out behind her, under her body...  
  
"You didn't do bad for a first real match, onna." The smile  
left his face, and Duo blinked in bewilderment. "But that was one of  
the stupidest things I've ever seen, leaving yourself open and unaware  
at the end, like that. Never stop till your opponent is dead. I thought  
I had at least taught you that much."  
  
Kitten grinned as her free hand closed around something cool  
and smooth. "You did," She said. "But I didn't want you dead. But now-"  
  
In a flash, ignoring her own body as screams of pain reared up  
in her throat, Kitten had the point of her dragon blade pressed hard-  
only a twitch away from breaking the skin- on top of Wufei's heart.  
  
Wufei's eyes bulged, and Duo burst out laughing and applauding.  
  
Kitten, wincing, though not from her own injuries as she did  
  
so, she pressed her blade a little furthur, and Wufei's eyes widened  
even furthur in surprise rather than pain as her blade cut through his  
shirt and pierced his skin.   
  
Kitten stepped back, and a single drop of blood dripped from  
the tip of her blade. She had barely nicked Wufei's skin, but it was  
enough.  
  
"I win..." She whispered, before falling to the ground in a  
dead faint.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
YAY! ITS DONE! I DID IT IN FIVE HOURS!!!!!!!!! AHOOOOOIEEEE!!!  
I luuuuuv Christmas Vacation!  
  
Omigosh, I only posted 'Kitten' last night and already I have  
ten reviews! Its only the early afternoon! This is sooo cool! And  
they've all been so supportive! Thank you, minna-chans! *tears* I'm  
so happy!  
  
Wow, this was a long one, wasn't it? For me, anyways. This will  
probably be one of the only ones I let myself go on this long with.  
  
Until next time, minna-chans! Ja ne!  
  
-Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
  
  
*ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY; I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING. THE OTAKU  
CHARACTERS AND PLOT ARE MINE, AS IS THE 'KITTEN' BRACELET.* 


	6. Chapter Six: No Longer Alone

~ kitten ~  
  
  
By Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
  
"Kit!" Quatre leaped to his feet, the letter in his hand  
falling from his fingers to flutter to the ground. Trowa was on  
standing as well, his face lit in concerned surprise.  
  
"Stupid girl got in a sword fight with Wufei," Duo grumbled as  
he craddled an unconscious Kitten in his arms.  
  
"Bring her into the living room," Quatre ordered. Duo obeyed,  
following the blonde arabian boy into the living room. Gently, he set  
the girl that he considered a little sister on the couch, his brown  
braid falling over his shoulder. His gaze softened. He wasn't blinde to  
the way she had leapt up to make her last strike against Wufei. The  
girl was good with a sword in her hand, probably more so than she  
realized. Few realized just how good Wufei was. To have won like she  
had... Granted, it *was* only a sparing match. Still, Duo shuddered to  
imagine what a real fight between those two would have been like.  
  
Quatre left the room and returned with a bowl of warm water,  
some cloths, a bag of ointments and bandages. Under Duo's, Trowa's,  
and even Wufei's -from the doorway- watchful eyes, the young man  
quickly put salve on her bruises, the bump on her forehead to help  
reduce the swelling, and bandaged the nastier scratches and cuts that  
adorned her body.  
  
"Even when she was beat and half unconscious she still refused  
to loose..." Wufei was heard murmuring from his position leaning  
against the doorway that joined the living room and the formal dinning  
room. "I underestimated her, and she almost had me. Then I let myself  
off my guard when I thought I had won, and she defeated me." His voice  
was disbelieving as he absently touched the spot of red blood that had  
soaked his shirt. It was barely a scratch, but it was proof of the   
kitten girl's victory.  
  
Seeing the wound but deeming it best to say nothing, Quatre  
simply tossed the chinese boy a tube of antibiotic. Wufei caught it  
numbly, and left to change his shirt.  
  
"About time a woman other than a soldier beat him," Duo  
muttered. Quatre chuckled and Trowa, sitting in the armchair with his  
arms crossed, smiled and shook his head.  
  
Presently, both Wufei and Heero entered. Heero's skin glistened  
slightly with the brief layer of sweat. A pearl of presperation  
glittered and fell from one eyelash.  
  
Wufei had replaced his loose traning blousy shirt with a  
plain red cotton t-shirt.  
  
"Well, now that she's doing fine, and we're all here, perhaps  
we should get back to what we sent Duo out to get Wufei for in the  
first place." Quatre sat on the smaller couch across from the one  
Kitten lay 'asleep' on.  
  
Heero nodded, and sat in a wooden chair, Wufei next to Trowa,  
and Duo without hesitation lifted Kitten's head and sat down, put a  
green pillow on his lap, then placed her head in his lap on the pillow.  
  
No one took notice of this typical brotherly act, and Quatre  
retreaved the letter that he had recovered from the floor at the same  
time he had fetched the medicle supplies.  
  
"This arrived this morning from Princess- er, from Vice Foreign  
Minister Dorlain, at the Sanq Kingdom Headquarters." The arabian lad  
said as he passed the letter around. "I thought we should all agree  
together whether or not to do what she asked."  
  
"My Dear friends," Trowa began reading aloud. Duo made a   
gagging noise, and Heero threw him a 'deathglare' to silence the  
American pilot.  
  
"My dear friends," Trowa continued. "It has been a long time,  
has it not? I wish I could chit chat in this letter, but the paperwork  
is piling up as we speak and I haven't much time. So I will get right  
down to..."  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
"...paperwork is piling up as we speak, and I haven't much  
time. So I will get right down to the purpose of this letter. I'm sure  
you have been wondering why I asked you personally, or even at all, to  
move to Earth, however temporary. It is because that I, along with  
several world and colony leaders have decided to hold a ball/faire of  
sorts. If it is popular enough, it may become an official holiday."  
  
Kitten suppressed the urge to groan as she drifted back up to  
consciousness. She forced her body to remain motionless as she realized  
her head was craddled in someone's lap, and someone was running their  
fingers through her now unbound hair.  
  
As her hearing focused, she realized that the voice she had  
been hearing was Trowa, sounding as if he were reading something. As  
Kitten continued to listen, it seemed to be a letter of sorts.  
  
"'This ball/faire is a day to honor those who helped bring  
about the end of the war, and who did great feats for the side of peace  
*during* the war. Hilde Sciezbecker is among them, of course, but also  
are the you five idolized Gundam Pilots.'"  
  
Kitten smired mentally. So her hunch on the bus early that  
day had been right. Nevermind her half an hour on Heero's computer had  
been wasted; that guy had more firewalls and passwords and security  
locks than you would find on a weapon powerful enough to destroy a  
planet! Yeesh!  
  
Smug that her intuition had been right -even if it had taken  
her a week to put two and two together- she tuned back into the  
reading.  
  
"'This ball/faire would not be complete- no, rather, the whole  
thing would be rather meaningless without you there.  
  
'This is not a command, order, mission, nor will I put you on a  
guilt trip if you decide not to accept, but this is simply an  
invitation to one of the greatest events of the year.   
  
'Even if you don't want anything to do with it, I would still  
be honored if you would at least visit the weekend of the ball/faire.  
I hope you will come. I hope to see you all soon.  
  
At the bottom is the official address, time, date, and  
instructions for the day of ball/faire. Once again, I sincerely hope  
you come.'"  
  
  
Signed,  
Princess Relena Rose Dorlain Peacecraft,  
Vice Foreign Minister,  
Earth Ambassador  
  
  
'P.S. Oh, yes, if it does become a holiday, it is already decide that  
it would be the international holiday of Gundam Day.'"  
  
Trowa finished reading the letter, and Kitten heard the  
shuffling of paper; the letter must have been reinserted into the   
envelope.  
  
"And people claim she has no sense of humor," Kitten nearly  
jumped as the person whom was twining their fingers in her hair  
grumbled. She suppressed the urge to smile, trying to keep up the  
pretense of sleeping. Duo.  
  
"I for one would be honored to go," Quatre spoke up. "Plus it  
sounds like fun, and I would like to see the Princess again."  
  
"Mission accepted," Did Heero sound almost amused at his own  
words? Surely not.  
  
"I'll go. It sounds like fun." Trowa really did sound  
interested.  
  
"I suppose I'll tag along." Wufei grunted. "I want see if that  
weakling onna pacifist has gotten any more guts." Kitten's mind tugged  
at her as she heard his voice...  
  
"So would I," Duo spoke up, his voice rumbling in his chest,  
which was quite near Kitten's right ear. "Plus having a holiday named  
after me sounds cool!"  
  
"Named after *you,* Maxwell?" Wufei growles. Kitten's mind  
jumped in surprise as she abruptly remembered why she had been  
unconscious in the first place.  
  
'Did I really beat him? Did that even count, since the fight  
was supposed to be over?' She thought to herself, bewildered.  
  
Then, all at once, in a rush of realization, the meaning of  
the conversation that she was listening in on slammed into her and she  
gasped aloud. Duo jumped and Kitten froze, and groaned out loud as she  
realized she had give herself away. Suppressing a sigh, she cautiously,  
slowly opened on eye.  
  
'Busted.' She muttered to herself as she forced herself to sit  
up, Duo practically hovering over her, worry etched in his face.  
  
"I'm fine, Onii-chan," Kitten laughed, and Duo relaxed. Kitten  
looked up and looked at the five young men in the room, questions and  
slight guilt on her face for evesdropping. Again.  
  
"You were listening, weren't you, Kit?" Trowa said gently,  
smiling slightly. She scowled at him. How did he always know?  
  
"So, Quatre-kun, I guess I'll be apartment hunting tomorrow,"  
She tried her best to smile happily as she stood. "Thank you ever so  
much for letting me stay this long and get adjusted." She headed for  
the exit of the living room that lead to the bedrooms. "I reall appre-"  
  
"Hold on, onna," Wufei growled. Kitten froze. Here it comes...  
  
"What makes you think you can get out of the rest of your  
training that easily?" Slowly, almost afraid to hope, Kitten turned to  
see Wufei's smirking face.  
  
"You wouldn't..." She whispered. Her eyes widened as Quatre  
grinned.  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
"You would...you did..." Kitten said dazedly as she sat down  
heavily in her window seat on the small, twelve seat privet jet. Duo  
laughed merrily as he sat next to her.  
  
"You heard Quatre, did you think we'd just up and leave you?"  
Duo mock pouted. "How could you think so little of us, Kit?"   
  
Kitten only laughed and ruffled his already hopelessly mussed  
bangs and buckled her seat belt as everyone else got settled in.  
Leaning her head back, she grinned, and tears came to her eyes as she  
remembered her first night after she had realized she had amnesia.  
Cold, wet, hungry, and alone, curled up under the wings of a stone  
gargoyle in the middle of a rainstorm, listening to antics of two best  
friends while she prayed and hoped and wondered against being alone the  
rest of her days.  
  
Her prayers had been answered.  
  
She wasn't alone. Not anymore.  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
"Mr. Maxwell!" A coldly beautiful woman with knee length,  
pin straight pale blonde hair and icy blue eyes under slanted black  
eyebrows smiled in genuine welcome as Duo, Kitten right behind him,  
stepped off the steps of the privet jet.  
  
"Hey, there, Dorothy!" Duo took the liberty to give 'Dorothy'  
a bear hug.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Catalonia," Quatre, behind Kitten, smiled and  
waved. 'Dorothy' waved back.  
  
"It is good to see you all again." The woman smiled. "Ms.  
Relena is especially excited. Please, the limosine is waiting,"  
Dorothy, clad in an ice blue business suit, motioned to where a long,  
white limo was waiting, across the small, privet landing strip. Once  
everyone was off the plane, carry on bags, laptops, briefcases, and in  
Kitten's situation a long black katana case in hand, they headed  
towards the aforementioned limosine.  
  
Several minutes later, all seven of them were seated  
comfortably in the long white stretch limo, going at a moderate speed  
on a country road.  
  
"And who might you be? I don't believe we've met," Dorothy  
addressed Kitten. Kitten caught herself before she jumped in surpise  
at having the woman talk to her. Kitten mentally scrunched her brow in  
confusion. Why was that? Was she usually ignored?  
  
'I hate amnesia,' A part of her mind muttered as she tore her  
gaze away from looking at the scenery out the window, and turned to  
face Dorothy.  
  
"Pardon?" Kitten said politely, blinking. Dorothy smiled.  
  
"I asked who you might be. I was not aware anyone would be  
accompanying the pilots." Dorothy and Kitten were both immediately  
aware of all five of the boys stiffening.  
  
"Uh, Ms. Catalonia-" Kitten raised a hand to stop Quatre,  
smiling miscieviously.  
  
"Neither was I, Ms. Dorothy," Kitten laughed. "When they got  
the invitation I assumed that they would just go and that it was just  
about time I found myself an apartment, anyway, but they wouldn't hear  
of it and dragged me along." She smiled again, and decided to play  
her trumph card. "It was an honor to be invited by the Gundam Pilots."  
  
"Ga-what?!" Duo exclaimed. His jaw was dropped and his eyes  
were bulging. Trowa was grinning widely and rather smugly, Wufei was  
glowering, and Quatre looked sheepish. Heero, per usual, was silent and  
emotionless- at least he appeared to be. Were one to look close enough,  
as Kitten did, they would see the slightest twinkling of amusement in  
his dark blue eyes.  
  
Kitten giggled, thoroughly enjoying the results of her   
surprise.  
  
"I take it they did not know that you knew they were the  
pilots?" Dorothy raised an eyebrow, and when Kitten nodded, she too  
started laughing. Unexpectedly, Dorothy raised her hand, and Kitten  
slapped her a high five.  
  
"Oh, the joys of being a naughty kitten," Kitten laughed,  
tears of mirth in her eyes as she saw Duo's still dumbfounded,  
unblinking expression.  
  
"So that's what you were doing on my computer," Heero said.  
Was it her imagination or was there a tone of smugness in his voice?  
Kitten nodded, looking sheepish, and again Duo shrieked.  
  
"YOU SNUCK IN HIS ROOM AND ON HIS COMPUTER????" Duo exclaimed.  
Kitten recoiled, thoroughly frightened at the look on her onii-chan's  
face.  
  
"Yes," She squeaked. Suddenly Duo leaned back heavily in his  
seat, grabbed his sides, and was laughing. Hard.  
  
"Did-did you hear that, WUFEI?" Duo snorted out between bouts  
of laughter. "This *onna* did what none of us had been able to do in  
all the years we've known Heero!"  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes, scowling, and said nothing. Again the  
girls burst into giggles.  
  
"So, what is your name, anyways?" Dorothy asked, wiping her  
eyes. Kitten grinned.  
  
"Call me Kit," She said. "Short for Kitten."  
  
"Thats cute," Dorothy grinned even wider. "I think I'm going  
to like spending time with you." Kitten grinned.  
  
"Same here, Dorothy. Same here."  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's my girl!" Zion crowed, smug over his cousin's  
cleverness.  
  
"I still don't know if she's brave or just clueless to danger,"  
Kiros shook his head, or would have if he had a head. Once again he,  
Prince Zion -Kiticatya's cousin- Zephra -Kiticatya's sister- and Axis  
-Kitcatya's lover and Kiro's brother- were present in mind and spirit  
only, in the vast dark plane. It was dark not because it was a place of  
evilness, but because the only way to be there was without a body, and  
when one has not a body, one cannot see, and all is dark. Were they to  
have eyes, they would have been blinded by the brightness of the place  
that their minds resided when not active in the ouside world.  
  
"Probably both," Zephra laughed. "You remember that time we  
were infiltrating an enemy base, and she bashed down a door that had a  
bomb strapped to it. We thought she was amazing, then we later found  
out that she hadn't known there was a bomb on it!"  
  
"We all had a good laugh from that, but I thought the General  
would have a heartattack!" Axis chuckled. "I think that was when I  
first fell in love with her." His voice once again took on a tone of  
saddness and weariness.  
  
"*Why* did she have to go and put a Reluctance spell on her?"  
Axis growled.  
  
"She was very aware that she might one day come across us, or  
something/someone else that would try to help her regain her memories."  
Zion's own voice was solomn as well. "So she put a specific  
Relucantance spell on her concerning the subject of regaining her   
memories of her past."  
  
"Seems she thought of everything," Kiros whispered.  
  
"Thats a first," Zephra muttered. Sigh sighed in heated  
frustration. "Why can't we just show ourselves? She would have to  
remember, then! She'd *have* to! There is *NO* spell that can overcome  
the heart!"  
  
"No, but it is her heart that wanted to forget us," Axis said,  
his words heavy with pain. "For our sakes, and for the sake of all the  
lives on Earth."  
  
"Why does she have to be so damn noble..." Zephra sniffed, and  
Kiros and Axis both sent what waves of comfort they could.  
  
"Back to waiting..." Zion sighed.  
  
"And hoping," Zephra added softly. Both she and Zion felt the  
other's reluctant agreement, so wait they would. And hope.   
  
And hope.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
Short, I know, but isn't it getting better? *asks hopefully*  
You all have been so sweet in your reviews! Thankies for sticking with  
my fic, Dekugirl! (did I spell that right?) I reeeeally appreciate it!  
And same to all of you who have, too!  
  
Until next time, minna-chans! Until next time!  
  
-Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
  
*ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY; I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING. THE OTAKU  
CHARACTERS AND PLOT ARE MINE, AS IS THE 'KITTEN' BRACELET.* 


	7. Chapter Seven: Operation Gundam Boys Emb...

~ kitten ~  
  
  
By Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
  
  
"Heero!" Relena didn't bother to mask her happiness over seeing  
the stoic, handsome, brown haired young man. Heero glanced at her as  
she came bounding down the long, wide staricase at the entrance to the  
massive Sanq palace, her golden honey brown hair flying around her.  
He had meant to look away after that first glance, honest, he had, but   
somehow his gaze stuck, and he couldn't look away from her radiant  
face.  
  
"Ms. Relena, it seems the Pilots have brought with them a   
friend," Dorothy told the younger girl, nodding to Kitten, who clutched  
her Katana case, containing her dragon blade, close in front of her.  
She smiled shyly at the breathtakingly lovely young woman before her,  
whom she immediately recognized from the tapes of the speeches she had  
watched when staying with the boys.  
  
"Vice Minister," Kitten nodded politely and accepted the hand  
that Relena held out, and shook it firmly. Relena smiled and retured  
the shake warmly.  
  
"Call me Relena, please; I get enough of that stuff from the  
ambassadors and colony leaders. I don't need it from those I wish to be  
friends with."  
  
"Then I'm Kitten," The girl smiled. "Kitten Smith, but you can  
call me Kit."  
  
"Then Kit it is," Relena agreed. "Come, I'm sure you're all  
tired and hungry; lunch is already waiting in the gardens." She turned,  
and fell into step with Heero, and Dorothy fell back slightly to chat  
with Quatre.  
  
Grinning with amusement as she surveyed her guest's positons,  
Relena's eyes began twinkling; It had not escaped Relena's notice the  
way the young men -even Heero- stood around the short girl of maybe  
seventeen.   
  
While to anyone else the boys' stances may have seemed  
perfectly normal, Relena had known them all too long and too well not  
notice -while Kitten probably did not notice- the slight posture  
changes that meant the former Gundam Pilots were quite protective of the  
girl.  
  
Relena grinned and nearly laughed as she corrected her  
thoughts; Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, and Heero's protectiveness might be  
subtle and unnoticed, but Duo's certainly wasn't! He was watching the  
sweet faced girl like a hawk, and glaring at anyone who looked at her  
wrong.  
  
Relena chuckled, and when Heero glanced at her, she only   
shook her head.  
  
Presently, they came out through a pair of large, sparkling  
clean french doors and into a massive, perfectly kept and  
breathtakingly lovely garden. A true back-to-life Eden.  
  
"Kamisama..." Kitten breathed with a low whistle. "Relena...  
its... its beautiful!" Relena grinned.  
  
"I like it," She said. "It helps me bleed off some stress  
whenever life gets a bit too overloading."  
  
"I know how that is," Kitten nodded absently, still taking in  
the dazzling scenery.  
  
"Please, luncheon is waiting over this way," Dorothy said,  
touching Kitten's elbow and waving to a place hidden by a facy gazebo.  
  
"Hey Relena," Kitten suddenly said slyly, glancing at the  
Sanq Princess, remembering what the woman had said about stressful  
life.  
  
"Yes, Kit?" Relena asked, raising an eyebrow as she recognized  
the tone.  
  
"Race ya!" Kitten laughed as she dashed forward, tagging   
Relena on the shoulder. Relena blinked in surprise, then, laughing  
merrily, kicked off her pumps and charged after the miscievious blonde.  
  
"C'mon, Dorothy!" Kitten called over her shoulder. She spotted  
Relena gaining on her, and squealed, and picked up her pace. Dorothy,  
eyes lit like lamps, kicked off her own high-heels and ran across the  
perfectly manicured lawn in her nilons.  
  
"Did...did that just happen?" Quatre blinked. Duo, hands on his  
hips, threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"I never thought I'd see Relena Peacecraft and Dorothy  
Catalonia playing tag barefoot on Pagen's lawn." Trowa said, grinning,  
his voice rather amused.  
  
"Hn." Was all Heero said. Duo thought for a moment, then  
grinned impishly.  
  
"Translated, that means 'I think Relena looks really hott  
running around in nilons and no shoes,'" The self proclaimed human  
Shinigami wiggled his ears, then promptly squeaked in fear and jumped  
behind Quatre, using the Arabian boy as a human shield from the  
legendary Heero Glare of Death.  
  
Suddenly, in complete unexpectedness, Heero smirked.  
  
"You're good at translating, Duo." Was all he said, monotone  
-of course- and went on ahead.  
  
*thump*  
  
*thump*  
  
*thump thump*  
  
When the girls looked back over their shoulders during their  
race, they saw four former Gundam Pilots passed out cold on the lawn,  
and Heero walking towards him.  
  
Had Relena not known the man for as long as she had, she would  
not have recognized the positively smug look on the Perfect Soldier's  
face.  
  
Kitten raised an eyebrow, but decided to say nothing. She did,  
however, pull a camera out of her pocket and take the liberty of   
creating an entire shoebox of blackmail.  
  
"That one with Wufei on top of Duo will come in handy," Dorothy  
observed conversationally.  
  
"I thought so," Kitten agreed casually as the two devious  
females went to join a hysterically laughing Relena a few feet ahead.  
  
Just to top off the beginning of that afternoon, Kitten  
suddenly, in a burst of speed, ran past the two in a blur of red. When  
Relena, Dorothy, and Heero looked, a smug Kitten stood leaning on a  
small white lawn table laden with snacks.  
  
"I win the race," She proclaimed, her face the typical  
expression for a cat.  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
"Should we have them taken inside?" Relena asked nearly an  
hour later as a few servents took away the dirty lunch dishes. Kitten,  
full and pleasantly satisfied by the half pound chocolate cake she had  
eaten on her own, glanced to where Relena was looking at the still  
unconscious pilots.  
  
"Yeah, probably," The memory-less blonde girl yawned,  
stretching. Again, she got a miscievious look in her eye, a look that  
Relena and Dorothy had begun to become wary of.  
  
"Just make sure its an 'onna' that carries Wufei in." Kitten  
giggled impishly as Relena groaned and Dorothy burst out laughing, and  
slapped Kitten a high five.  
  
Dorothy suddenly squealed in delight. "Oh, I have the most  
devious idea!" The woman giggled. Inwardly, Relena was surprised. She  
didn't know Dorothy knew *how* to giggle. The Princess smiled. It  
seemed this kitten girl had a talent to bring out the more fun sides in  
people.  
  
"What is it?" Kitten asked, leaning forward. Dorothy leaned  
forward as well, and grabbed Relena into the trio and whispered her  
idea.  
  
"Ooooooh...." Kitten was practically bouncing in her seat.  
"Dorothy, you are *so* evil, you know that! He'll kill us! But now we  
have to do something to Trowa..."  
  
"What could we do to him?" Dorothy scowled. "He seems the type  
that nothing short of something catacalismic will make his jaw  
drop."  
  
Kitten suddenly grinned again, her face a perfect imitation of  
a real life chesire cat. She chuckled evilly, and both Relena and  
Dorothy's interests were perked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know..." Kitten threw a cautious glance at Heero,  
then looked away. "But I'll need access to you're database, Relena."  
  
"Thats fine, as long as you stay away from certain areas,"  
Relena was surprised to find she trusted the woman enough to consent.  
Kitten grinned, and crossed her fingers over her heart.  
  
"I swear it over my miscievious heart," She vowed. Relena   
laughed.  
  
"Very well, then. Now I have an idea for Quatre..." Again,  
the devious trio met in a hushed circle, and had trouble not going  
hysterical over the 'pacifist' Relena's idea.  
  
"Okay, now, quick, one of us has to carry Wufei in before he  
wakes up," Dorothy said, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. All three  
girls seemed to have forgotten that a very observant Heero was still at  
the table, watching. On top of that, he had very good hearing; even  
the stoic boy was having trouble not grinning.  
  
"I'll do it," Relena perked. "I'm stronger than I look, and I  
know he dislikes me in particular."  
  
Kitten nodded -she seemed to have become the commander of this  
'Operation Seriously Embarrass/Tick Off the Gundam Pilots'- and turned  
to Dorothy to address the issue of Duo's humiliation. Dorothy, with a  
wave of her hand, said she had it covered. The last two were up to  
Dorothy to gather the materials, Kitten to put together, and Relena to  
set up.  
  
"Lets go," Kitten said, military leader style, pulling her  
baseball cap lower on her forhead, rustling her two farm-girl braids  
that hung over the front of her shoulders to her waist.  
  
"Yes, sir, ma'am," Dorothy stood up at attention, and mock  
saluted. Relena followed suit, trying not to giggle. It didn't work,  
and abruptly all three of them burst into muffled girlish, devious  
giggles.  
  
As they ran towards the still out-cold young men, Heero shook  
his head. He almost pities his comrades.  
  
Almost.  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
"My god..." Zephra mentally buried her face in her hands in  
that same, dark expanse. "Even without her memories she is still the  
devious little kitty she was since we were two."  
  
"You expected any different?" Axis was still trying to regain  
control of his laughter.   
  
"I for one was getting worried whe she hadn't been pulling any   
pranks on the guys," Kiros said casually.  
  
In their minds, they saw Zion shake his head. "Those poor,  
poor souls...submitted to my cousin's devious plots..."  
  
"They're doomed," Axis was still laughing.  
  
"So, so doomed," Zephra agreed.  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
TWO HOURS LATER...  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
THIS IS INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Wufei  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Trowa  
  
"OH, SOMEBODY!!!!!!! HELP!"  
  
Quatre  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT CAN'T BE!!!!!!1"  
  
Duo  
  
"Oh, yeah, we rock," Dorothy slapped Relena and Kitten both a  
high five as four cries of anguish rang out through the west wing hall  
of the Sanq Kingdom Palace.  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
"They got you, too, huh?" Trowa said, his voice semi-back to  
normal after waking up to the most rectifying horror ever known to man  
sitting on his chest; a chiuawowa. It had been even worse when he had  
discovered that it was only a maniquin.  
  
(AN: I have absolutely no idea how to spell that. Think that lil doggie  
from that Toco Bell comercial.)  
  
The pilot of Heavyarms suppressed a shudder of terror as he  
sat on the couch of the small 'living room' connecting all of the boys'  
rooms.  
  
"THIS IS AN INJUSTICE!" Wufei screamed from the bathroom, where  
he was vigorously scrubbing off the bright fuscia pink *waterproof*  
lipstick off his face, especially keen on ridding his face of the   
words on his forehead and cheeks that boldly stated; "I'm a Barbie man,  
in a Barbie world.'  
  
"At least you didn't believe you had lost the most precious   
thing to you in the world," Duo pouted and scowled at the same time as  
he was slumped, arms crossed, in an arm chair, a discarded wig with a  
brown braid chopped off on the floor at his feet. He was lovingly and  
protectively stroking his real braid.  
  
"ON TOP OF THIS I WAS CARRIED IN BY A WOMAN! A *WOMAN!*" Wufei  
added sorrowfully, yet ragingly from the bathroom once more.  
  
"Relena, no less," Duo couldn't help it, but quickly regretted  
it as a pink-lip-sticked faced Wufei came charging out of the bathroom.  
Duo squeaked and bolted out the door, a nearly rabid Wufei hot on his  
heels.  
  
Quatre, despite having his face still in a bag, laughed.  
Despite pleading and begging -mostly from Duo- the Arabian boy  
downright, flatly refused to tell them what his torture had been.  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
MEANWHILE...  
  
  
  
"Oh, this is too sweet," Kitten was thoroughly and smugly  
enjoying watching the Gundam Boys's enigma on the screens of the  
surveilence room.  
  
"Sweeter than candy," Dorothy agreed, and the two slapped  
high fives.  
  
They returned to watching the screen, and all laughed again  
when Duo came racing back in, Wufei right behind him.  
  
"Hey, guys, we should be after the girls, not each other!"  
The fomerly considered sweet, loving Quatre announced, standing up, the  
bag on his head still firmly in place.  
  
All four boys, including Heero who had come in at one point and  
was sitting in the corner, froze, then turned to Quatre. Raised eyebrows  
were seen, and Duo grinned. Wufei's face became frightening.  
  
"I'll search the observation rooms," The chinese swordmaster  
announced, and left. The other boys tallied out where they would look.  
Meanwhile, still watching the screen, the girls were slapping high   
fives. Again they got to see the boy surprised faces as they saw a new  
side of Quatre!  
  
"Think we got enough?" Relena asked deviously, eyes sparkling  
with laughter.  
  
"Plenty," Kitten and Dorothy both agreed, and Dorothy popped  
the tape out of the recorder, slapped on a label, quickly scribbled  
'Operation Gundam Embarrassment' on the white label. Relena and Kitten  
both laughed yet again when they read it, and Dorothy smiled, pleased  
with herself.  
  
"Ooooh, this was so much fun!" Dorothy hugged herself. "I  
haven't behaved like this since...since I was a child!"  
  
"You mean you aren't a child? Still?" Relena faked surprise as  
Dorothy's jaw dropped and she playfully slapped the Sanq Princess on the  
shoulder. Kitten grinned. It made her heart warm with pride and  
happiness to see such responsibility and stress ridden woman let loose  
for a little while and just have fun, revealing completely different  
sides to their personality.  
  
On impulse, Kitten popped the labeled tape back in and pressed  
play, and they got to laugh again as they watched, one after another,  
the shocked, utterly terrified expressions of Trowa, Quatre, Duo, and  
Wufei over and over.  
  
"Uh-huh uh-huh, yeah, thats the way I liiike it, uh-huh,  
uh-huh," Kitten leaped up and began to dance to the tune of one of her  
favorite songs, a big, smug grin plastered to her face. Relena chuckled  
and shook her head, her mussed up hair swishing around her.  
  
"You're terrible," Was all the Minister said, laughing.  
  
"Me?" Kitten stopped. "You mean *Us!*"  
  
"ONNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Whoops, that's our cue," Dorothy leaped up from the table.  
  
"Cue for what?" Kitten blinked.  
  
"To run for our lives!" Relena laughed, her eyes sparkling,  
as she and Dorothy each grabbed one of Kitten's hands and pulled her  
towards the door. The younger blonde caught on, and laughing, all three  
of them ran for all they were worth.  
  
As the fugitives ran down the halls at top speed, shocking  
dignitaries, secretaries, Preventer officers, and some visiting   
ambassadors as they did so, Kitten smiled as she once again remembered  
her thoughts under the gorgoyle during a storm so long ago.  
  
Not only was she no longer alone, she had friends, and not just  
the G-Boys.  
  
'I'm not alone!' She thought truimphantly. A shout went up  
behind her, and she yelped as she and her two companions picked up their  
pace when they realized they'd been spotted by both Duo and Wufei. While  
she wasn't alone, Kitten, at the moment, was also running for her life!  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
First off, this part is dedicated to Neekabe; thanks for  
noticing how hard I've been working to get these out so quick!  
  
Anyway...  
  
Phew! Oh, man, that was SOOOOO fun to write! I had absolutely  
no intention of writting anything like this, but it just sort of ended  
up that way, and there was no way I was gonna take it it out! I'd been  
trying to write something like this for ages!  
  
As for a question from 'Duo's ONLY chick' about being from  
Russia, that is rather complicated. I'm half Russian, half Irish, but  
I was born and raised in NYC (No, I was nowhere near the Towers at the  
time of the attack, thank God above). My father, who is from Russia,  
speaks almost nil English, and my mother LOVES the language, so we  
spoke mostly Russian at home. It wasn't until I was about ten that my  
parents started to make an effort to speak english more so I would get  
better at it. (*winks at Rose-chan* Hee hee.)  
  
But onto other matters, thank you all so much for sticking with  
my story! *tears* I so appreciate it! Oh, and a BIG thankies to  
'Thats-it-don't-Argue' for putting me on her Fav Author's and Story  
list! *more tears* I'm so happy! *does happy dance*  
  
Yikes, that was a long AN! Talk to you all later! Ja ne!  
  
-Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
*ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY; I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING. THE OTAKU  
CHARACTERS AND PLOT ARE MINE, AS IS THE 'KITTEN' BRACELET.* 


	8. Chapter Eight: Time to Die

~ kitten ~  
  
  
By Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
  
  
"I thougt you'd said you'd found her," A sinister voice  
snarled from a shadow. "So why is she not at my feet, groveling for  
mercy?" The acid scarred man that stood before him bowed his head  
slightly.  
  
"We have found her, my lord, but it is not that easy." The  
scarred man tried to explain. "Those that these Earth humans call the  
'Gundam Pilots' are always with her."  
  
"Do they know?!" The man in the shadow stepped forward and  
grabbed the scarred man by the collar. Still, shadows hid his face,  
almost unnaturally so.  
  
"We don't believe, so, sire. But she has what the humans cll  
amnesia. The boys must feel protective of her."  
  
"Weak humans and their emotions," The shadowed man grumbled as  
he released his subordinate and stepped back into the shadows of the  
dark, evil smelling room. Unlike the room that Axis and his friends had  
met in, the darkness was not for nesseccity, as theirs had been. No,  
this room was dark because it was their way.  
  
The scarred man remained silent, keeping his eyes downcast so  
as to hide their scorn. He knew humans much better than his 'lord.'  
  
"Have someone follow her," The shadowed man said finally. "Wait  
until she is alone. Then take her. Alive! Her corpse is not only   
useless to us, but her death would ruin everything, yet at the same  
time her very existence threatens to bring down all our work about our  
heads. Be careful no one knows of her abduction, Hiszeal." The shadowed  
man turned slightly to face the scarred man. "You may be Head Priest  
Warrior, but there are many others who serve me who could do your job  
just as well. Do not fail me."  
  
Hiszeal, the scarred man, bowed lower than usual, every cell  
in his body seething with hate and loathing for the shadowed man before  
him. Yet outwardly, he was the perfect minion; subordinate, obediant,  
and quiet.  
  
"As you wish, my lord."  
  
And he left.  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
"I hate winter I hate winter I hate winter..." Kitten muttered  
to herself, trying to sound and act normal as she ran as quick as she  
could through the pouring rain down the streets of downtown Dorlain,  
the newly rebuilt Capitol of the Sanq Kingdom. Her nerves were on end,  
and for a good reason. She glanced over her shoulder, and with a shiver  
of fear that raced up her spine, she spotted him, the man that had been  
following her all day.  
  
She took refuge under an eve of a building, catching her  
breath and blowing on her hands as best as she could. She clutched the  
folds of her thin -too thin for this weather, anyway- jacket closer.  
Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she saw her follower do the same  
under a different canopy a few yards down the street.  
  
Kitten, shaking with cold and frayed nerves, readjusted her  
hold on the numerous cloth bags she held, bent her head down into the  
wind, and set out once more.   
  
Yet another brief glance told her what she needed to know; the  
stranger was still following her. She released -out of fear- a   
colorful string of phrases, feverently wishing Duo or one of the other  
boys were there.  
  
'Wufei would have a field day if he knew how scared I am,'  
Kitten swallowed. Hard. Even Wufei's critism and 'weak onna' mouth  
marathons would be welcome.  
  
'I must be terrified, to be willing to have Wufei here to  
protect me,' She muttered in her own mind. 'Either that or just plain  
nuts.' She paused and pondered that. 'Nuts.' She concluded.  
  
Still, the pun in her own mind did nothing to stop her  
trembling limbs. Was she shaking out of cold? Or out of fear of her  
shadowy follower? With wide sea green eyes -turned a dark stormy green  
by the weather- she looked over her shoulder yet again. She drew in a  
sharp, cold breath when she realized her follower was not there. She  
looked around frantically, and nearly jumped out of her skin when  
someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
She whirled, her hand going to the small pistol Duo had briefly  
shown her how to handle -promising more lessons later- and made her  
take with her everywhere.  
  
"Do you have the time, miss?" A tall man in a long black  
trencoat with a hood was responsible for the tap on her shoulder. His  
voice sounded gurgly and choked, rough, like he had an extremely bad  
cold.  
  
Afraid to take her eyes off the man, afraid he'd put a knife in  
her belly, yet afraid to let him know that she was afraid, Kitten  
glanced down at her watch briefly, and mumbled out her answer before  
quickly walking down the sidewalk once more, every nerve in her body  
tensed to the breaking point.  
  
Something grabbed her shoulder, and Kitten whirled once more,  
this time her pistol being half way out of her pocket, her other hand  
poised to punch as she came face to face with the same man.  
  
"I'm afraid I couldn't understand you, miss," The man slurred,  
his face still hidden by the deep hood of his coat. Kitten was  
trembling, and mentally slapped herself for it. She had no reason to  
suspect this man!  
  
"I-I'm sorry..." She said hurridly, and gave him the time once  
more, making sure to say it carefully, so he could not misunderstand  
or not hear it. She turned. The hand that was still on her shoulder  
tightened. Kitten gasped, and opened her mouth to yell as she was  
suddenly grabbed and pulled against a solid form. Hot, stinking breath  
was in her ear.  
  
"I believe you got it wrong, miss," The man with the slurred,  
groggy voice hissed in her ear. "Its time for you to meet Them." Fear  
and adrenaline flooded Kitten's senses as she was dragged into an  
alleyway.  
  
Who was 'Them?' Somehow, the way the man said it, Kitten knew  
she had heard it said that way before. More than that, she knew she  
had once known who 'They' were. But once more, she also feared and  
hated Them. And she didn't know, or remember why.  
  
Kitten abruptly came out of her stupor, and began struggling,  
kicking, bitting, clawing and twisting madly. She could tell her  
captor was hard pressed to keep hold of her, but her time as Wufei's  
pupil hadn't been for nothing. So, with a cry of rage, Kitten decided  
to 'S-I-N-G' to her would be kidnapper.  
  
(AN: Anyone seen Miss Congeniality? Heh heh...I've actually used this  
manuever, and it was quite effective. Especially the last part. *wink*)  
  
With a muffled cry -since her mouth was still covered- Kitten  
slammed elbow back as hard as she possible could into the man's  
stomach. She quickly followed it with a pile-driving instep, slamming  
her heeled boot onto the man's sneakered foot. She followed up with  
twisting viciously, freeing one arm, and bringing her fist up and  
back to smash her captor's nose in a gruesome sound of snapping  
cartilidge.  
  
Last, but not least, Kitten brought her other elbow down even  
furthur, right between the stinking man's legs. That proved to be the  
final, fatal blow, and she was abruptly releases as her assailant fell  
to his knees, clutching himself, his eyes bulging in pain.  
  
Kitten did not take her time to gloat however, and quickly  
grabbed the pistol that had fallen on the ground. Releasing the safety,  
she pointed point blank at the moaning man. Miraculously, his hood was  
still up and still covered his face.  
  
"Who are you and what the heck do you think you were doing?"  
Kitten demanded. "Did you actually have a reason to try and kidnap me  
or are you just a sicko who doesn't have enough cash to buy a pleasure  
slut?"  
  
"They want you..." The man groaned, still rocking back and  
forth, oblivious to the short, stout, and outraged female holding a  
gun point blank to his forehead. "They want you alive. You have  
something They want...something They need. They will stop at nothing to  
get your secret, Shinimejenya. Nothing will stop Them...Nothing..."  
  
Then he keeled over onto his side, and was still. Not even  
his breathing stirred the lump of clothing. A eerie wind blew through  
the silent alleyway, and as Kitten stood supporessing her trembling  
limbs, her gun still held out, the wind blew the man's hood away from  
his face.  
  
Kitten screamed.  
  
Kitten ran.  
  
She didn't stop either.  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
*They want you...They want you alive.*  
  
Kitten squinted her eyes shut.  
  
"I don't want to remember..." She whimpered, curled up on her  
window seat, back in her rooms at the Sanq Palace. Despite her pleas,  
the memories kept coming.  
  
*You have something They want...something They need. They will  
stop at nothing to get you secret, Shinimejenya. Nothing will stop  
Them...Nothing...*  
  
The name that had struck a cord deep in her heart echoed in her  
mind.  
  
'Shinimejenya...Shinimejenya...Shinimejenya...Shinimejenya...'  
Kitten opened her eyes and stared out the window as a lightning bolt  
split the sky. "Shinimejenya..." Kitten whispered aloud for the first   
time. Again that tug at her heart and mind... "What does it mean?"  
She said quietly, to no one. Did she mean the pull at her mind and  
heart, or the alien word? She didn't know.  
  
In her lap, Kitten nervously stroked her Dragon Blade, still  
in its scapard (AN: Thanks for that correction, Princess Raye Fire! I  
thought it sounded wrong!) desperately trying to calm herself. She  
cried out, blinking back tears, as her hand slipped and a sharp slice  
split her hand across her palm.  
  
Kitten blinked, staring at the wound numbly, not feeling the  
pain at all as the blood welled and pooled in her cupped palm, and  
dripped off the side of her palm. A single drop of crimson blood fell,  
and splatted on the shimmering, polished Dragon Blade. Kitten looked  
at her reflection on the shiny sword, the single drop of blood covering  
the left eye of her reflection.  
  
Abruptly, another flash zoomed through her mind, and Kitten  
shut her eyes tight against the memory, clutching her wounded hand at  
the same time. A vein in her temple pulsed as she shut her eyes as hard  
as she could against the memory of the man's hood falling away from his  
face, to reveal...  
  
Kitten shuddered, and stood up the sword clattering to the  
floor. Kitten ran to the doorway, an invisible force pushing her to go  
to the one place she would do anything to stay away from at that  
moment.  
  
Behind her, on the floor, unseen by Kitten, the single drop of  
deep crimson blood that had fallen on the blade flashed an icy blue,  
then vanished as if absorbed into the very steel of the Dragon Blade.  
  
The colors in the fire sapphire opals of the Dragon hilt eyes  
swirled, flashed, then returned to their normal shimmering luster.  
  
Outside, Kitten was running along, panting, her breath coming  
out in hot steamy puffs as she shivered uncontrollably; she had  
forgotten her coat. Still, whatever was guiding her feet didn't let her  
turn back to fetch it, so on she went.  
  
Unconsciously she took back roads and alleys, short cuts across  
privet gardens and over overflooded streams, getting soaked, but  
pushing on nevertheless.  
  
At last, shivering worse than ever, her skin now a shade of  
blue, her lips deem royal purple, her hand bleeding profously, she   
came back to the entrance of that same alley that she had heard that  
word...   
  
Shinimejenya... Or was it a name? Yes, Kitten realized as there  
was a stronger pull at her senses. It was a name. Her name? Was that  
her name? No... yes? She scrunched her brow in confusion. She got mixed  
feelings. A title, perhaps? Yes, a title sounded right, or a nickname.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she wasn't able to stall anymore, and  
that same unseen hand pushed her forward once more. Kitten stumbled  
into the alley, tripping over garbage and jarring her hand painfully,  
which she just now was beginning to feel.  
  
Kitten stopped abruptly, and the invisible guide that had  
been pulling her along subconsciously let her gone. Kitten stared with  
wide, fearful eyes at the mound of clothing before her, unmoving.  
Nearly two hours since she had freed herself from him, and he lay there  
still, dead.  
  
The hood was still blown back from his face, and Kitten  
resisted the urge to vomit; his face was nothing more than a few flaps  
of rotting flesh, gore, and a blackened skull. It didn't take a genius  
to figure out that this man was dead certainly, but had been so for  
many months.  
  
Kitten shuddered. She didn't know why she had been driven to  
come back. What was there of importance here? What did she need to see?  
Perhaps it had been her subconscious telling her she needed to see it  
again, point blank, to convince herself she wasn't crazy. A corpse had  
tried to kidnap her! Why? And for the thousandth time, who was 'They?'  
  
Kitten was unable to ponder any furthur, however, as a police  
siren was heard in the distance, coming closer. Deciding that she was  
in a very bad place to be should she be spotted as she was, still with  
a pistol in her pocket, Kitten turned and ran.  
  
And promptly fell on her face. Kitten hissed in pain as her  
sliced palm slapped against the dirty ground hands down to stop her  
fall. The bleeding that had slowed from the cold began again with a  
vengence. Pulling herself to her feet rather painfully, Kitten suddenly  
stopped as a tiny, frail noise drifted to her ears.  
  
She paused, listened, and was just about to shrug it off and  
keep going when she heard it again. Her brow wrinkled in puzzlement,  
Kitten looked around for the source of the small, terrified sounding  
noise.  
  
An odd rustle of newspaper on top of an upright cardboard box  
caught Kitten's attention, followed by yet another pitiful sound.  
Kitten crawled through the garbage to the box, yanked off the paper,  
and gasped. Inside the box, curled up in a corner, shivering violently  
with cold and terror, was the tiniest newborn kitten she had ever  
imagined. The baby creature opened on large, amazingly sapphire blue  
eye to stare up at Kitten imploringly, yet with fear. Its coat was a  
filthy light gray, with splotches of pitch black greasy spots that was  
probably oil. The poor thing had a cut at the base of its tail.  
  
Kitten's heart just cried and tore at the sight, and she   
immediately scooped up the tiny thing; it was barely bigger than her  
fist! Making soothing noises, Kitten tucked it under her shirt and  
cuddledit close to her bosom to give it as much warmth and shelter as  
she possibly could, getting blood from the gash on her hand. The kitten  
sniffed the red on her fur, licked it, made a face, sneezed, and curled  
up even tighter against Kitten's chest, shivering.  
  
The police car sirens were closer than ever now, probably only  
a few meters away, down the street. Kitten, with a brief glance over  
her shoulder and a shudder of disgust at the sight of the rotting  
corpse, Kitten held the tiny cat closer to her, and took off running  
in the direction of the Sanq palace.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
Okay, short, I know, but hey, its New Years Eve! My boyfriends  
coming over! YAY! Thanks again from the bottom of my heart to all of  
you who cared enough to review! It means a lot to me! Happy New Year!  
Ja ne!  
  
  
-Alexia Goddess  
http://www.geocities.com/Alexia_Goddess/Entrance.html  
  
  
*ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY; I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING. THE OTAKU  
CHARACTERS AND PLOT ARE MINE, AS IS THE 'KITTEN' BRACELET.* 


	9. Chapter Nine: The Attack

~ kitten ~  
  
  
By Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kitten lay awake late at night, staring up with unblinking  
eyes at the underside of her navy blue canopy. At her side, curled  
up next to her in a mound of fluffy towels and pillows, as well as the  
thick down comforter, was the kitten Kitten had found earlier that  
day. Or rather, yesterday. Kitten's hand was bandanged and she had  
taken several showers after tending to her new charge. The tiny kitten,  
when scrubbed clean, had turned out to be a pure white medium length  
haired persian/siamese breed. She was completely white save for an odd  
marking on her forehead that was a blue gray.  
  
As she lay awake, awful memories of the evening before running  
endlessly around in her mind, Kitten stroked the small baby creature's  
soft, silky fur gently, and tried to think of a name to distract  
herself.  
  
When she was completely unable to think of anything due to   
lack of much needed sleep -it was near one in the morning- Kitten  
struggled to find something else to distract her mind, but kept  
coming back to the same thoughts and questions.  
  
How could a dead corpse have been walking around, talking, and  
have felt pain when she had attacked him? Also, how could his eyes have  
bulged in agony like they had when she had er, finished her 'singing?'  
  
Who were 'They?'  
  
Why did 'They' want her?  
  
What did 'Shinimejenya' mean?'  
  
How did 'Shinimejenya' apply to her?  
  
Why had she been driven to go back?  
  
The last question she had managed to derive an answer of sorts,  
one that somewhat made sense; she had felt, subconsciously, she  
supposed, the need to assure herself that she hadn't been hallucinating  
out of fear. Knowing that her pistol probably would have done much  
good, either -since the would be kidnapper was already dead- hadn't  
helped her frame of mind any.  
  
Then the last question finally hit her like a bulldozer;  
  
'What am I going to do?' Kitten felt tears come, and she rolled  
over onto her side, careful not to disturb her tiny bed companion, and  
cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
"She knows." Hiszeal said bluntly. His lord whirled from his  
stance at the unlit fireplace. "She knows we're after her."  
  
"*What?*" The man, still heavily shadowed as always, snarled as  
he approached his minion. "Do you mean she is still yet free?"  
  
"Yes, my lord," Hiszeal bowed his head slightly. The shadow  
man snarled and whirled around again, slamming a fist into the wall.  
Hiszeal's eyes glittered.  
  
"Time is running out," The shadow man hissed quietly after a  
moment. Then, a few seconds later, "We have little more room for  
error." He turned, and despite being unable to see through the ever  
present shadow over his master's face, Hisszeal could feel his lord's  
cold eyes on him.  
  
"Send in the Vamps," The shadowed master said, his voice hasty.  
"The subtle abduction route is out; she knows about that one now, so  
lets try a different style; option B."  
  
Hiszeal bowed, the shiny luster of his acid scar reflecting  
what little light there was ever so slightly. "As you wish, my lord."  
He murmured, and left.  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's scared," Axis said wristfully. "What happened?"  
  
"What do you think?" Zephra snarled. "A Corpis, most likely;  
you can feel her self doubt. That always comes after someone is first  
attacked by one of those walking corpses." There was a sound as if  
the spirited Countess had spat.  
  
"They'll be sending Vamps, next, most likely," Zion said in a  
calculating voice. He sighed. "This is not good. But at least the  
Corpis is out of the way."  
  
"Its a good thing it failed, too, whatever its mission was,"  
Kiros murmured. "I just did a deep scan of her aura; she's perfectly  
fine other than extremely shaken up. In her amnesia state, she still  
believes she is a tremagine in a antimagi plane."  
  
"Translation?" Zephra growled.  
  
"She doesn't think magic is real." Zion explained bluntly. "So  
she's thinking she might be going crazy."  
  
"This is not good," Axis muttered. "If the Lady Goddess stops  
believing in magic..."  
  
"She'll loose her powers."  
  
"This is definately not good." Zephra muttered.  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
"Goooooood morning!" Kitten dragged one groggy eye open at the  
sound of an evilly cheeful voice; it was just wrong to be so peppy in  
the morning. Once she managed to focus...  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!" Kitten jumped up, sitting up bolt  
right, away from the face that was *right* in front of hers. The real  
kitten that had been snuggled up on top of Kitten's chest was  
unceremoniously dumped into Kitten's lap. The feline glared up at Duo  
and Kitten both with an indignent sound and began to straighten its  
fur.  
  
"Don't DO that!" Kitten growled, breathing heavily. Duo rolled  
his eyes while laughing.  
  
"Hey, whose the mini-you?" Duo inquired, reaching down to  
stroke the length of the entire kitten's back with his finger. The  
kitten arched her back, her face set in an expression of kitty heaven,  
and began purring rather loudly for her size.  
  
Kitten chuckled and scratched her tiny charge under the chin  
ever so gently.  
  
"Don't know," Kitten grinned, stretched, and yawned. Duo  
gently lifted the baby creature into his arms, continuing to stroke her  
back. "I found her yesterday on my way home from-"  
  
"You went out?" Duo snapped suddenly, his finger stopped mid  
way down the kitten's back. The kitty snorted her annoyance at the  
distruption of Duo's administrations. Kitten blinked, and looked away.  
  
"Yes," She said bluntly. "Why shouldn't I? I took my pistol and  
I had my beeper and cell phone. Noth- Nothing happened." Kitten crossed  
her fingers behind her back, and her other hand under the quilts to  
hide their shaking.  
  
"Nothing, no reason," Duo said grudgingly, his face almost in  
a serious version of a pout. (AN: I've seen it, and its hilarious,   
don't ask me to discribe it any better than that, cause you can't.)  
  
"Anyway," Duo placed the tiny kitty back in Kitten's arms.  
"Relena asked me to ask you to join us for the Orientation breakfast  
this morning. Its to celebrate the official beginning of the  
preperations for 'Gundam Day,'"  
  
"Oh...okay..." Kitten felt a slight sinking her heart, knowing  
she wasn't going to be included in the celebrations much. Still, she  
thought, brightening, it was nice of the Sanq Princess to remember her;  
they hadn't been able to spend much time together since that first day.  
  
"Hey, you alright, Kit?" Duo asked suddenly, sitting on the  
edge of her bed. Kitten blinked. Was it that obvious?  
  
"Nothing!" Kitten cried, waving her hands. "I'm fine! Just not  
enough sleep I guess, thats all!" She put on a big, happy smile. "See?  
I'm *fine!*"  
  
'She's trying to hard to convince me," Duo thought to himself,  
but only grinned outwardly, wiggling his ears.  
  
"Whatever you say, sis," He chuckled, stood, ruffled her  
already messy morning hair, and left with a farewell and a wave over  
his shoulder.  
  
With a sigh, Kitten fell back onto her pillows.  
  
"He knows." She whispered before rolling over and curling up  
into a tight feeble position. Furthur sleep was denied to her, as  
usual, however, so it was with a heavy sigh that Kitten flung aside the  
bedding, stood, stretched, and headed for her bathroom for a nice long  
morning shower.  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
"Kit went downtown yesterday without telling us, and something  
happened that she's not telling us about," Duo said bluntly as he  
strode into the room and leaned against the wall, arms crossed while  
glowering, very un-Duo-like.  
  
"What do you mean?" Relena asked from behind her large  
oak desk in one of her smaller, more privet studies. She took off her  
reading glasses and looked at the American pilot curiously.  
  
"I went to go wake her up -we all know how late she sleeps in  
if we don't- and she was acting...funny." Duo scowled. "And when I  
asked her if anything was wrong, she tried waaaaaay too hard to  
convince me that nothing had happened."  
  
"Could it just be you're being overprotective?" Trowa asked,  
his voice almost careless in its lack of emotion from his position by  
a a bookcase, open book in hand.  
  
"Duo? Overprotective?" Dorothy said, her voice tainted with  
sarcasm as she lifted an eyebrow. Duo made a face and sat in a large,  
overstuffed armchair.  
  
"But seriously, guys, I think we should keep an eye on her,"  
The braided young man said seriously. Dead seriously. *That* caught  
the other pilots attention more than anything else.  
  
"Details," Wufei narrowed his eyes. "Go over your conversation,  
word for word."  
  
By the time Duo had done so, the others were halfway convinced.  
  
Half an hour later, when they were all seated at a table on a  
dais in one of the smaller ballrooms of the Sanq Palace, they were  
convinced the rest of the way when Kitten came in, her manner...off.  
  
She seemed perfectly normal to anyone else, but only the boys  
noticed the slight differences in the way she stood, talked, glanced  
around herself nervously.  
  
So keen on observing her, they were, that it wasn't until Duo  
specifically pointed it out that they noticed the tiny white cat with  
the odd marking on its forehead balancing itself on top of Kitten's  
head. This feat was made easier by Kitten's smooth, graceful gate and  
hair piled into a loose, messy-style bun atop her head with curls  
tumbling around it in a casual fashion.  
  
Around the kitten's neck was was an ice blue bow that rather   
than fight, the kitten seemed to wear with pride. It might have  
something to do with the fact that Kitten herself wore a similar ribbon  
around her throat as a choker, a silver dragon pendant around a pale  
blue crystal dangling from it, resting in the small of her throat.  
  
The silver of the dragon and the blue of the ribbons nicely  
matched Kitten's attire; fitted black dress pants that flared out at  
the bottom and had a silver filigree on the hems and going up the  
right pant leg. A matching filigree was on the left, short, slit  
sleeve of her slinky black, swoop-gathered neckline.  
  
Wufei, as well as Relena and many others, raised an eyebrow at  
the sight of an ornate silver dragon hilted sword strapped loosely to  
Kitten's side. Even more surprising was the natural way she wore it, as  
if she had been born with it at her side.  
  
Kitten was stopped several times to by various young men and  
ladies curious of her identity; they had never seen her before and they  
had thought only people involved in the ball/faire had been invited to  
the Orientation breakfast, and surely she was too young to be of any  
importance, or so they thought.  
  
It was because of these delays that it took the flabbergastered  
blonde young woman to reach the dias where she had spotted her friends  
sitting.  
  
"Hi," She said, flashing a smile, sounding almost breathless  
as she fell into a seat beside Duo, at the end of the table. "Sorry  
I'm late."  
  
"Thats fine," Relena said from the center of the table, having  
heard Kitten's apology. The two could barely see each other, yet they  
managed to exchange smiles and a few words before a chiming sound  
rang out, and Relena stood up and officially announced the start of  
the Orientation Breakfast.  
  
"As you all know," Relena said to the small number -only  
sixty, or so- of people in the small ballroom. "Today is a day that  
we begin planning the preperations for the grand ball/faire that is to  
honor those who did so much for the cause of good during the horrible  
wars not too long ago."  
  
The Sanq Princess went on to describe the processes they would  
be going through during the next week. The G-Boys were all paying  
decently close attention (All except Duo, that is, who was thoroughly  
enjoying driving Wufei insane by flicking his tight pony-tail when the  
chinese boy's attention was elsewhere). Kitten, however, mentally  
shrugged it off and didn't really bother to listen all that well; she  
had only been invited out of politeness and friendship, anyways; none  
of this had anything to do with her.  
  
The kitten that still had yet to be named that was still  
sitting on top of Kitten's head mewed in a sympathetic way before  
bounding down off of Kitten's head, bouncing off her shoulder, and   
landing delicatedly on the white table cloth. The tiny creatures legs  
trembled momentarily, then she regained her balance and attacked the  
task of emptying a *much* to full minature pitcher of cream.  
  
Kitten grinned and chuckled lightly at the absolutely adorable  
sight the impossibly small baby kitten made, with its hind legs barely  
touching the table, her front paws continuously slipping on the fine,  
polished china edge of the small pitcher.  
  
The kitten stopped its quest, looked at the girl with an  
expression that clearly stated 'lets see you do better in my  
situation.' Kitten chuckled, amused at herself that she had understood  
the kitten's meaning so easily. Still smiling, the teenage girl lifted  
the almost weightless creature and placed her on her shoulder before  
removing her teacup from the saucer, retreaving the small pitcher of  
cream, and pouring a decent amount in the now vacated saucer.  
  
Kitten set the small creature back down on the table, then  
laughed again at the comical scene her tiny charge made in her dash to  
get to the now reachable cream.  
  
'Sort of like me,' Kitten thought. 'I was trying to reach   
something I needed, but I could not reach it, not quite. Then the  
boys came along and gave it to me...'  
  
Kitten reached out, in the back of her mind noticing that   
Relena had sat back down and now everyone was talking while waiting for  
breakfast to be served, and stroked the small animal's smooth fur.  
The kitten purred in contentment, and Kitten smiled again.  
  
'What do I name you, little one?' Kitten murmured in her own  
mind. 'You're so ferociously cute, so avid and determined. You may  
be small, but you're a fighter... You have a spark of light in your   
eyes, a glitter. You're like a little dragon... Oh, *what* do I call  
you?'  
  
Kitten, while still stroking the small kitty, eyed the odd,  
blue-gray markuing on the animal's forehead. It was small, the siz of  
the fingernail on Kitten's pinky finger. As she examined at as closely  
as she had since she first laid eyes on the creature, Kitten smiled as  
she realized what it looked like.  
  
"A little dragon indeed..." Kitten murmured. The small marking  
on the baby creature's forehead *did* look like a miniature dragon,  
doing a arabatic backwards somersault in midair.  
  
'What to call you...my little firefly, my little light, my  
tiny dragon...'  
  
It came to her so fast Kitten blinked and almost physically  
recoiled.  
  
"Akari..." Kitten whispered the Japanese word for light.  
"Little Akarijenya."  
  
Somewhere in the back of her mind, Kitten's subconscious  
translated it, and Kitten smiled. 'Little Light Dragon.'  
  
"Well, little Akari," Kitten whispered, scooping up the tiny  
animal and cuddling it to her cheek. "Looks like I've finally found  
you a name."  
  
Kitten's smug, victorious mood was shattered as something  
slammed into her mental world, ferociously gripping her attention and  
squeezing it painfully like a vice. Kitten didn't realize that she had  
cried out in a blood curling cry of pain as she doubled up and shot  
away from the table, her chair overturning as she curled up on the  
floor. Little Akari was on the floor, vigorously merowing at her  
mistress in avid worry.  
  
Duo was also almost immediately at his 'little sister's' side,  
quickly followed by Quatre. Even Wufei stood over her, looking slightly  
concerned. Relena called for a doctor, and Dorothy had darted out the  
door to find a phone.  
  
But meanwhile, unnoticed by all...  
  
The blade, hidden because of its being sheathed at the moment,  
of the Dragon katana that was strapped to Kitten's side flashed icy  
blue.  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
"Damnit!" Axis roared. "Its too soon! She can't fight them now!  
Not with all those people around!"  
  
"What are we going to do?" Zephra's cry was entertwined with  
avid worry. "We can't Appear now! It would ruin everything and then  
They would know we're here!"  
  
"Trust her, guys," Surprisingly, it was Kiros that spoke up,  
his voice sure and calm. "We have to trust Kiticatya to do what she  
has to do, the only thing she can do."  
  
"But she doesn't remember!" Zephra wailed. "How can we?"  
  
"Do we have a choice?" Zion snapped. "I just hope our hosts  
have enough sense not to engage the Vamps head on."  
  
Kiros snorted. "Mine will, but we all know yours probably  
won't."  
  
"Hush!" Zephra snapped. They all froze as the oncoming aura of  
potent, evil power washed over them. "They're almost here..."  
  
"Be smart, cousin," Zion murmured. "You may not remember, but  
your body and heart will; use your instincts. Live! *Live!*"  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
"They're coming..." Kitten croaked hoarsely.  
  
"What? Who? Whose coming?" Duo asked, hands on her shoulders.  
Kitten squeezed her eyes shut harder as darkness battered her senses.  
Not the darkness of nearing unconsciousness, but the potent darkness  
of approaching evil...  
  
"Get...out..." She hissed through gritted teeth. That prescence  
again...someone who was her, yet wasn't...the same voice that was not  
her own that had taken over that one time in Heero's room. There was a  
commanding tone in her voice, one that caught the Gundam Pilot's  
attention and held it.  
  
"I-I said go!" She abruptly, fighting the pain that latched onto  
her mind and heart, stood up straight, hands clenched at her sides.  
  
"We're not leaving." Heero said, monotone, taking an almost  
defensive stance beside Relena as he said so, hand on his gun.  
  
The people in the room were very well aware of something not  
right, and uneasiness began to become catchy.  
  
Kitten looked around her in frantic worry; what was she to do?  
That thing...the prescence that was approaching...somehow she was  
*positive* they were after her... She couldn't let the people get hurt!  
She had to get away! Away from all the people! Draw the evil away from  
Duo and Relena and the others!  
  
Kitten, in a fluid movement she hadn't known she was capable of  
doing, took a few quick steps and leaped into the air, somersaulting  
over the table in midair to land on the floor, a few feet away from the  
dais. She took of running towards the door, tiny Akari -whom had at  
sometime climbed onto her shoulder- was digging her claws into her  
mistress's shoulder for dear life.  
  
But even as she ran, dodging the people that had begun to   
panic, Kitten knew she wouldn't make it. Kitten suddenly gasped and  
cried out in surprise as the Dragon Blade at her side flashing brighter  
than a star, burning through the scabard so that the blade hung bare at  
her side.  
  
It was then, just as dread suddenly engulfed every sense Kitten  
possessed, that the ceiling caved in as giant creatures that could only  
be from the underworld rained down, and chaos errupted.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
  
  
Heh heh heh....I've been wanting to write that part as a  
cliffhanger for ages. *evil grin* Got ya now? I wasn't planning on  
including much magic in this, but, hey, oh well...  
  
Has anyone figured out the plot twist with Zion and co???? I hope not!  
hee hee...Anyhoo, until next time! Ja ne!  
  
  
-Alexia  
  
  
  
*ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY; I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING. THE OTAKU  
CHARACTERS AND PLOT ARE MINE, AS IS THE 'KITTEN' BRACELET.* 


	10. Chapter Ten: Identity Discovery

~ kitten ~  
  
  
By Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
  
  
  
Panic reigned supreme as giant batlike creatures crashed down  
through the ceiling. Kitten's hand was already on her katana hilt,  
ready to draw, but she froze just in time to remember that she did  
*not* wish to bring attention to herself.  
  
Dozens of bodyguards appeared out of nowhere and ushured  
the Princess Relena to relevent safety, and the pandemonium that filled  
the air lessened slightly as more people managed to get out. Kitten was  
sorely tempted to panic right along with them, and clenched her eyes  
shut to fight back the rising wildness to run, run, run and get out...  
but just as she was about to go nearly wild with fright, something  
grabbed ahold of her mind, and held it tight.  
  
Kitten's widened suddenly as she realized that she was standing  
silently, calmly admits the chaos that surrounded her, the screaming,  
the pushing, the madness. She stood as she felt that same soothing  
calmness, that control, that sensory of someone who was not really her  
guiding her movements and actions. Another being filled her body,  
someone that she felt she knew, but yet was not her...was it? It felt  
so familiar, so right... Yet this feeling of solid confidence and  
smooth control in the middle of such chaos seemed so odd...oddly right.  
How was it that she was able to be so calm? There were things that  
came from nightmares after *her!* And she was *calm?*  
  
Nevertheless, she was, calm, sure, and in control, no longer  
under the threat of panic. With a snap, her eyes flew open, her sea  
green eyes darkening to a stormy dark green, then aburptly flashing to  
the purest icy blue. Her hand unconsciously flitted to gently carress  
the Dragon Blade hilt at her side. She felt the cool silver steel hum  
at her touch, and she smiled.  
  
Her senses were sharp and keen, her mind coolly calculating as  
she eyed that monstrous beasts that moving to form an impenitrible  
ring around her.  
  
Deep within her own mind, Kitten was trembling. What was going  
on? What were these monsters? What did they want with her? AND WHY  
THE HECK WAS SHE SO CALM??????? UGH!!!! SHE DIDN'T UNDERSTAND ANY OF  
THIS!!!!!  
  
'Hush,' The calmness that was somehow a part of her that had  
taken over told her gently, and Kitten took a deep breath, and decided  
to play along, and, with a single thought, merged herself forcefully  
with the smooth calmness. The cool control that had taken over her  
body was now in her hands, the leash tight in her mental fists.  
  
Her right hand that was already on her katana hilt tightened  
its grip slightly, and her lips quirked downwards into a slight frown,  
yet at the same time her eyes lit up with amusement as five forms  
simultaniously leaped up and over the batlike beasts that were eyeing  
her hungrily with blood red eyes.  
  
"I told you to get out," Kitten said lightly as the five  
Gundam Pilots formed a loose ring around her, with their backs to her.  
Wufei had his katana out, and his black eyes were flashing angrily as  
he threw her a harsh frown.  
  
"You really are a blonde if you think we were gonna leave you,"  
Duo snarled. Kitten blinked, then smiled gently.  
  
Something inside her twitched, and worry began to seep through  
the calmness. Kitten fought it back mercilessly, knowing that if she  
lost whatever it was that she had grabbed, whatever it was that was  
allowing her to be so smooth and confident, she would start shaking and  
wailing like a typical damsel in distress.  
  
Kitten's attention was torn away from the stirring within her  
as one of the tall, black, gray, or brown batlike creatures with beady  
red eyes spoke.  
  
"Our master has bid us come and claim the one known as the Lady  
Goddess Kiticatya, the legendary Shinimejenya, bearer of the Jenyakatana,  
guardian of the Companion Akarijenya." Kitten decided that it was  
the largest creature, the one with a pelt that was pitch black and the  
dirtiest, clods of dried blood hanging from his fur.  
  
"And whom might this Kiticatya, this Shinimejenya be?" Quatre  
demanded, his tone firm, yet calculating and cautious.  
  
'Shinimejenya...' Kitten's mind was reeling under the  
confidence. That's what that dead man had called her! Coicidence? She  
may have been blonde, but even she knew that this was no coincidence.  
  
"Don't take me lightly, boy," The batlike creature snarled at  
Quatre. It raised one massive clawed bat wing to point one wickedly  
hooked claw at Kitten. "Do not tell me you do not know whom that retched  
human girl is! Anyone with magi powers would know the Shinijenya! And  
that is her! So do not *dare* to pretend you do not know her identity,  
human child!"  
  
Kitten, still standing firm, hand loosely around her dragon  
hilt, quirked a slight grin.  
  
"I know no name for myself, and I have no identity." She stated  
truthfully. "Nor do I acknowledge any name save the one I give myself.  
You say I am this Shinimejenya, well, I even if I am, I say that for  
distrupting the peace and disturbing my previously content and happy  
mood, and for being the disgustingly evil creature that you are,  
you shall be slain at my hand, by my blade. Right here, right now."  
  
A knowledge, a physical realization filled Kitten's body, and  
without thinking, her heart rather than her mind knew what she had to  
do, and her body automatically carried out the movements as if she had  
done so a thousand times before.  
  
With a lightning quick movement, Kitten had the Dragon blade  
in her hand and held out. With a feral cry, she leaped upwards and  
forwards towards the black beast with an almost inhuman speed and  
at an almost unbelievable height.  
  
The black bat creature choked, made a gargling sound, and  
coughed; blood so dark it was black bubbled up and spilled out of its  
mouth, dripping from its fangs as its beady red eyes bulged. The Gundam  
Boys stood, jaws dropped -Even Heero's eyes were wide- in amazement at  
what they saw.  
  
Kitten was floating in midair, her very skin radiating a silver  
ice blue glow, the source of her levitation yet to be discovered. The  
Dragon blade that was hilt deep in the bat creature's chest was liquid  
blue fire in the form of a living, lashing, roaring, rearing dragon in  
her hands.  
  
With a great thrust, Kitten shot upwards, taking her blade with  
her while it was still buried within the evil creature, slicing the bat  
thing up the middle. There was no more blood, nor gore, however; the  
beast simply burst, exploded like a paper bag full of dust that had  
been shot. The powdered remains of the bat thing filled the air, and  
settled to the ground.  
  
Kitten, still radiating her silver blue aura, slowly turned in  
midair to face the rest of the batlike creatures. They shielded  
themselves from her glow; they were not as strong as their leader.  
  
"Now!" Duo cried, seeing that the monsters were afraid and distracted  
by Kitten. He readjusted his grip on his large gun held out before him,  
took aim, and a giant brown bat creature cried out in pain as it clutched  
its bullet-imploded pupil.  
  
"Bullseye!" Duo shouted in truimph, and took aim again at another  
one as Kitten flew in and finished off the one that Duo had blinded with  
a single stroke to the heart.  
  
The G-boys shook themselves and took aim as well, aiming for  
the eyes, throat, and heart. Once they figured out that the only place  
that did any damage was the eyes, they went about a systimatic  
destruction of the off-guard bat things; the Gundam Pilots shot the  
bats blind, and while they were distracted by the pain, Wufei and Kitten  
would finish them off with quick jabs and stabs directly to the heart,  
which was apparently the *only* way to kill them.  
  
When at last the final bat-like creature was destroyed, they  
all looked around to discover that all the bodies had become piles of  
ashy dust, and nothing more. They also saw that all the breakfasts  
guest were either gone, hysterical, or -as in most cases, they saw-  
unconscious.  
  
Kitten was breathing heavily, two spots of skin on her back  
alternatly cramping, then flexing. Oddly, it was not painful at all,  
just tired and sore after such avid arobatics. Looking over her shoulder  
wearily, Kitten did a double-take and shrieked, fell a few feet in the  
air, then rightened herself. Protruding from those two aforementioned  
areas on her back were monstrously giant, almost completely transparent,  
silvery blue crystal dragon wings.  
  
"My God..." Duo breathed from down below, eyes fixated on the  
huge glass-looking, dragon-like wings extending from Kitten's shoulder  
blades. Each wing by itself was easily seven feet long, perhaps eight,  
several inches thick, and at least three feet wide, probably more like  
three and a half.  
  
Kitten looked away from her new appendages to survey the room.  
Pillars were piles of rumble, entire sections of walls were powdered,  
chunks of the previously flawless marble floor had been exploded,  
leaving messy white craters. the ceiling was practically non existent;  
the tables were all nothing more than splinters. Not a single piece of  
china remained.  
  
Seeing the complete destruction *she* had caused, Kitten lost  
ahold of that calm control completely, and burst into tears midair,  
bloody sword still in hand. She fluttered clumsily down the floor,  
where the kitten Akari was immediately at her side, mewing in rapid  
concern and scolding for being so reckless. The little kitten was on  
her mistress's shoulders immediately, licking away the salty tears as  
the came. And come they did, endlessly as Kitten dropped her Dragon  
Blade, buried her face in her hands, and sobbed, the cold metal of her  
kitten bracelet on her wrist pressing into her temple and cheek.  
  
"K-Kit...?" Duo asked as he cautiously approached. Kitten  
looked up at the man she considered an older brother with big, tearful,  
helpless, pleading sea green eyes.  
  
"Who am I?" Kitten sobbed, looking lost and completely alone.  
She looked down at her torn and bloody hands.  
  
There was silence for a moment, then...  
  
"Do you know what Shinimejenya means?" She asked hoarsely. She  
didn't wait for a reply. She looked up at them with haunted eyes.  
  
"It means Dragon Goddess of Destruction."  
  
Kitten looked down with eyes that now held bitterness, not  
their usual bright, cheery glow. It made Quatre shudder as Kitten  
whispered, "What am I?" Her voice broken and torn. She sobbed once more  
before her eyes rolled up into her head, and she collapsed to the  
floor, completely unconscious. Her crystal wings flashed and  
disappeared, leaving simple, human -or not so human- Kitten alone and  
seemingly normal unconscious on the cold, bloody marble floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
"Darnit..." Axis growled, yet his voice sounded broken, as was  
his heart at 'seeing' his love so lost and confused.  
  
"At least we're not in danger of her loosing her powers,  
anymore," Zephra whispered.  
  
That was the end of anyone trying to brighten the mood; the  
sorrow that hung on the heart of the unconscious one they had supposed  
to protect surrounded them too heavily, and their throats were clogged  
tight with gloom.  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
*FLASH!*  
  
  
"But *why?*" The little girl whined to her older cousin, standing  
beside her. Her face was set in an adorable pout. The boy, her cousin,  
groaned.  
  
"Come one, Kitty, you *know* I don't have a choice!" The older  
boy sighed. "Momma and poppa are making me go. I'm their oldest son and  
a prince; I have no choice! I *have* to go meet the Princess of Zilain  
or it could meet war!"  
  
"Meet the princess?" The little girl raised an eyebrow. "You  
mean if you don't *marry* her!" The child plopped down on a stool and  
began crying loudly. "Its not *fair!*"  
  
  
  
*FLASH!*  
  
  
  
"Its too bad that first suitoress lost her hair so suddenly,"  
A young girl, nearing her teens, said with a giggle. It was the same  
girl that had bawled over her cousin's leaving to meet a possible  
bride only a few years ago.  
  
The girl sitting beside her, that bore a starting resemblence  
to the girl that had just commented on the suitoress, rolled her eyes.  
  
"You are sooo evil, Kitty, you know that?" The older girl  
shook her head as the younger girl laughed gleefully.  
  
"At least our cousin didn't have to marry her!" She pointed out.  
"That princess of Zilain was *horrid!*"  
  
"Yes, she was, little sister, but unfortunately, Zion has to meet  
another countess this weekend. She's quite pretty, and she has more  
bodyguards than even mother, and she's not even directly related to  
royalty as we are!"  
  
"Then how are we going to sabatogue her?" The smaller girl asked  
of her older sister. Her older sibling grinned sinisterly and beckoned  
the younger girl closer, and began whispering in her ear. The smaller  
girl grinned and squealed gleefully.  
  
  
  
*FLASH!*  
  
  
  
"Kitty! Kitten, no, you can't!" The same boy, now a man, that had   
tried to console the girl-child when he had to go away ran towards a  
young woman that was beginning to be engulfed by a bright silver-blue  
light.  
  
"Kitty, no!" Another woman, older than the girl in the light and  
almost identicle to her, was right behind the first man. She sobbed as  
she fell to her knees. "No...no, my darling little sister...you can't  
do this..."  
  
"I have to." A voice said in both their minds, and the mind of a  
man that hid behind a large oak tree, his face and eyes ridden with  
an emotional agony so great it was impossible to bear just looking at  
him as he gazed at the blonde, sea green eyed woman that was now  
completely within the bubble of light.  
  
"I have no choice, my cousin, my sister...my love..." This last  
was directed to the man behind the tree. "I am already nicknamed,  
however fondly, Shinimejenya by the people. Let me know become the  
Shinimejenya for real, as is foretold in the Legend."  
  
"But...but we'll loose *you!*" The older woman sobbed.  
  
"No...no, you won't, sister," They were now unable to see the  
woman in the light, as the light had become too brilliant. "I will  
always be with you. Always."  
  
Then there was a monstrous roar that could only come from the  
throat of a dragon. The light pulsed brighter than the sun, then  
vanished. When the woman's cousin, sister, and love were able to look  
again, they saw a woman, her hair the color of quicksilver, her eyes  
the color of flashing opal sapphires, her skin as pale and smooth as  
snow. She stood on a hilltop, a sword made of liquid blue fire in her  
hands. At her side, was a tiny infant cat with eagle wings, and a  
dragon-like snout and tail.  
  
"Behold...the Shinimejenya...." The man whispered.  
  
"Kitty!" The woman screamed, and rushed, stumbling, up the hill  
to embrace the younger woman that was her little sister.  
  
  
  
  
*FLASH!*  
  
  
  
"Kiticatya, don't you DARE!!!" The same woman, slightly older  
now by only a year or two, screamed at her little sister once more, the  
same as she had done so long ago on a hilltop.  
  
"Just like before, I don't have a choice!" The younger woman  
snapped, whirling on her older sibling. Her silver hair and blue eyes  
had returned to their honey golden and sea green colors. "They *will*  
find us, sister, and we both know that when they do, *I* am the only  
one that stands a chance! You *cannot* be there!"  
  
"Yes, we *will* be there!" The man, the cousin, older and much  
more commanding, a true prince, stepped out of the shadows and took the  
younger woman by the shoulders and stared into her eyes. "You will *not*  
carry out this foolishness, younger cousin of mine. You will be alone,  
without knowledge of who you are, unable to use your powers because you  
won't even know you *have* them... Cousin, *think* about this!"  
  
"Don't you think I have?" She snapped, wrenching herself from  
his grasp. "I won't endanger those I love anymore! I won't!" Her gaze  
flitted beyond her sister and cousin to the same man that had been  
standing by the oak tree. Her eyes softened, filled with compassion. His  
arm was in a sling, bruises on his face, and he looked as if when  
walking he had to limp.  
  
"I won't." She whispered. And with that she turned, and fled  
down the palace corridor.  
  
  
  
  
*FLASH!*  
  
  
  
A potion bottle; she swallowed it.  
  
  
  
  
*FLASH!*  
  
  
  
A long forgotten spell; she whispered it.  
  
  
  
  
*FLASH!*  
  
  
  
An amulet in disguise; she clasped it.  
  
  
  
  
*FLASH!*  
  
  
  
A portal to a different world; she leapt in.  
  
  
  
  
*FLASH!*  
  
  
  
Falling... Swirling...Her mind; fogging, walls being built  
between her and her memories.   
  
Voices... "We will follow you! You can't stop us! We're your  
Guardians!"  
  
Falling... Pain! A cry; she'd landed.... Memories... dissappearing...  
blackness... She shook her head to clear away the darkness. Tried to  
remember where she was...  
  
Nothing.  
  
And so she wandered.  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
With a gasp, Kitten was awake and sitting bolt right up in bed.  
A fierce storm raged outside, pounding on her windows. Frantically she  
looked all around and found that she was in her bed, in her room at  
the Sanq Palace.  
  
She was drenched in her own sweat, making the bandages that  
were all over he body damp and extremely uncomfortable, but she noticed  
neither the sweating nor her wounds that had begun to complain nor the  
damp bandaging.  
  
With a wide smile, Kitten threw aside the covers, ran to her  
window, Akari at her heels, tossed aside the heavy draperies, and threw  
open the window. With wind and rain that came down in sheets wipping  
around her, tangling her hair and twisting her white satinteen nightgown  
around her legs, Kitten threw her head back and laughed for joy.  
  
Still laughing her heart out, tears of happiness running down  
her face, Kitten opened her mouth to scream to the world.  
  
"I remember!!!!" She sobbed as she yelled at the top of her  
lungs.  
  
"I REMEMBER!!!!!!!"  
  
Thunderous lightning seemed to roll and boom in responce, and  
Kitten leaped towards her bed and grabbed her Dragon Blade that was  
resting there. With a yank, she had it out of its scabard, and she was  
back to the window, grinning widely, sword held aloft.  
  
"I know who I am!" She screamed. Her eyes flashed icy blue as  
she yelled out a challenge to those whom had been chasing her. "And I  
know, I KNOW who You are!!! I know my Secret! I know why you want me,  
minions of the Jhinzs! If you want my secret, if you want what I have  
so bad, if you want *me* so bad, Duke Jzaar, then COME AND CLAIM ME!!"  
  
Still laughing giddily, Kitten thrust her sword the sky, threw  
her head back and screamed once more;  
  
"*I REMEMBER!!!!!!!!!*"  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
  
Dun dun dun dun....whoa, intense chapter, ne? That turned out so  
cool! *grins* Hope ya like! PLEASE review! *looks around* Where did  
everyone go? *tears*  
  
Do you think I had her remember too soon? *looks around again*  
Huh huh? Should I have waited, or what? I need to know! Cuz if I did  
I'll rewrite it. Anyhoo, thankies for reading! Ja ne!  
  
  
-Alexia  
  
  
  
  
*ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY; I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING. THE OTAKU  
CHARACTERS AND PLOT ARE MINE, AS IS THE 'KITTEN' BRACELET.* 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Explanations

~ kitten ~  
  
  
By Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you mean to tell me you have brought me naught but *another*  
failure?" The shadowed man snarled, advancing on his minion. Hiszeal  
bowed his head in apparent submission, but inwardly he was seething. If  
only this clod of a leader would stop underestimating the girl! She  
wasn't the Shinimejenya for no reason! Corpises and Vamps never did  
anything before, what made him think that they would now?  
  
"May I select the next course of action, sire?" Hiszeal didn't  
care if he got a beating for this 'insubordination;' they would be  
found and killed if they didn't do some successful damage soon!  
  
"If you think you are...competent enough?" The shadowed man  
growled deep in his throat. "You haven't been so far." Hiszeal fought  
the urge to clench his fists as he nodded his affirmative in his belief  
that he could do it.  
  
"Very well," The man whirled and sat down heavily in a plush  
chair behind his huge, ornate desk. "Do not fail me again, on pain of  
death, Hiszeal. Do *not* fail."  
  
"I shall not, honorable master," Hiszeal bowed, and left,  
seething with hidden rage. Storming down the dark, damp, stinking  
corridors, he snarled. He would have that snippity dragon goddess! She  
would be his! And not just his prisoner...  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let me get this straight," Dorothy held up her hand. Kitten  
sat in a chair in another one of Relena's studies, twirling the hilt of  
her Dragon Blade in one hand and stroking a purring Akari with the  
other. She nodded her go ahead for Dorothy.  
  
"Okay, you're real name is Kiticatya Shidazhi, a Countess of  
this...alternate dimensional kingdom?" Kitten nodded, and Dorothy  
continued. "And the Crown Prince, the heir to the throne, Prince Zion  
is your cousin?" Again, Kitten nodded, a patient grin on her lips.  
  
"And your older sister is a Princess, Princess Zephra, and one of  
your best friends is Crown Prince Zion's best friend and advisor, the  
Duke Kiros?" Trowa summed.  
  
"Yup," Kitten nodded.  
  
"Okay, if you're from...another dimension, then what are you  
doing here?" Duo asked, leaning forward in his own chair across from  
Kitten. Kitten sighed and looked out a window, and stopped her fiddling  
with her sword.  
  
"It's...complicated." She stated after a moment.  
  
"We have time," Relena said gently, placing a hand on Kitten's  
shoulder from her seat beside the girl. Kitten smiled gently. So much  
for trying to avoid telling them about the Jhinzs.  
  
"To make a long story short, I hold a gift, a secret. I am the  
only one who has ever had it, and it is valuable beyond imagination."  
Kitten began, leaning forward, elbows on knees, hands clasped befor her.  
"There is an...organization in my world, the only one of its kind, but  
it is *extremely* extensive and powerful. My cousin's father, the king,  
has only recently uncovered the identity of the leader, a traitor, and  
banished him. His name is Duke Jzaar."  
  
"Sounds like a villain's name," Quatre said observingly. Kitten  
grinned.  
  
"It does, doesn't it?" She laughed. "Well, to continue, the  
sole purpose of this organization is to revive Meganijenya, the Dragon  
of Darkness."  
  
"Is it just me, or is there a dragon theme going on here?" Duo  
asked with a raised eyebrow. "Dragon sword, our dragon goddess, here,  
a dragon for the bad guy, dragon wings... Is there anymore?"  
  
Kitten laughed again. Everyone had noticed that she had laughed  
more in the past hour that they had been in the study since early that  
morning than the whole month they had known her.  
  
"So let me guess, they need you for some part of the proccess  
to revive this Meganijenya since you're the 'Dragon Goddess-'"  
  
"Of Destruction, and darkness falls under Destruction," Kitten  
added to Quatre's beginning summary, her voice bitter. "But yes, thats  
it in a nutshell. But they need me alive and relatively unharmed. Not  
only am I useless to them dead, but if I were to die, so would any  
remaining residue of Meganijenya, completely erasing *any* chance of  
reviving him."  
  
"Why didn't you just kill yourself?" Heero asked, his voice  
emotionless. Relena threw him a deathglare of her own, which he easily  
ignored. Kitten hung her head, clutching her Dragon hilt so hard her  
knuckles became a bloodless white.  
  
"I tried..." She whispered. "But I couldn't...for more than one  
reason. For one, I have so many lives that depend on me, and plus,  
Shinimejenya wouldn't let me."  
  
"Shinimejenya?" Trowa asked. "I thought *you* were Shinimejenya."  
  
"I am," Kitten nodded, looking up with weary eyes. "But not.  
I am Shinimejenya, yet at the same time she is seperate."  
  
"Like symbiotes?" Quatre asked. Kitten made a face that said  
'sort of.'  
  
"That would be a good way to describe it...when I am me, truely,  
one hundred percent me, and me alone, she lives dorment deep within  
my heart, mind, and soul." Kitten's eyes became glazed, and she grinned.  
"We can communicate at any time. When I put the memory-less spell on  
myself, I asked her not to speak to me, so my memories wouldn't be  
awakened. She kept my request, and so I didn't know she was there until  
this morning when I remembered, and she revealed herself to me."  
  
"Whoa, did you just say you deliberately erased your own  
memories?" Dorothy exclaimed. Kitten blinked, then looked sheepish. She  
had meant to leave that part out.  
  
"Sort of..." Kitten started. "I didn't *erase* my memories...  
I just sort of... cut them off from the rest of my conscious." She  
sighed. Trowa and Relena seemed to be the only ones really getting it.  
"Think of a city," Kitten began. "The capitol is the core of your mind  
and being. The...the temples are your memories, and they're all grouped  
together. When I did the memory-less spell, it was like building a  
wall around the temples, seperating them from the rest of the city and  
the capitol. Now do you get it? My memories were still there and  
perfectly intact, its just that I couldn't get to them to remember."  
  
"I see..." Dorothy nodded thoughtfully. "But why? Why go to all  
this? To hide yourself from Them?"  
  
Kitten smiled gently. "Partially. But once..." Kitten's eyes  
darkened. "But once, right before I left, They...They attacked. They  
got close, so close, too close. Someone I...someone I loved dearly,  
more than life was hurt and hurt bad protecting me." Kitten looked up  
and firmly stared directly into Heero's eyes, her gaze solid and  
unwavering. Heero, though he didn't show it in the slightest, felt  
something within him, something alien and not a part of him stir  
slightly, then go back down to the depths of his suppressed emotions as  
Kitten looked away again.  
  
"After that I vowed that never again would anyone be hurt  
protecting me." She looked down sorrowfully. "And so I left, and came  
here." She sighed in annoying frustration. "Then I had to go meet you  
guys, and now I have to leave again."  
  
"WHAT?" Duo screeched.  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, that *does* it!" Zephra growled. "I have *so* had enough  
of my pig-headed sister!"  
  
"Zephra, no!" Zion yelled.  
  
"Zephra!" Kiros growled in frustration as and the others sensed  
Zephra's mind and aura begin to glow...  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
"How can you be so selfish, onna?" Wufei stepped forward,  
snarling. Kitten blinked, then her eyes hardened in anger.  
  
"Selfish?" She breathed lowly. "You do not know the meaning of  
selfish, human! You know *nothing!* How dare you accuse me of such a  
thing?"  
  
*"Because he's right!"* A voice that Kitten knew all to well  
growled. Everyone gasped and stepped back, including Kitten, as Wufei  
began to glow.  
  
"What the-" Duo unconsciously went to stand in front of Kitten,  
but he -along with everyone else- blinked in surprise when she boldly  
moved him aside and planted herself directly in front of a wildly  
twisting and yelling and downright outraged Wufei. She had her feet  
spread out, and her arms crossed, a postive scowling glare on her face.  
  
Then, something happened....it was as if someone were shining a  
super powerful light from directly behind Wufei, or as if he was going  
backwards very fast, leaving an after image of himself before him. Only  
this 'afterimage' was of a woman.  
  
And she looked very familiar...  
  
There was a spectacular flash, through which even Kitten and  
Heero were forced to look aside. And when it cleared, the first one to  
make a noise was Kitten, glaring at the solid, whole, and very much real  
version of the afterimage woman, in the form of a low growl deep in her  
throat.  
  
"Hello, *sister*." Kitten growled, glaring. The woman that was  
standing right in front of Wufei with her back to him and facing Kitten  
was almost a mirror image of Kitten. Her hair was the same deep honey  
gold, slightly darker, but went to her thighs instead of her behind.  
Her eyes were almost identicle to Kitten's, except instead of being sea  
green with flecks of silver, they were sea green with flecks of gold,  
making them more of a hazel green. Her lips were smaller, more petite,  
and redder, and her forehead had less worry lines, for all she looked to  
be older.  
  
"'Sister?'" Relena echoed, her voice shaky at what she had just  
seen; she had been removed from the small dining hall before Kitten had  
first shown her...abilites.  
  
"Boys, Relena, Dorothy," Kitten said through gritted teeth. "May  
I present my older sister, Princess Zephra of Xylion." Kitten narrowed  
her eyes. "Now, *what* were you doing as a Ridder using *Wufei* as a  
host???"  
  
"I-I had a *woman* inside me?" Wufei choked. Zephra turned  
slightly and smirked at her former host as she gave him a large,  
exagerated wink.  
  
"Sister, dear, might we have a privet chat? Specifically about the  
use of Forbidden Magi Arts?"  
  
"No, we may not, and they weren't Forbidden, Zephie, or else I wouldn't  
have used them," Kitten snapped. "They were only Restricted."  
  
*"Well what about using a Reluctance spell?"* Kitten's eyes  
widened as she heard yet another voice. She whirled to face Duo who was  
behind and slightly to her right.  
  
"No..." She whispered, whipping her head around to glare in accusation  
at her sister as Duo shrieked; he was glowing the same as Wufei had been.  
Kitten groaned and sighed, then stood at a lazy stance and crossed her  
arms, pursed her lips, and glared at the tall, solid male figure that now  
stood before her, in front of a jaw-dropped Duo.  
  
"Hello, cousin." Kitten said lowly. The prince before her grinned  
sheepishly and looked around her at Zephra. "Its her fault!" He said  
almost poutingly.  
  
"Zion?"  
  
"Yes, Zeph?"  
  
"Stuff it."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Zion wiggled his ears. And Kitten growled as Zephra  
laughed to hid her own temptation to grin; her cousin may be goofy, at  
times, when he wasn't being serious -which was almost all the time- but  
she was still not happy with him.  
  
Presently, Zion stopped his immaturity and frowned, looking at his  
young cousin with a glare that could melt steel.  
  
"We have some talking to do," He hissed.  
  
"No, I don't, but you do." Kitten said defiantly to her two older  
relatives. "I told you not to follow me. And I suppose Kiros is here, too,  
isn't he, the traitor?"  
  
*"Hey, someone had to come along to make sure you didn't get Tainted  
on your way!"* A voice that everyone assumed could only be 'Kiros' said  
in protest.  
  
Relena began to glow.  
  
"Miss Relena!" Quatre cried as the Sanq Princess shrieked. A  
tall, wiry form was seen as a shadow out befor her. It began to  
solidify...  
  
Heero had a gun out in a flash. Zephra moved quicker than  
lightning, and a whistling sound kissed everyone's ears as she flung  
her arm out towards Heero's hand. Heero looked at his hand in mild  
surprise, blinking. He looked to the wall and blinked again. Everyone  
followed his gaze and more jaws were were dropped as they saw Heero's  
gun nailed to the wall by a glittering gold dagger. The dark silver  
blade of the knife hade gone *through* the metal of the gun to stab the  
wall.  
  
There was a gasping noise, and everyone's attention was pulled  
back to the blonde politician as Relena collapsed. It was the tall wiry  
man that got to her first, however, and was apologizing unceasingly,  
checking her for outward injuries using his eyes and hands, and inward  
injuries using his sensory magic.  
  
"She's fine, just breathless and in shock," He told them after a  
moment. "You boys handled it okay because you've gone through physical  
hardships before, but the Princess hasn't, not really." He looked to  
Heero. "I really am sorry, but she is fine."  
  
"I-I *am* fine..." Relena gasped, trying to sit on her own.  
Kitten helped her to stand, supporting her on one side, the tall man on  
the other.  
  
"Good to see you, again, Kiros," Kitten said dryly to the wiry  
man once Relena had caught her breath and was sitting on a small couch.  
Kiros grinned at her sheepishly.  
  
"You, too, Kit," He said, scratching his head. Kitten eyed the  
rest of the boys, and Dorothy.  
  
"Now that you're here, I *know* I'm not getting out of that talk  
after all..." She said with a sigh.  
  
"You weren't getting out of it even before the guys came,"  
Zephra snorted. Kitten stuck her tongue out at her older sister, and  
Dorothy grinned. Kitten abruptly frowned and looked away, out a window,  
but not really looking at anything.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Duo asked. Kitten blinked, and looked down. Akari  
leaped onto her shoulder, nuzzling her ear. It was apparent to all that  
she was nervous.  
  
*"She's hoping *I'm* here, but doesn't want to ask,"* A voice  
chuckled. Kitten gasped, her eyes going wide.  
  
"Heero!" Relena cried. Everyone turned to the one nicknamed 'The  
Perfect Soldier.' Heero was indeed having his turn at the glowing. The  
expelling of the person within him was much quicker however, and the  
'afterimage shadow' type thing didn't even pause. Even before he was  
fully solidified, the last of Kitten's acquaintences was rushing forward.  
By the time Kitten was in his arms, he was whole and solid and wonderfully  
real against her.  
  
"Axis..." Kitten breathed. Axis grinned while holding her, and  
tightened his grip. Kitten burst into tears. She flung her arms around  
his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, and cried.  
  
"Well, well, well," Quatre said, smiling gently.  
  
Kitten pulled herself together quickly, and stepped back, looking  
embarrassed as she wiped her tears. Axis laughed and helped her, and she  
grinned at him sheepishly.  
  
"I thought you would have hated me," She said quietly.  
  
"No such luck," Axis snorted, touching her cheek tenderly. Kitten  
blushed and smiled.  
  
"Still, it was my faul-"  
  
"No it was not!" Zephra glared at her younger sibling. "It was  
a trap that none of us could have predicted; it was *not* your fault at  
all! The more you think that the more satisfaction you give those creeps!"  
  
"Guess you're right..."  
  
"I *am* right!" Zephra growled. "And anyone who dares say otherwise  
gets to deal with *my* blades!" For emphasis, she suddenly, from out of  
nowhere, had a sleek golden dagger- matching the one nailing Heero's  
gun to the wall- and twirled it expertly between her fingers.  
  
"Speaking of blades," Kitten raised her hand tentively, as if in  
class. "Did I ever take fencing?"  
  
Kiros blinked, then frowned. While everyone looked at her in complete  
befuddlement, Kiros stepped forward, dark green, nearly black robes swishing  
around his ankles as he walked. He stood before his best friend's cousin,  
and placed his fingers briskly on Kitten's temples. Both closed their  
eyes, and Kitten sighed in an attitude of surrender.  
  
A moment later, Kiros stood back, his frown even firmer and harsher.  
  
"She doesn't have all her memories." Kiros announced. Kitten  
sighed and looked away as she sat down beside Relena on the couch.  
  
"What?!" Zephra took a step forward, staring at her sister.  
  
"Is this true, Kit?" Trowa asked. Kitten threw him a glance, then nodded.  
  
"I have most of my memories back, I think. Certainly the more major  
and important stuff, but minor things..."  
  
"I wouldn't call your love and devotion to the arts of the sword  
'minor.'" Zion said dryly.  
  
"So she did take fencing lessons before coming here?" Wufei incquired.  
Zephra snorted.  
  
"She's been taking them since could walk, as I have with my blades."  
Kitten's sister informed them with a frowm. Wufei nodded.  
  
"I thought it was curious how quickly she mastered every technique  
I 'taught' her." Wufei murmured. "She wasn't learning them; she was  
subconsciously remembering them."  
  
"Exactly," Kiros affirmed.  
  
"What other hobbies did I have?" Kitten asked, curious. Zephra  
blinked, then, after a thoughtful moment, she sheathed her dagger that  
she still had in her hand in a dark brown leather sheeth at her side.  
She flung her cloak off her, and tossed it to a chair. Positioning  
herself in the middle of a room, she suddenly took off into a complex,  
breathtakingly beautiful dance step.  
  
It was short and brisk, but had the elegence and beauty of the stars.  
  
"Do that," Zephra commanded Kitten when she stopped. Kitten blinked.  
  
"B-but..."  
  
"Do it."  
  
"O-kay..." Kitten said slowly. She glanced at Wufei, and the look  
in his eyes practically dared her to say she couldn't. Kitten pursed her  
lips, slipped out of her black sneakers, set Akari in Axis' arms and  
handed her Dragon Blade to Wufei.  
  
She imitated Zephra's beginning pose, pictured what her sister had  
done, and tried to think of how to do the moves...  
  
Suddenly the same physical knowledge that had flowed into her body  
when fighting the Vamps filled her being. Withough hardly thinking, Kitten  
began to dance, extending one leg out behind her, she spun, her hands out  
before her, then above her, then twirling in an intricate dance of their own  
as twisted, arching her back as she rose to her toes, on-point ballet style.  
Her eyes were closed, and ever part of her body slid into place as smooth  
as silk.  
  
She had long ago finished that one intricate step, but still she  
danced, loving the feel of her body so smooth and in control of its  
movements, thriving in the sensation of moving like water.  
  
Suddenly she stopped as she realized how quiet it was, and she flushed,  
stutturing an apology for going on so long. Then Kitten saw Zephra's  
smug expression, and blinked.  
  
"So...I take it dancing is another one of my hobbies?" Kitten said,  
raising an eyebrow. Zephra laughed, as did Relena and Axis.  
  
"Among other things," Kiros said quietly. He smiled gently.  
"Among many other things, but I suggest we get down to more present  
business."   
  
Axis, Zion, and Zephra's firm facial expressions were joined by  
those of Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and even Relena.  
  
Kitten winced, and took her seat again with a sigh.  
  
This was going to take a while...  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
Sorry for this part being slow and boring...my Muse for this  
story sorta upped and left me... *sweatdrop* this is not good...  
writter's block... ugh...  
  
Don't worry; I have a few aces up my sleeves; KITTEN WILL PREVAIL!  
*sweatdrops again* gomen.  
  
Yeesh, I never thought people would react to my little pshycotic  
scene with Kitten. Obviously none of you have ever lost their memories  
or met Kitten in person. Yes, thats right, Kitten is a real person.  
In fact, she's my cousin. *Hugs Kit who is sitting beside Alexia rolling  
her eyes* And she did have amnesia for about a year. And her hobbies  
*do* include dancing, fencing, being a big mouth...  
  
Ouch! *rubs shoulder where Kit hit her* meanie...  
  
Okay, I'd better say 'ja ne' before I say something that will give  
my cousin dear reason to cause me even more serious bodily pain...  
*sweatdrop* Until next time! *mutters* whenever that is* Oh, Muuuuse of  
miiiine....where aaaaaaaaaare you?????  
  
  
-Alexia Goddess  
  
  
P.S. To Duku Girl; Glad you think so about the timing! Nice to see  
someone's still enjoying it! *looks around* does this mean anybody  
would be interested in a sequel if I end this right? *looks around*  
If I get enough reviews giving a definate yes on wanting a review, then  
I *will* write one! -Alex  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY; I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING. THE OTAKU  
CHARACTERS AND PLOT ARE MINE, AS IS THE 'KITTEN' BRACELET.* 


	12. Chapter Twelve: I'm Still Me

~ kitten ~  
  
  
By Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're feeling sorry for yourself," Kitten said gently, her own  
saddness in her voice. Duo, whom had been leaning against a tree out in  
another one of the Sanq Palace's numerous gardens, turned, blinking in  
surprise to face Kitten; he had thought he was alone.  
  
"How long have you been there?" Duo asked, a touch of bitterness  
in his voice.  
  
"Long enough," Kitten said. She pushed away from the pillar of  
a small white gazebo that she had been leaning against, and walked up  
with a casual gait in her step to stand beside the one she considered  
an older brother.  
  
A few moments later...  
  
"So, you done getting lectured?" Duo said. Kitten groaned and made  
a face.  
  
"Sometimes I can't believe they're so overprotective," She muttered.  
"And I can't believe they made you guys leave the room. I thought Wufei was  
gonna punch Axis's lights out. Or at least try." She said with a giggle.  
  
Duo chuckled lightly, with a sourness to his attitude, and Kitten  
fell silent.  
  
"Nothing has changed, you know," Kitten told him after a moment  
of silence. Duo said nothing, but continued to gaze up at the stars that  
were shinning brightly overhead.  
  
"Just because I have my real identity back doesn't change who I  
am." Kitten whispered. "I'm still the same Kit that had used icecream  
as snow balls for a snowball fight in the kitchen along with you and  
Quatre."  
  
Both grinned slightly at the memory, and Duo let himself chuckle.  
He reached over and ruffled Kitten's hair like so many other times he had  
done so.  
  
"I know you're still you, Kit." He said with a sigh. "But now you  
don't need us anymore. You've got your Companions back, you're Guardians.  
You don't need us to protect you."  
  
"Thats not true!" Kitten whirled on Duo. "I do need you! You're  
my *brother!* Even if only of the heart! You heard what that one Vamp said!"  
  
"Huh?" Duo asked.  
  
"He said anyone with Magi powers could tell who I was, so do not  
deny knowing who I was." She said, passion filling her being.  
  
"But he just meant your Companions," Duo sighed. "Axis and Zion and  
them inside us. They thought that was our powers."  
  
"*No!*" Kitten cried. "Vamps may not be the most magically  
sophisticated creatures, but they do know the difference between true Magi  
talents and the prescence of a Ridder!"  
  
"'Ridder?'" Duo echoed. Kitten sighed.  
  
"A Ridder is the name of the form that someone must take on before  
they can enter their Hosts, in this case, you, Relena, Heero, and Wufei."  
Kitten explained.  
  
"So you're saying we have magic?" Duo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Everyone has a bit of it, no matter their species or age, but  
mostly its too small to be noticed or used." Kitten told him. "But he  
mistook your gift for Magi Powers, which means your gifts must be pretty  
extensive."  
  
"Do you think?" Duo asked, curious. Kitten nodded vigorously.  
  
"I can ask Kiros to do some tests, and stuff, if you want," She  
offered. Duo nodded.  
  
"Still..." Duo cracked a wry smile. "I'll miss having you around."  
He told her. Kitten blinked, and recoiled slightly in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean?" She breathed. Duo rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"You really are blonde," He said with a low laugh. Kitten blinked  
again. Duo turned and took her by the shoulders. His goofy, happy-go-lucky  
attitude seemed to have been forgotten at the moment. Now he was truely,  
one hundred percent an older brother.  
  
"We Gundam Pilots aren't stupid, you know," He said, grinning sadly.  
"We found a way to listen in on you guys. I know you plan on staying here  
until you find a way to defeat that Jzaar guy, but then you'll be leaving,  
now won't you?"  
  
"B-but-"  
  
"Kit, not only do you come from another planet, you come from  
another planet thats in a different *dimension.*" He told her. "That  
doesn't make for easy round-trip visiting flights."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"You and I both know that once this Duke Jzaar is space dust, and  
no longer a threat, you and your friends will be going back to this  
Xylion faerieland, and the chances of us seeing each other again are  
mute. You're the closest thing I've ever had to real family, a sister; I  
don't like the idea of never seeing you again." He told her gently, before  
he kissed her forehead. "Spare me some self pity, okay?"  
  
With that, he turned and left, leaving Kitten stuttering in denial.  
But he was gone. Kitten blinked back tears as what her onii-chan had said  
sunk in. She realized with a shock that he was right. Once Jzaar was  
defeated, she would be going home, that was certain. But all the friends  
she had made here on Earth, in this dimension that was not her own, all  
the people she considered closer than family...  
  
She would never see them again.  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what exactly is 'Reluctance Spell' anyways?" Quatre spoke up, trying  
to lighten the heavy mood that hung on them all as they sat around a large  
cherry wood formal dining table in a smaller dining room in the Sanq Palace,  
late that night.  
  
As an effort to try and get the two opposite groups to get to know  
each other, Relena and Kitten both and decided to have dinner with just the  
Gundam Pilots, Relena, Dorothy, Kitten, and the Companions.  
  
"Um..." Kitten threw a glance to Kiros, who nodded, and looked to  
Quatre. However, that question seemed to have caught everyone else's  
attention as well.  
  
"Its basically just like the name suggests," Kiros said, putting  
down his fork. "When you are tempted to do something, and want to keep  
yourself from doing it, you can put a reluctance spell on yourself to make  
you *not* want to do it. In this case, Kitten, before the memory-less potion  
took affect, she put a Reluctance Spell on herself to make her 'reluctant'  
to remember her past."  
  
"Clever," Trowa said, a thoughtful look in his eyes. Duo shook his head.  
  
"I still can't believe this." He grinned at Kitten sitting beside him and  
tugged a strand of hair that fell from just behind her ear and over her shoulder  
to her waist in a single, tiny braid. Kitten grabbed it away and glared at  
him before returning to her meal.  
  
"What don't you believe?" Kitten asked through a bite of potatoes.  
  
"You!" Dorothy supplied for the Gundam Pilot who was in the middle of  
a drink of soda. "Our Kit, our little prankster, a high and mighty carrier of  
a goddess-like entity, a master swordswoman, and a High Mage; a Sorceress!"  
  
Kitten flushed, looking sheepish.  
  
"Hey, c'mon guys, it's still me!" Kitten laughed. "I'm still Kit! How  
else would I have the nerve to do this?" With that, she leaped up, wrapped her arms  
around Heero's neck and planted a big, sisterly kiss on his cheek. With the  
Japanese Pilot glaring and grumbling and fingering his gun, Kitten, giggling  
miscieviously, plopped back down in her seat while everyone laughed.  
  
As though that single act had broken a spell, everyone began chatting  
and asking questions about what it was like a in a magical/non-magical world,  
comparing notes on Kitten's numerous pranks, and just overall getting to know  
one another.  
  
'Another conquest, my lady,' Kitten's eyes widened as she felt that same,  
familiar, comforting stirring of another mind deep within her. She grinned,  
her eyes laughing, as she greeted her Dragon Goddess friend that had awoken  
once more within her heart.  
  
'Hello, Shini,' Kitten greeted her mentally. 'It has been a while,  
has it not?'  
  
'Indeed it has, my lady,' The dragon spirit, residing within Kitten,  
known as Shinimejenya replied.  
  
'I missed you, my friend.' Kitten smiled. 'But of what conquest do  
you speak of?'  
  
'You have just united the two most formidable fighting guardian forces  
in existence, in amy dimension or on any planet. I have a feeling, my lady,  
that had you not had your time here as one of them, this union would not have  
been possible. The prospect of the Companions and the humans known as the  
Gundam Pilots never joining forces is a terrible one.'  
  
'How so?' Kitten inquired, curious, and confused. 'It will give us a  
better chance against Jzaar, yes, but...but you speak as if this...this  
'union' will be permanent.'  
  
'My lady, do you remember when I once told you that out of all evils,  
at least one good, no matter how small, will come out of every single one?'  
  
'Y-Yes...' Kitten said cautiously.  
  
'Just keep that in mind, child.' Shinimejenya said gently. Kitten  
blinked. Shini had never called her 'child' before... always 'my lady,' or  
sometimes by her name if they were having fun... but never 'child.'  
  
Before Kitten could ask anything more, Shinimejenya, the spirit of the  
Dragon Goddess of Destruction, curled up and went back to sleep within the  
depths of Kitten's being.  
  
"She enjoys being the 'Mysterious dragoness' waaaaay too much." Kitten  
muttered into her glass. She took a sip of the grape juice, savoring the taste  
of one of her favorite beverages-  
  
*snap!*  
  
Kitten gasped, coughing and sputtering. The glass fell from her  
hand to crash to the tile floor, shattering. The deep burgandy juice  
dripped off the white tablecloth like an omen.  
  
Kitten, juice dribbling from her lip, snapped her head to the side to  
meet Axis's eyes squarely. Axis, expression grim, nodded, affrirming that he,  
too, had sensed it.  
  
Ignoring a puzzled, worried Duo and Quatre, Kitten and Axis both  
then looked to Zephra and Zion, they, too, nodded grimly.  
  
Simultaniously, thinking as one with the practice of many years, the  
foursome stood, muscles tense and ready.  
  
"Miss Relena, Dorothy, I suggest you two leave," Kitten hissed  
quietly.  
  
"Isn't it a bit late for that, my dear?" A voice drawled from out  
of thin air. Kitten whirled, along with everyone else. Several chairs were  
knocked the ground, and more glasses were knocked over to crack or  
shatter, and to dump their contents.  
  
"Hiszeal," Kitten drew her Dragon Blade, which she was never  
without, now. An amused, dark chuckle filled the room.  
  
"Oh, look, little miss Countess wants to play sword fight!" That  
same voice said mockingly.  
  
"Don't make me Reveal you by force, Hiszeal, you traitor," Kiros  
spat. "You know I can! And any other croonies you've got around here!"  
  
Relena suddenly gave out a cry, more of surprise than of fear or  
pain. Zephra whirled, a whistle of a blade pieced the air, and a unearthly  
screech of pain filled everyone's ear. Relena gasped, her eyes going  
wide as she realized that the pressure on her arm had been the result of  
her upper arm being in the grip of an invisible creature, a green skinned  
humanoid with atrociously huge teeth and gigantic gray-red eyes.  
  
The creature, which Kitten and her Companions immediately identified  
as a desert Ogre, fell away, releasing its iron grip on the Sanq Princess.  
It was dead before it hit the ground; one of Zephra's blades had pierced  
its skull. The tip of the blade protruded from the back of its skill,  
the hilt of it buried in the center of the creature's forehead.  
  
Relena stood, frozen in horror and shock, Dorothy at her side,  
similarily petrified.  
  
Kitten whirled away from the scene, growling ferally. The G-Boys  
already had their weapons out; Zephra was newly armed with two new daggers,  
one in each hand. Axis head a masterfully crafted bow made of a wood that  
appeared a pearly white, with hematite arrows and silver arrowheads with  
white dove feathers for fletching, a powerfully magical combination.  
  
Kiros held two bladed boomerang type weapons, and Zion held a  
massive, gryphon-hilted wrought gold and silver broadsword.  
  
"Show yourselves, creatures of the Jhinzes, traitors, or I will  
show *myself!*" Kitten threatened. Whether their assailants were tired  
of playing hide and seek, or if Kitten's threat held some potency to them,  
the air surrounding the table and ring of warriors began to shimmer with  
a putrid smelling smoke.  
  
"What the-" Duo began, when with a final, abrupt flash, the smoke  
vanished, and surrounding them was now a small army of almost exact  
replicas of the first creature that had tried to abduct Relena.  
  
"Hello, Hiszeal," Zephra snarled at the man whom was spotted  
floating above them all. It was quite apparent that he had once been  
beautifully handsome, with shoulder length black hair and piercing  
gray blue eyes. But now his hair was ragged and filthy, his eyes a  
shade of insane red, and an ugly, shiny, tight and puffy acid scar  
covered almost the entire side of the left half of his face.  
  
"Ugh, talk about butt-ugly," Duo muttered. Hiszeals eyes flashed  
to him, and Kitten threw her big brother a glare. Duo flashed her a  
charming grin and turned back to facing the army of uglies before them.  
  
"You have something that our Master requires, Shinimejenya,"  
Hiszeal hissed, glaring down directly into Kitten's eyes. She felt Shini  
stir angrily within her, lashing her silver scaled tail and her throat  
burning with blue fire.  
  
'No, my friend,' Kitten told the Dragon Spirit. 'This is my  
fight, Kiticatya shall fight today, not Shinimejenya.'  
  
The dragon, still seething with anger, but understanding her  
mistress's meaning, nodded, and sank back down, but did not sleep. It  
lay waiting to rise to her lady's defence at any moment.  
  
'Be careful, my lady,' Shini told Kitten gently. Kitten smiled,  
and raised her sword arm higher, glaring in challenge to the man above  
her.  
  
"Tell your snake-traitor of a master that should he ever actually  
get his hands on me-"  
  
"-Which he will *not.*" Axis growled. Kitten continued without  
missing a beat.  
  
"Should he ever actually manage to capture me, I would only  
destroy that very thing he desires so much. I will not hesitate to do so,  
either, so you might as well tell him to give up!"  
  
"Never!" Hiszeal snarled. "Meganijenya shall rule again!" He  
drew a black bladed sword out of nowhere, and raised it high. "Attack!"  
He screamed in a insane voice. The army of ogres reared up, roared, and  
charged forward.  
  
"Time to meet Shinimagami!" Duo whooped, raising his hand gun  
high in one hand, using every other limb to the most extensive possible  
capacity to do as much damage as possible, and still keep himself  
relatively unharmed.  
  
Kitten's crystal dragon wings flared from her shoulder blades,  
and she soared into the air, swooping down upon her enemies to cut down  
one or two with a single stroke, always keeping an eye to Hiszeal,  
should he decide that he wasn't too high and mighty to do some real  
work after all and come after her or her friends.  
  
"Wufei, look out!" Kitten cried, and the Chinese young man  
whirled just in time to parry a blow dealth by an ogre and its large,  
heavy iron club. Wufei blocked it with his katana, and as they stood,  
both trying to overpower the other, the ogre suddenly convulsed, and  
aburptly dropped its club and fell to the floor like a stone. As it  
burst into dust and settled the ground, Dorothy was seen holding a  
small revolver, a shaken but smug look on her face.  
  
Dorothy, looking past Wufei, paled, her eyes going wide.  
  
"Quatre!" She cried out, pointing. Wufei turned quickly to see  
Quatre duck the swing of yet another ogre's club, this one wood with  
steel spikes. Quatre dived between the creature's legs, rolled, and  
pushed up on one knee, aimed, and shot off five rapid shots, all hitting  
the ogre directly to the heart and head.  
  
Duo shouted his congradulations to the Arabian boy's superb aim,  
catching the rushing green fist just in time to duck the blow of a rather  
large ogre. He gave a flying roundabout kick to its face. Its head was  
snapped back by the force of the blow. It stumbled back a step, but  
otherwise seemed unharmed. The creature stepped forward, glaring at Duo,  
and snarled.  
  
There was a streak of silver and blue, and suddenly Kitten was  
before him, her sword plunged into the heart of the ogre. She yanked it  
out, the blade magically bloodless and clean, and winked at Duo before  
soaring upwards once more.  
  
Heero stood in the center of a never ceasing ring of hostility,  
ogres charging at him left and right. He stood calmly, the only parts  
of him that showed any signs of life were his eyes, his right arm, and  
his right hand's fingers as he shot the ogres down all before they  
came within a yard of him. He only had to move any more than that  
once, to shove his elbow back into the ribcage of a ogre that had  
managed to get closer than the others. The blow had stalled it enough  
until Heero could deal with the current target of his bullets.  
  
Kitten, high above, scowled, wiping sweat from her brow. She  
could end this! Shinimejenya was restless within her, snorting curls of  
blue-gray smoke. Kitten growled. No! She couldn't always be dependant  
on Shini! She had to do this herself! Even if it was with the help of  
the G-Boys and her Companions...  
  
"Impressive, isn't it, my little goddess?" Kitten gasped and  
whirled, stiffling a shriek when she found a sneering Hiszeal directly  
in front of her. She gave a cry, halting in midair; Hiszeal was holding  
a strand of her hair that had come loose from her braid. She yanked,  
but his grip was firm. With a single swipe of her blade, she severed  
the strands and flapped a decent distance away, glaring with a flashing  
gleem to her eyes.  
  
Hiszeal's own red-gray eyes became glassy with an emotion Kitten  
didn't recognize, but immediately knew she didn't like as his eyes swept  
over her, almost evaluating her, but not in a battle sense.  
  
"Call them off," Kitten hissed, fumbling for something to say.  
  
"Why should I? I'm winning." He smirked. Kitten glanced down.  
Indeed, while the G-Boys and the Guardians were fighting fiercely, the  
ogres were simply too numerous. She whipped her head back up again to  
snarl at Hiszeal.  
  
"Not for long," she hissed. Enough of this! Why did she have to  
be so blonde? She had other abilites outside of merging with Shinimejenya!  
Duh! With a feral growl, Kitten bent over slightly, her icy blue aura flaring  
up around her. Her arms flared out the side as if they were wings with a]  
single abrupt, graceful movement.  
  
Thick threads of silver materialized out of thin air, weaving around her  
ice blue aura, until she was shinning a bright silvery blue.  
  
While the glow around her thickened and began to pulse, she  
bent her free arm before her, as if bowing. Her head was thrown back,  
her eyes closed. She brought her sword arm over her stomach, in a ballet  
style position, over the other arm.  
  
Abruptly, and with a piercing battle cry, Kitten flung her arms  
out and up, her legs planted firmly apart in midair, her back arched,  
her face pointed upwards. She opened her mouth, her aura pulsing brighter  
than a pulsar, and called out...  
  
"SILVER..." Her aura flashed again, this time going purely silver.  
  
"SAPPHIRE..." Blue, now... A fierce wind was picking up, swirling around her...  
  
"CYCLONE!!!!!!!!" The wind intensified tenfold. With an absent flick  
of her mind, Kitten sent a barage of pearlescent bubbles down towards  
the humans below. Relena, Dorothy, the G-Boys, her Companions, and even  
little Akari -whom had been prancing around underfoot, using her teeth  
and claws to make walking for the ogres very painful- were all suddenly  
encompased in their own bubble. The bubbles sprouted pearlescent tendrils  
that rooted themselves to the floor, and held, as the whirlwind that was  
filled with whisps of blue and silver mist tore around the room.  
  
Screams of the green creatures rang out, and everything that  
was not bolted down was thrown into the chaos.  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I knew he couldn't do it," A lean, white haired, bright red eyed  
man with a permanent sneer on his ice pink lips said scornfully. The  
Shadowed man sat at his desk again, and both men watched the watery  
globe before them as the magical tornado generated by the crystal  
dragon winged, sea-green eyed, golden blonde haired young woman decimated  
the ogre army.  
  
"Still, he did manage to weaken them." The man said dismissively.  
"And now we know the condition -magical, physical, and to some extent  
mental- of our Dragon Goddess." The man waved his hand, and the orb  
disappeared.  
  
"Go and finish them off, and bring the Goddess to me." The man  
barked his command at the white haired, lean, younger man. The lean man  
bowed. "And kill Hiszeal." The man added. "I have no use for failures."  
  
The lean man stiffened; that last comment, he knew, had been  
meant for him, as well.  
  
"I will do as my lord, the Duke Jzaar requires," The lean man  
said to the shadowed man, bowed again, and left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The magical tornado picked up everything -save Kitten and what  
was within the bubbles- and smashed it around, slamming it against walls,  
through windows, crashing against the pillars and crumbling them to dust.  
Ogres were slammed against the floor so hard skulls were crached, onto  
shards of wood from tables and crown moldings that had come away from the  
wall. Wufei stuck his katana out of the bubble and stabbed all within reach,  
and his bubble held.  
  
The others took after Wufei's example, and soon even bullets  
now flew through the air.  
  
Even Hiszeal was not immune the affects of Kitten's magical  
cyclone, and the doorway that he was holding onto snapped, splintered,  
and gave way.  
  
He cried out as he was slammed against a wall. There was a  
hideous cracking sound, and blood began to seep out of his ears and from  
under his hair.  
  
Just as the wind was about ot pick him up again, the cyclone  
abruptly stopped, and Kitten, pale, gasping, and green around the lips  
and eyes that were now closed, plummeted to the ground.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *sobs* I  
BROKE MY RECORD!!!! I WENT DAYS WITHOUT POSTING!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*breaks down sobbing* I'm sooooorry! It took me longer than I  
thought it would to find my muse! And when I did, she wasn't as prompt  
as before, so I know this chapter kinda sucks....  
  
*sigh* Oh, well. At least I got it out at all, ne? Well, I hope  
you enjoyed, nevertheless! Ja ne!  
  
  
  
-Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
*ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY; I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING. THE OTAKU  
CHARACTERS AND PLOT ARE MINE, AS IS THE 'KITTEN' BRACELET.* 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: 'Charming' the Enemy

~ kitten ~  
  
  
By Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone gave out a cry as they saw Kitten, crystal wings limp  
and useless, become victim to gravity's pull, and dropped from the  
sky like a stone.  
  
No one was near enough to catch her, and even if they had been,  
even while bullets and blades could exit the bubbles, they themselves  
could not.  
  
Kitten slammed into the ground with all the force that gravity  
had to offer, and a sickening crunch was heard. When she lay, her  
falling over with, her right arm, her sword arm, lay at an odd angle;  
white was visible sticking out of her forearm; her arm was severly  
broken.  
  
It was Akari that saved them, for she was able to squeeze out  
her bubble. In her her dash to her mistress, she took time to leap at  
and tag each of the bubbles. Upon her touching them, the bubbles, one  
by one, dissipated and 'popped,' releasing those within.  
  
"KITTY!!!!" Axis screamed, stumbling over dead ogres and rumble  
to reach her. He knelt beside her, wanting with his whole hear to lift  
her life-less looking form into his arms, but seeing the mangled  
condition of her arm, he dared not.  
  
"Kit, NO!" Duo, too, was instantaniously beside his 'younger  
sister,' his eyes wide and his hands shaking. The two men were almost  
immediately surrounded with the rest of the now freed, former bubble  
occupants. Akari was vigorously liking and nudging Kitten's head and  
face, merowing and howling in her own sorrow.  
  
"Kitten..." Relena put a hand over her mouth, tears streaming  
down her face. At the sight of Kitten's pale face and arm, she burst  
into tears. Dorothy put her arm around the girl, hugging her and comforting  
her as best as she could through her own misery.  
  
"Idiots," Zion growled. "She isn't dead yet!" He stomped forward, and  
with the help of Axis and the direction of Kiros -the closest thing to a  
doctor- they managed to get her into a position better for her arm, after  
determining that there were no more injuries. Her wings may have been  
injured, but they had dissappeared.  
  
"She's still breathing, but her pulse is low," Quatre informed  
them. "And she's out cold, probably a con-"  
  
"A concusion," Kiros nodded.  
  
"I don't like the color of her skin," Trowa observed, even his  
voice tinted with concern. Kiros nodded again. "Neither do I," He said.  
He glanced down at her arm, and numerous other cuts on her body.  
  
"She's lost blood, too much." He said. "We have to set this  
arm before we move her; its too severe."  
  
"Good thing she's out," Duo murmured. Axis only brushed a strand  
of her hair away from her face.  
  
"Duo, hold her still, Axis, maintain a Sliptar, got it?" Axis  
nodded.  
  
"Sliptar?" Dorothy echoed.  
  
"Sleep spell," Axis told her absently. She nodded and fell  
silent.  
  
"Quatre, Zion, give me your vests. Relena, Dorothy, find me  
sticks." Kiros directed his orders, which were immediately followed.  
  
"Okay, now, when I say to, Quatre, place two of the sticks on  
either side of her arm. Zephra, you tie the strips from Quatre's and  
Zion's vest around the sticks and arm, got it? I'll be holding the bone  
in place." The two aforementioned helpers nodded, Zephra pale as a sheet.  
Never had she seen so much blood all around her baby sister...  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna do it on one...two...three!" The sound of  
crunching bone was sickening. "Now, Dorothy!" Kiros grunted. Dorothy  
set her jaw and moved forward-  
  
"ZITKANNA WAVYN!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A solid blackness came hurtling towards them without warning,  
and cries of rage, pain, and surprise rang out. The G-Boys, the girls,  
and the Companions, along with a still unconscious Kitten and Akari  
were tossed about and scattered around the room with various screams  
of pain. Relena hit a pillar and plummeted to the ground, hit, and  
stayed still, unconscious.  
  
Trowa landed with a crunch, his wrist hanging uselessly from  
his arm. Duo landed on top of Axis -Zion not far off- both of them  
getting up afterwards sporting broken ribs.  
  
Dorothy and Quatre landed among broken pottery, Dorothy with a  
severe gash across her shoulder, Quatre with a shard of glass sticking  
out of his leg.  
  
Kitten lay broken and mangled, like a lifeless doll on a shredded  
white table cloth on top of the remains of the cherry wood table.  
  
Silence reigned.  
  
A wind blew in through the broken windows.  
  
Then it was broken by maniacle laughter. Zion pulled herself  
to her feet, pulling Kiros with her. They looked, along with the others  
that were conscious and on their feet, to the bent and broken, and  
bleeding Hiszeal standing on the far side of the room, standing on one  
good leg, one arm almost completely severed from his shoulder. His other  
arm was thrust out before him, more dark energy swirling around his  
palm.  
  
"DIE!" He screeched with all the insanity of the planet, and  
the darkness burst forth, racing towards them...  
  
Aburptly, the dark sphere was stopped by an opposing sphere  
of equally dark red light, coming from the opposite direction to slam  
into it and not only cancled it out, but smashed *through* it to keep  
on racing towards the owner of the black sphere.  
  
Hiszeal's eyes widened as he saw his approaching death, and he  
screamed one last time before his body was shredded...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ha!" The little girl squealed. "Got ya."  
  
Kitten blinked.  
  
Where was she?  
  
Before her was a man and a young girl at a small table with a  
board game mounted on it. The woman was smiling in truimph. The man  
sitting in front of her scowled. The girl giggled.  
  
"You tricked me!" He growled.  
  
"You fell for it, uncle!" The girl said smugly. The man made a face  
and the girl giggled again.  
  
"That I did," He chuckled. "That was clever of you, child, tricking  
me into that. You take after your mother in your talent of innocent  
trickery."  
  
Kitten, curious, took a step forward. She gasped and gave a cry of  
startlement when she knocked into a table with a vase of flowers on it.  
The table tipped, and the vase slid from it and crashed to the floor.  
  
Kitten made a grab for it, but her fingers...her hands... Her hands  
went right through the vase!  
  
Kitten looked up sharply, her unbound hair tumbling about her face as  
she stared with an inquizitive and puzzled expression at the man and  
the girl. They hadn't noticed her...  
  
What was going on?  
  
Suddenly, without warning, the little girl looked up from the board  
and stared directly into Kitten's wide sea green eyes. The little girl  
drew in a sharp breath and gasped.  
  
"What is it, Princess?" The man asked, looking up. Slowly, the  
little girl stood, and took a cautious step towards Kitten. Kitten for  
some reason wanted to back away, but was somehow unable...  
  
"Mama?" The little girl's high, wavering voice, tearful eyes, and  
cautious, trembling white hand reaching for her...  
  
"What is it, child?" The man stood. "There is no one there. What are  
you calling the bookshelf mama for?"  
  
"She's right there!" The child burst into tears. Kitten turned, and  
saw that a bookshelf was indeed right behind her. She turned back, the  
little girl's sobbing in her ears...  
  
"Mama!" The child screamed. "Mama, don't leave me again!" Kitten turned  
the rest of the way to see that everything was blurred and blending and  
fading... all but the little girl's eyes...  
  
And then Kitten's mind drifted back to dark oblivion, and she  
knew no more.  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who-?" Zion turned, then blinked, as he saw yet another floating  
man, this one with his arm held out, his palm facing forwards, the remains  
of red energy residue misting around his hand, then disappearing.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" Duo demanded, his tone not happy. Quatre threw  
him a look.  
  
"Thank you for doing away with him, and saving us, Mr...?" Quatre's  
tone was polite, and many -including the newest flying clown- would have  
thought him a fool. But his comrades had known him too long not to notice  
the glimmer of calculated caution in his eyes.  
  
"Baizlyn, at your service, sir Winner," The man, lean, white  
haired, and red-gray eyed, bowed gallantly. Dorothy looked up at him  
skeptically while clutching her wounded shoulder; Zion mirrored her  
expression.  
  
Slowly, the man lowered himself to the ground amid the rumble. He  
looked around and raised an eyebrow at the destruction. "May I ask whom  
is responsible for this?" He was smiling as he waved a hand at the  
surrounding graveyard of ogre bodies.  
  
Dorothy jerked her head towards Kitten, now surrounded by Kiros,  
Axis, Zephra, and Duo. Trowa, Heero, Dorothy and Wufei stood by an  
unconscious Relena.  
  
"She did, though we don't really have any idea how," Dorothy said,\  
scowling. Braizlyn laughed.  
  
"Few do, my lady," He said, smiling charmingly. "If I am not  
mistaken, this is the legendary Shinimejenya Sorceress, am I right?"  
  
"So she has another name," Heero observed, his tone monotone.  
  
"Oh, yes, the Countess Kiticatya and the Spirit entity that  
resides within her has many names." Braizlyn nodded. He looked to where  
Kitten lay, broken and bleeding. "She needs medical attention, does she  
not?"  
  
Kiros nodded, suspicion in his eyes. "She does. Thank you for your  
help, Sir Braizlyn, but we can handle it from here."  
  
"Nonsense." Braizlyn dismissed Kiros's 'hint' as mere politness.  
"I insist on helping some ways. Mayhap I may carry her? It would be a  
great honor, and I have done it many times before. I promise I can carry  
her without jarring her injuries."  
  
No one, not even Braizlyn, noticed when Zephra, a ways behind  
Braizlyn stumbled to her feet, favoring her left leg, saw the situation  
and the looks on her comrades faces, slipped away into the shadows...  
  
"No. Thank you." Axis said curtly through gritted teeth. "We will  
manage."  
  
"Kitte- er, the Lady Kiticatya does not like to be handled other  
than her relatives, you see," Quatre said, trying to end things without  
more bloodshed, though somehow he knew this man would not give up without  
a fight...but the question was, what was it exactly he would fight about?  
He may be an enemy. Quatre wasn't naiive enough -for all he was a gentle  
soul- to think that just because he had killed Hiszeal he was their  
ally.  
  
"Really, please, I am no threat," Braizlyn continued. "I must  
insist to be of some use. Please, let me carry her."  
  
"No." Wufei said lowly. His tone was unoffending, yet firm and  
menacing at once. Braizlyn narrowed his eyes, his lips becoming white  
around the edges. He did his best to recover, but a vein above his  
eyebrow continued to twitch.  
  
"For the last time, I'm asking you to let me hold the Shinimejenya.  
It is imperitive to your survival that you do." In those words, his  
intent became clear, and there was movement as everyone able drew their  
weapons, forming a human barrier between him and Kitten.  
  
Braizlyn growled.  
  
"I warn you, I am far more competent than Hiszeal ever was," He snarled.  
"If you want to live I suggest you hand her over to me now."  
  
"Or what?" Axis spat.  
  
"I have a better proposition," A smooth, saucy voice said. Everyone  
blinked. Braizlyn's eyes widened, and his face exploded into a mask of  
unhidden rage and hatred. Zephra stepped out of the shadow, and it was  
revealed that she had a golden hilted blade pressed to the back of  
Braizlyn's neck.  
  
"You daughter of thirty demons, I demand that you-"  
  
"You're in no position to make demands, you bakayaro." Zephra  
snarled. Braizlyn stopped, his eyes darkly stormy.  
  
"What proposition might that be, wrench?" Braizlyn spat. Zephra smirked.  
  
"Smart boy," She cooed. "How about this; I warn you that we are  
far more than a match for you, and I say that if *you* want to live,  
you get the hell out of here. Now."  
  
Braizlyn cursed and sputtered, and in response, Zephra simultanious  
pressed the blade into his skin ever so slightly, and formed a sphere of  
red-gold light around her hand. At the same time, Kiros, Zion and Axis  
readied their bows/crescent blades/swords, as well as firing up their  
respectively colored auras around them.  
  
Braizlyn was unable to ignore their power, intensified by their anger,  
and with a snarl, his form wavered, and he dissapeared.  
  
"I swear you shall not get away with this! You haven't seen the last of  
me, and you will pay for this!" He screamed as he finished his  
transportation, and he dissappeared.  
  
"Hm, he managed to get about three classic villain-exiting lines in that  
one threat," Duo observed. A collective low, tight chuckle went up,  
immediately followed by a barrage of Preventor Soldiers, Police, and  
guards bursting into the room, bristling and each with as many gadgets and  
weapons as a swiss army knife.  
  
"Can we say 'fashionably late?'" Zephra laughed.  
  
"Late is late," Wufei grumbled, and stomped over to have a screaming  
match with the leader, a woman with two short twists of dark blonde hair  
on either side of her neck, falling over her shoulders.  
  
Just then, Kitten stirred, and was immediately surrounded by  
her concerned friends and relatives, and on indignent, scolding kitten.  
They were all soon shoed away -save Akari who hissed and barred claws  
and teeth to anyone who tried- by the paramedics, who bore Kitten away  
to the ambulance waiting outside.  
  
A single shard of glass, the only one left in one of the windows,  
wavered in the breeze, then fell to the marble floor and shattered.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm soooo sorry this took so long to get  
out, minna! But this time I have an excuse! My mom was reeeeeally sick  
so I had to stay home from school and was pretty much running the house  
(my little siblings are homeschooled, so I had to watch/school them) and  
then after mom was better I had almost a weeks worth of school work to  
catch up on, since I had been too busy to do much of it when she had been  
sick. UGH!!!!!! TALK ABOUT A HECTIC TWO WEEKS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anyways, hope you like this chapter, I did, especially that little  
girl part. Don't worry, I have a reason for that, though it won't become  
apparent for quite some time, so just put in the back of your mind for now,  
but don't forget it entirely. It is extrememly essential, but don't  
stretch your mind over it; I know there's a lot going on my story already.  
  
Oh, and hey, I got a new layout at my site. Could you Pleeeaze check it  
out and tell me if it sucks??? Please? The URL is:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/Alexia_Goddess/Entrance.html  
  
And if you like this fanfic, my other major one (co-written with my  
BEST FRIEND ON THE PLANET Rose-chan). You can read it at:  
  
Light of Destiny.com  
http://www.geocities.com/Laxa_Aurora/Enter.html  
  
And would anyone be interested in a site with ALL my works?  
Fanfic and original? Finished and unfinished/in progress? Tell me in  
your review or e-mail if you would be!  
  
Oh, and by the way, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO KITTEN!!! IT IS  
DECIDED!!!!!! I ALREADY HAVE A PLOT!!!!!!! So stay tuned! Ja ne, all  
you WONDERFUL people!!!!!  
  
  
-Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
*ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY; I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING. THE OTAKU  
CHARACTERS AND PLOT ARE MINE, AS IS THE 'KITTEN' BRACELET.* 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Left Out

~ kitten ~  
  
  
By Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kitten awoke to the sounds of a hospital, the constant, annoying  
'beep beep...beep beep...beep...' of the heart and rhespatory monitors,  
the clean, medical smell that stained the air. The whiteness all around,  
muffled sounds from all around.  
  
Kitten knew immediately where she was, though her vision was foggy,  
her mind and thinking muddled; she couldn't focus. She couldn't feel her right  
arm, and her side hurt; it was painful to breath.  
  
Through her disoriented, watery eyesight, Kitten managed to make out  
the door, which was now opening. A figure in white -making the person  
even harder to see- stepped in. The figure walked closer, some sort of  
tube in hand. The figure talked to her, but Kitten didn't even register.  
Though her mind did not pick up on the fact that someone was speaking to  
her, she did somehow managed to process three words, though she didn't  
know who they came from -since she did not realize anyone was speaking-  
'Painkiller' and 'wearing off' was all she heard.  
  
Had she been more conscious, she would have felt the prick of a  
needle in her arm, but as soon as the figure retreated and left, Kitten  
sank back down into dark, cool comforting sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, how's she doing?" Duo asked of the same dark blonde woman that  
Wufei had chewed out for being late. The woman smiled and tucked a strand  
of hair behind her ear, but they saw the look in her eyes.  
  
"Ms. Poe, please," Relena asked quietly, holding an ice pack to a  
bandaged head.  
  
"Just spit it out, Sally," Zephra barked. Sally Poe nodded, sighed,  
and sat.  
  
"She's lost too much blood to be able to make a quick recovery," She  
said matter of factly. "even without the internal bleeding."  
  
"Internal bleeding?" Zion asked. His throat was tight.  
  
"A splinter from a shattered rib pierced her lung, another scrapped her  
heart. I don't know if she'll ever be able to use that arm again. By all  
rights she should have lost it entirely in amputation, but she's stubborn,  
even when under meds and sedatives; the arm healed itself enough that  
amputation wasn't nessecary." Sally grinned. "Needless to say, the  
doctors are quit puzzled and curious about our little kitten."  
  
Stares.  
  
Sally sighed. "Long story short," She said bluntly. "It may take awhile  
for a full recovery, but recover she will, and fully, except for the arm,  
probably."  
  
A collective sigh of relief was released, and Duo was seen trying to  
blink away tears, and Quatre and Relena were using tissues.  
  
"Thank God," Zion breathed, burying his face in his hands. Axis put  
hand on his shoulder as they all just sat there, giving thanks, and letting  
the relief wash away the terror.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You failed." Jzaar's voice was frighteningly calm. Braizlyn was stiff  
with hidden fear as he stood at attention before his master. He did not  
stuttur excuses; he knew from experience that they would get him anywhere.  
He also did not apologize; the Duke Jzaar saw such an act as something  
only for weaklings.  
  
"But, that display of 'charming' the enemy was amusing." Jzaar  
allowed himself -since his face was hidden in shadow- a small grin of  
amusement. "But it seems the Princess Zephra beat you at your own game."  
  
Braizlyn clenched his hands and gritted his teeth, a vein in his  
temple pulsing with his rage.  
  
"I think its time for me to take a hand in this," Jzaar cocked his  
head and lifted his hand. With an abrupt flash, he whirled, pointing  
sharply at a stunned Braizlyn. The flash engulfed both men, though while  
Jzaar was unaffected, Braizlyn began to scream.  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"THEY WANTED TO WHAT????" Kitten screeched, sitting up bolt right in  
bed. She immediately let out a screech that could wake the dead and fell  
back down as a searing pain lashed up her midriff and arm -both of which  
now sported lovely black and blue scars.  
  
"Hey, hey, don't worry, you still got your arm, don't you?" Zephra  
rolled her eyes. "Don't have such a cow or you'll have to stay here  
*another* week. And thats a week we can't afford."  
  
Kitten grumbled, moved to cross her arms in her usual pouting fashion,  
and scowled even fiercer when she realized she could not do so because of  
the stiff cast on her right arm.  
  
"Hey, don't worry," Kiros told her and ruffled her hair- which was  
just beginning to grow back; the doctors had been forced to shave her  
head of lovely golden locks to stitch up a nasty gash. But the oddest  
thing was (at least to anyone other than Kitten and her Companions) was  
that instead of growing back at a) the normal pace and b) the same color  
as before, it was not only already two inches long after only a few  
days, but it was *silver!* Not white, not the grandma silver you see,  
not mettalic silver, but glowing, shining, glittering *silver!*  
  
Today was also the first day that anyone other than family  
-Zion and Zephra- had been allowed to enter, and presently, just as the  
pain from her outburst was beginning to subside, the door was bashed open,  
and in trooped...  
  
A clown?  
  
Kitten blinked.  
  
A clown...with a three foot long brown braid...  
  
Kitten grabbed her sides and laughter wracked her body almost  
painfully. Tears of mirth streamed down her face.  
  
The clown -Duo in a costume- blinked and pouted.  
  
"But I haven't done anything yet!" He whined.  
  
"You don't have to, Duo," Quatre said as he walked in. "You're hilarious  
without the costume and act."  
  
"Hilarious looking, he means," Wufei muttered as he followed.  
Again, Kitten dissolved into giggles. Duo pouted.  
  
"Meanies," He grumbled, and walked -rather comically with those huge  
red shiny rubber shoes that squeaked- over to Kitten's side. He reached  
into his sleeve, and with a flourish, produced a boquet of much-battered  
silk roses.  
  
That had polkadots.  
  
Kitten shook her head and laughed as she took them.  
  
"Thats a good look for you." Trowa commented, nodding towards Kitten's  
hair. Kitten grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I don't know why its silver." She chuckled. "I'm going gray in my old  
age." She laughed along with everyone else, even though it was  
impossible, as I said, to ignore that it was by no stretch of the  
imagination anything other than silver, even to try and call it gray  
was folly.  
  
"So how are you feeling?" Quatre asked as he handed her a brightly  
wrapped package.  
  
"Good," Kitten said, then made a face while she opened the packadge.  
"Except the food is absolutely- YYYYYYYYYYYYYYESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!"  
Kitten, had she not been unable to do so, probably would have leapt up  
and done cartwheels, judging from the expression on her face. She tore  
off the lid of the box of chocolates that was the packadge, and set on  
stuffing her mouth with candy and rolling her eyes in escasty while  
everyone laughed.  
  
Kitten suddenly froze, realized how she must look, then swallowed -hard-  
and, looking sheepish, passed the box around to share.  
  
"So," Kitten said after a moment of awkward silence. "What's been  
happening?" She met Zephra's eyes, and the older woman looked away. Kitten  
frowned. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, first off, the media has been pounding on the front doors of the  
hospital for days," Wufei said stonily, his eyes slanted and his mouth  
in a firm frown. "Somehow it got out that the room wasn't demolished by...  
natural means."  
  
Kitten groaned, her head falling back to the pillow. "Wonderful." She  
muttered.  
  
"There's more," Duo said sourly. "The doctors have discovered that your  
blood is....unusual." Opposite to her previous reaction to the preceeding  
news, Kitten's head popped up and she stared in horror at her 'older  
brother' then her cousin and sister and lover.  
  
"No..." She whispered. She groaned and rubbed her brow. Even she knew  
what that meant. She sighed. "How different is my DNA, anyway?"  
  
The G-Boys exchanged looks with each other, then the Companions.  
Kiros, by silent agreement, took over.  
  
"First off, to put it simple, your blood before exiting your body  
is not blue, as it is with humans; its white. I'm not going to go into   
the details as to why. Second, you heal about four times as fast as the  
fastest healing human, animal, or plant. Third, growth. They previously  
wanted to amputate your arm since they believed that you would not be  
able to use it. Half an hour after they came to that conclusion, they  
double checked, and it turned out that some of your muscles and ligaments  
had started rebuilding themselves, enough that once you arm healed,  
you *might* be able to move it.  
  
"Then they went to do the surgury, several hours later and your arm  
injury was only a simple -however messy- break. You will be able to use  
it eventually. That was what really got them."  
  
"But thats a seperate reason," Kitten frowned. "That seems to me like  
it would fall under the advanced healing abilites." Kiros shook his head,  
Zion and Axis gave her meaningful looks. Kitten's eyes widened, and she  
growled.  
  
"Just a moment," She muttered. "Shini and I need to talk. Do you  
mind?"  
  
The G-Boys blinked, but the Companions nodded, and they all filed out,  
with Kiros promising to explain.  
  
Kitten, once the door was closed, locked, and guarded by nine of  
the most powerful warriors in the galaxy, took a deep breath and closed  
her eyes, calming her heart and nerves.  
  
When she was as calm as possible, her body completely relaxed, Kitten  
parted her lips, and spoke...  
  
"Loso caskatana shimeya, Shinimejenya... Ni hizalon kitanee..."  
  
'Legendary goddess Dragoness of Destruction...I summon thee...'  
  
Magic.  
  
That is the only word in existence to describe the feeling that  
flooded Kitten's body. She forced herself to relax, to let it come as the  
flood of sensations washed over her, filling every nerve. It was like  
those times when that mysterious other prescence that was her, yet not  
had filled her and guided her. Yet this time it did not stay in her mind,  
body, or spirit. It continued to flow...  
  
Until Kitten was herself, and herself alone. The feeling without Shini  
inside her was almost...lonely. But when Kitten opened her eyes, she  
smiled, forgetting why she had summoned the dragoness in the first time.  
  
Before her stood the most ethereal being every imagined. Kitten had  
long ago become accustomed to her dazzling and terrifying beauty, but  
being 'accustomed' is not the same as being used to it.  
  
The pearlescent colored dragon, smaller than usual in order to be able  
to fit into the room, walked daintily on silver claws across the tile  
floor to Kitten's bedside.  
  
"You healed my arm." Kitten accused. The dragoness grinned, showing  
a mouthful of silver teeth.  
  
"Of course. You'll need it."  
  
"Why couldn't you have done it after the doctors did what they could?  
It would have been a lot more inconspicious." Kitten grumbled. Shinimejenya  
cocked her dragon head and flicked her tongue out, cat-like eyes  
sparkling.  
  
"Perhaps," She said. "Perhaps not."  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean?" Kitten grumped. The dragon chuckled,  
a deep, throaty sound like distant thunder.  
  
"I don't expect you to understand yet, my lady," The dragoness said  
tolerantly. She leaned forward and flicked Kitten's forehead with her  
tongue. Kitten made a face, but stroked Shini nonetheless. She sighed.  
  
"Part of me wishes I'd never come here," She said.  
  
"Why is that, my lady?"  
  
"Because now this world is in danger, too..." She shook her head.  
"Everyone thinks that because I am the Shinimejenya Sorceress I'm some  
great leader or Queen. Leader by nature I may be, somewhat, but I am no  
great one." She buried her face around the small dragon's beck and hugged  
her.  
  
"I just want this all to be over. I want things to go back to normal."  
  
"You mean you wish I hadn't chosen you," Shinimejenya smiled gently as  
Kitten recoiled, horror on her face.  
  
"I would *never*-"  
  
"Admit it." Shinimejenya cut in. "I know. But you're heart and your  
tears betray you, child." The white-silver-pearlescent colored dragon  
leaned forward and nuzzled Kitten again, before whispering something in  
dragon-tongue, an ancient language that even Kitten did not know, into her  
ear. Before Kitten could question or responde, Shinimejenya flashed, and  
was gone, hidden deep within Kitten's heart once more.  
  
Kitten sighed as she felt Shini curl up and return to her eternal  
slumber once more. Kitten decided to follow suit, and laid back down on  
her white pillows and let her mind drift to sleep; enough time to worry  
about the press and curious doctors and scientists later.  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mmmmmmmm...." Kitten rolled her eyes in escasty. "Finally!" She crowed.  
through a mouthful of steak. "Real food!" She didn't wait for a reply,  
nor did she ackowledge the collective laugh that rang up from the table  
at the resteraunt they were at before pouncing on her meal once more.  
  
As Sally Poe had predicted, Kitten was completely healed, but the  
difference was that it had only been a week. Not only that, but true to  
Kiros's words, her arm was perfectly fine.  
  
Aside from the arm, Kitten'd had two splintered ribs, broken beyond  
repair, thus she now had two steel rib bones in her rib cage. She seemed  
to find it rather funny, on this the day after being released from the  
hospital.  
  
"Hey, could I please get some blush wine?" Kitten signaled the waiter,  
and he nodded and went off to fulfill her request.  
  
"Kit, you're not old enough to drink," Trowa told her, giving her a  
pointed look. Kitten just stuck her tongue out plaufully.  
  
"I am where I come from. I spent two years on a ship with hardcore  
sailors, for pete's sake," She told him, as the wine glass was set before  
her. She smiled her thanks to the waiter, lifted the glass, swirled the  
pale pink liquid, and sipped it before setting it back down.  
  
"Took us another year after she got back to scrub the stink out of her  
and overule those swearing habits she'd picked up," Zion added, taking a  
drink of his own champagne. Kitten rolled his eyes.  
  
"I wasn't nearly half as bad as some of them were," She said in her  
defence.  
  
"I can imagine," Quatre grinned. Zephra shook her head vigorously.  
  
"No, you can't," she said emphatically. They laughed at her expression  
and tone, and the chatter and talk continued, everyone behaving cheery and  
smiley.  
  
Kitten hid a grin by taking another drink of her wine.  
  
The act wasn't working, and they knew it.  
  
They were all -save Kitten- wound tight as a spring. They hid it well,  
but Kitten had known them all to long and some of them too well not to  
see it.  
  
"Alright, boys and girls," Kitten suddenly spoke up, her tone suddenly  
serious. They all turned to look at her, the better actors with blank  
expressions. She grinned wryly.  
  
"Are you ninnies going to keep tip-toeing around the bush or ar you  
just gonna whack the thing?" She asked blatantly. "'Cause if you don't,  
I will."  
  
They exchanged looks, then simultaniously stood, save for Kitten. She  
stayed sitting for a moment, until Heero glared her into standing. Zion  
payed the bill -where he got the money no one knew- along with a generous  
tip, and they all filed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This isn't entirely unexpected," Zion murmured, his eyes tracing  
the map on the table. "Its ideal that once they discovered Kit's  
whereabouts, they would plant a base nearby."  
  
"Therefore hopefully decreasing the distance between Kitten when captured  
and the base, lessening the time she has to try and escape once they  
managed to ensare her." Trowa nodded. "It makes sense."  
  
"I'm betting thats where Jzaar is, too," Kitten murmured as she,  
too, looked over the 3-D map that floated about the steel table, deep  
inside a military compound on L3 colony.  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me," Axis nodded. "He'd want to get on with the  
'ceremony' as soon as possible if you were ever caught." He took her hand.  
"Which they won't," He murmured. She grinned, and stepped closer to him.  
  
"Geeze, get a room," Zephra muttered. They laughed, albet, shortly,  
but it did help allieviate the tension in the room.  
  
"Alright, so the Jhinz have a base in a mountain on Mars," Quatre summed.  
"Its probably been there for at least a month, probably more like two."  
  
"Guarded by who knows what, plus probably some heavy duty magic mumbo  
jumbo," Duo made a face.  
  
"Hold it one freaking second, will ya?" Kitten held up her hands, and  
they all stopped and looked at her. "Pardon me if I'm getting a little...  
imaginative here, but it sounds to me like you guys are planning some  
sort of...mission? To get in there?" She jerked her thumb at the image  
of the base.  
  
"Yes," Heero stated, finality in his tone. "We are." Kitten scowled at  
the clear 'don't argue, it won't do you any good' in the Perfect Soldier's  
attitude. She sighed, eyed the base, and scowled again.  
  
"Fine." She said stiffly. "But we can't just go barging in through  
the front door, we'll have to find a side entrance, and then I'm guessing  
a couple of us *will* go to the front to create a distraction while  
the rest of us-"  
  
"Us?" Trowa echoed. Had his hair not been in the way, one might have seen  
his raised eyebrow. Kitten looked up, her face set.  
  
"Yes." She said firmly. "Us. Meaning *all* of us, including me. I am *not*  
going to stay at home like a grannie waiting for little red riding hood  
to come back for a visit. It just isn't going to happen."  
  
"Oh, yes, it is, Princess," Duo walked around the table, stood beside  
Kitten, and with a silent agreement via quickly exchanged glances, Duo  
grabbed the protesting Countess around the middle, and slung her over his  
shoulder.  
  
Kitten screeched her indignation, pouding on his back and kicking  
her feet.  
  
"Put me down!" She growled. "You are *not* going without me!"  
  
"Oh, yes we are," Zion said pointedly, staring his cousin firmly in the  
eyes as she was taken out of the room by a smirking Duo. At the last  
minute she attempted to grab onto the doorframe, but Duo wasn't a   
Gundam Pilot for nothing, and she was quickly torn away, still kicking,  
hitting, and screaming. She knew she looked like a two year old having  
a tantrum, and she didn't care.  
  
Even when her limbs began aching, she still didn't stop her physical  
protest to such handling, even by her 'older brother' and being left  
out of the plans. She knew why they had opted to have her leave then and  
just keep her from actually coming. They knew that it would be easier for  
her to follow them if she knew their plans.  
  
After many twists and turns through the white corridors of the compound,  
Duo kicked open a door to a room that looked like an officer's quaters.  
He dumped her rather unceremoniously on the white bed, ruffled her hair  
with her glaring at him with all her might, then he left without a  
word, locking and bolting it behind him.  
  
Kitten immediately bolted to the door. Locked, yes, she'd both heard  
it being done and expected it. She fished a thicker-than-need-be hairpin  
(that's because it wasn't a hairpin) out of her short hair, and inserted  
it into the lock. It clicked easily and quickly, and Kitten then turned  
to the electical lock.  
  
She cursed as she discovered it was encrypted. Just a glance told her it  
was beyond her decoding capabilites. She tried nevertheless, but just as  
she expected, it did no good.  
  
She crossed her arms and glared at anything and everything, and,  
gritting her teeth, she swore to herself that she would *not* be left  
out! She *would* get into that base! She would!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Braizlyn, wheezing and gasping, slithered out of the room as soon as  
his 'master' released him. His body... His form no exaggerated the term  
'lean.' What monster was he now? He had lost the only thing he had ever  
valued; his appearence. Now he didn't even have that...he was hideous!  
Why, oh, why, had he ever betrayed the King? Why? Look what his  
traitorous ways had brought him...  
  
But, he thought venemously. He still had a duty to carry out. And carry  
it out he would.  
  
Covered in welts and bloody gashes from his new transformation, Braizlyn  
slunk and slithered down the corridors.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you guys as totally bauble brained about all this as I am?" Duo asked,  
scratching his head. He stopped and glared at Wufei as the chinese boy  
opened is mouth. "Don't you say a word, Wu-man," Duo growled.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Wufei screeched. Duo smirked.  
  
"Why not Mr. Barbie Man?" Duo snickered evilly, his eyes flashing with  
a sinisterly gleeful look as Wufei turned bright red with rage.  
  
(AN: Anyone remember chapter seven? heh heh heh...)  
  
"Thats enough," Heero said sternly, glaring at the two pilots, who  
both grumbled and sat back down as Trowa smirked and Quatre chuckled.  
  
All five of them were in a waiting room of sorts, with nothing else to do.  
They were all to restless to sleep -which was what the Companions were  
doing- so they all found themselves sitting up in the same room, silent,  
until Duo had spoken up.  
  
"But c'mon, guys," Duo continued. "Isn't this all just a little, a  
leeeeeetle freaky?"  
  
"How so, Maxwell?" Wufei threw the american pilot a glance. Duo  
rolled eyes eyes.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," He said sarcastically. "Magic swords, Dragon  
Goddesses, our little Kit being a master sorceress and a countess to  
another dimensional kingdom, I mean, does this strike anyone else as...  
unusual?"  
  
"Most people think fourteen year old boys as pilots of the two most  
powerful Mobile Suits and literally rescuers of the planet unusual,"  
Quatre pointed out. Duo sighed exaggeratedly.  
  
"We're not fourteen anymore," Trowa said from his position of leaning  
against the doorframe, stoic and quiet as ever.  
  
"We were then," Quatre countered.  
  
"Okay, my point is," Duo cut in. "I'm asking if anyone else has considered  
seeing a phsyciatrist?"  
  
They all exchanged looks, and, to everyone's neverending surprise,  
Heero was the first to raise his hand.  
  
"Okay, its official, I'm dillusional, insane, phycotic, worthy-of-being-  
locked-up crazy." Duo collapsed into a chair and buried his face in his  
hands. Heero only smirked.  
  
"Still..." Quatre broke the silence, speaking quietly, hesitantly. "It all  
seems rather...appropraite, somehow. Right. In place. Expected, almost."  
  
"Same here," Wufei grunted in agreement after a moment. Quatre blinked  
at him in surprise. The black haired oriental young man scowled. "Well,  
you are right, Winner. Meeting Kitten and then discovering all this...  
Its...It just seems-"  
  
"Right." Trowa spoke up. Wufei nodded solomnly.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Glad I'm not the only one who thinks so, too." Heero said, voice stony  
and emotionless, per usual, but his eyes twinkled with something alien  
to those prussian depths.  
  
"Is this all just a dream?" Quatre asked softly.  
  
No one answered.  
  
No one needed to.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No one knows but us, right?" Zion inquired quietly of the group of the  
other eight warriors, dressed solely and complete in black and bristling  
with various weapons, and still putting more things onto their belts  
and in their boots as. Duo and Quatre had even given the Companions a  
crash course on gun weaponry, and thus Zephra, Zion, Axis, and Kiros  
all bore at least one firearm.  
  
"The entire military knows about the base, but they still think its just  
the foundation for an uprising," Trowa said, his voice equally quiet.  
"They know nothing of our mission, nor of the base's true origin or  
purpose."  
  
"You're certain?" Zephra narrowed her eyes in the darkened room. Heero  
turned his icy gaze to hers, and she looked away. "Fine," she nodded.  
She was the first to rise, being the first to finish stowing all her  
various toys and weapons. She went to the window, silent, and pushed it  
open. She slipped outside, and was momentarily followed by the other  
eight.  
  
Outside, everyone was crouched against the wall of the military  
holding, sticking to the shadows after Axis had shut the window silently;  
no one could know of their mission. No one would believe them, anyways.  
Heck, the Gundam Pilots half thought they were crazy, and they were half  
the mission team!  
  
Still, as they had semi- admitted to each other earlier, there was  
something that was driving them all, and while they didn't like it,  
they were forced to trust it.  
  
Despite excellent observation of the grounds and air before them, behind  
them, and above them, they somehow managed to miss a tiny blue-gray  
kitten, darting from shadow to shadow, following them, watching them  
intently with sparkling sea green eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"They're coming alone, the fools," Jzaar sat, muttering to himself in  
the shadows. "Smart of them not to bring the Shinimejenya right into my  
clutches, but idiotic to come without the Sorceress; she is the only one  
even near powerful enough to challenge me."  
  
He swirled the dark red wine in his wineglass, and took a thoughtful sip,  
thinking of what to do with them when caught. It might be fun to torture  
them awhile, pretend to want to know where the snippity Countess was.  
Jzaar grinned. Yes, that sounded like fun. His grin widened when he  
remembered that among that among their little group was Kiticatya's  
sister, cousin, lover, and 'brother.'  
  
This would be much fun indeed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is the main entrance," Heero said almost silently, his voice completely  
emotionless, per usual. They were all hunched down behind an outcropping  
of rust red rocks, only an hour later after sneaking out of the  
compound -thanks to the Companion's ability to transport things and  
people quickly, saving them a week's trip.  
  
They all had odd contraptions on the edges of their noses, almost like  
jewelry. 'Syonygenizers' Kiros had called them when passing them out  
just before they had transported to Mars. Aparently not even his fellow  
Companions had seen or heard of them before, judging from the odd looks  
on their faces. Wufei had been the most distrustful of the little things,  
and had to be forced practically at gun and sword point to put it on.  
  
Now, on the surface of Mars, they found the purpose for the little things;  
they let them breath in an oxygen-less atmosphere. The black body-suits  
used for deep space missions kept out the cold, and camoflauged them  
nicely in the deep black of martian night.  
  
"Looks unguarded," Trowa murmured. "Meaning it probably has more sentries  
than we counted on."  
  
"Good assumption," Zion whispered, nodding. He fingered his firearm at  
his side.  
  
"Alright," Zephra sighed. "No use waiting around. One guard or twenty,  
we have to do this."  
  
"The onna's right," Wufei ignored Zephra's glaring scowl. "Let's do this."  
  
"Hey! Wufei finally said something sporty! Kewl!" Duo was promptly  
whacked upside the head with the flat of an 'annonymous' katana.  
  
"'Nuff fooling around," Axis snapped. "You Gundam Pilots distract the  
main entrance while we get to the hidden gate, and sneak in." Quatre  
opened his mouth to protest.  
  
"Sorry, but you boys don't have the nesseccary magical training to go up  
against even a Vamp." Kiros said firmly. Heero 'deathglared' but nodded  
his agreement. Duo grumbled in dissappointment. While being ignored,  
Duo suddenly remembered something....  
  
  
  
  
*FLASH*BACK*  
  
  
  
...Kitten whirled on Duo. "I do need you! You're my *brother!* Even if only  
of the heart! You heard what that one Vamp said!"  
  
"Huh?" Duo asked.  
  
"He said anyone with Magi powers could tell who I was, so do not  
deny knowing my identity." She said, passion filling her being.  
  
"But he just meant your Companions," Duo sighed. "Axis and Zion and  
them inside us. They thought that was our powers."  
  
"*No!*" Kitten cried. "Vamps may not be the most magically sophisticated  
creatures, but they do know the difference between true Magi talents  
and the prescence of a Ridder!"  
  
  
  
  
  
*END*FLASH*BACK*  
  
  
  
  
Duo frowned. He hadn't remembered to bring that up with the guys,  
and he didn't know if Kitten had thought to talk to Kiros.  
  
Duo shook himself mentally. Him? Magic powers? He almost laughed at the  
absurdity. A Gundam Pilot waving around a magic wand and mumbling  
spells? You might as well throw in a pointy hat!!! His mouth twitched in  
a grin. No, Kitten was pulling his leg, or making him feel better. Heck,  
she was probably just trying to change the subject to get him out of his  
self pity. He smiled at the thought. She was such a sweet girl. So  
innocent and at the same time so far beyond her years. She shouldn't have  
to be the way she was. She may look and act over eighteen, but she was  
only sixteen, for crying out loud! She shouldn't have this weight on  
her shoulders! And according to her friends, she had been carrying this  
burden since she was at least thirteen!  
  
Duo clenched his fists, eyes flashing. There was no way he was going to let  
this bully manipulate his little sister anymore! NO way! Even if it meant  
dying in this stupid, and probably futile, 'distraction.'  
  
"Pilots," Heero murmured. "Move out."  
  
And so the Warriors of A.C. Earth slinked into the shadows.  
  
"Good luck," Zephra whispered, mainly to the one called Duo. She recognized  
the look he'd had on his face. And now she mirrored it as she followed  
the rest of the Companions around the side of the mountain.  
  
Jzaar was going down...  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
  
  
  
*bawls* You've all been so supportive about the lost reviews!  
*hugs everyone* thankies! *sniff* I feel a whole lot better now.  
  
YIKES this was long! I hope it makes up for my selfish pouting break!  
  
Anyhoo, are things starting to fall into place? Things are getting  
going? Getting to the climax?  
  
I was shocked when I finished this part; I'm actually almost  
done! If the next part is long enough, minna-chans, then Chapter fifteen  
may vary well be the finale of 'Kitten.' My, this went sooo fast! I  
may do a epilogue, though. In fact, I probably will. Any ideas or  
requests???? Plus, don't forget the sequel!  
  
WHO LIKES TITANIC?????? I watched it last night and I was just bawling.  
*sniff* its one of the VERY few things that can acutally get me sobbing  
like I was. *jumps happily* I also got the 'Titanic' Soundtrack! Yay!  
I'm soo happy! My favorites are 'Take Her to Sea,' 'Rose,' 'My Heart  
Goes On' (I think thats what its called) and 'The Sinking.'  
  
Anyhoo, I'm gonna go do homework (*sweatdrops*) then probably work a  
lil on Chapter Fifteen before I hit the sack. Ja ne, all! Thanks soooo  
much for your overwhelming support!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
-Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
*ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY; I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING. THE OTAKU  
CHARACTERS AND PLOT ARE MINE, AS IS THE 'KITTEN' BRACELET.* 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: It Has Begun

~ kitten ~  
  
By Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kitten bit her lip. Or as well as she could when she really had no lips.  
She couldn't believe they were actually going to go up against Jzaar!  
*Without* her! How could they be so stupid? Was she the only one that  
knew of Jzaar's true power?  
  
She stopped.  
  
She blinked her sea green cat's eyes.  
  
Had she been human she would have reeled, perhaps fainted, but she  
definately would have given a gasp that would have woken the dead.  
  
They *didn't* know! They hadn't been there...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*FLASH*BACK*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ha-HA! Serves you right!" Kiticatya grinned gleefully as she cut down  
another enemy. She didn't kill him, just made sure he wouldn't get up  
for a looooong time. Her knee length honey gold hair was in a long  
braid, whipping around her as she and her four comrades fought and  
battled their way towards a large golden gate. A man stood before the  
gate, chanting. His chanting grew louder, and suddenly all pretense of  
enjoying the battle flew from Kiticatya's mind.  
  
He was getting close...  
  
The girl growled, bunched her legs, and leaped! She landed so much  
closer to the man before the gate, but not close enough, and she had  
left her comrades, her friends far behind... Suddenly she was scared as  
she fought furiously for her life. The closer you got to the the gate  
and the man, the better the soldiers! She couldn't hold this up! She  
was only one girl! One *thirteen* year old girl! And a terrified one at  
that!  
  
Her moves and swings began to faulter, missing her aims and going far  
more often on defence than offense...  
  
Kiticatya caught the shimmering of a blade in the sunlight swoop down...  
  
She screamed.  
  
She dropped her sword.  
  
And everything froze.  
  
Kiticatya looked up-  
  
  
  
*END*FLASH*BACK*  
  
  
  
  
Kitten -as a kitten- shook her head fiercely. None of that! She couldn't  
dwell in the past! SHE knew Jzaar's true power; they didn't! Now she  
*had* to stop them!  
  
No...they wouldn't listen...they would just send her back...  
  
"Duo..." She thought. He would listen. No, there wasn't time!  
  
She had to find Jzaar before them! That was the only way!  
  
And she had to defeat him.  
  
Alone.  
  
For her own sake.  
  
She had to finish what she had started, fulfill the promise she had  
made so long ago...  
  
Kitten melted into the shadows once more, determination glittering in  
her cat's dragon eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jzaar grinned, sipping his wine.  
  
The pieces of the game were falling into place...it wouldn't be long  
now...  
  
He set down his glass, turned to the large, eternally unlit fireplace  
and reached up to stroke a black crystal orb that was in the center of  
the mantel. It glowed sickly and dully, before whisps of black smoke  
fogged around it, and tendrils of the smoke whirled around Jzaar and  
the fireplace.  
  
The fireplaced dissappered.  
  
In its place was a long, dark corridor. At its end, just barely visible,  
was a room of enormous proportions. At at the far side of the room, a  
small window-like object.  
  
Jzaar strode down the corridor, deliberately leaving the entrance to it  
open and revealed. He entered the room. It was dimly lit by an unknown  
source, the light glancing off the many facets of the main object of  
the room.  
  
Jzaar stroked the large structure, running his fingers over the ancient  
dialect that decorated it all over, almost like filagree or design  
rather than an incantation. The spell had one main phrase, the most  
omnipresent of all the words or phrases on the structure.  
  
And he began to chant...  
  
And as he did, memories of a battle long ago were stirred within him...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How many of these things are there???!!!!" Duo growled as he sent  
another Vamp to meet his namesake, Shinimagani.  
  
"No way to tell, but we'll battle through as many as nesseccary for the  
success of the mission," Wufei said through gritted teeth as he slew  
a rather large Vamp. A Corpis came up behind him and grabbed him about  
the neck.  
  
Wufei cut off its arms.  
  
Trowa ducked under an ogre's swing. The ogre swung again. Trowa ducked  
again. The ogre threw a punch. Trowa bent to the side. The ogre threw  
another punch from the opposite direction. Trowa leaned the other side.  
All the while his feet never moved an inch, and neither did his firmly  
crossed arms.  
  
Then, all at once, completely without warning, Trowa had a gun in hand,  
smoke whisping away from its barrel, and the ogre lay dead.  
  
Suddenly...  
  
There was silence.  
  
There were no more ogres, Vamps, or Corpises.  
  
Simultaniously, the G-Boys all looked at each other, rising from  
various battle stances and crouches. Together, their gaze flitted to  
the unguarded, wide open -from when reinforcements had poured out- and  
beckoning.  
  
"Well, we might as well." Quatre pointed out. Heero nodded, and went  
forward, and was the first to step inside and be swallowed by the  
darkness.  
  
"Glory hog," Duo muttered as he stepped in after him. The others  
followed suit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kiros ducked, punched, threw a spinning roundabout kick, shot a burst  
of dark green light into the ogre's face.  
  
The ogre no longer had a face.  
  
He no longer had a head, for that matter.  
  
Kiros whirled as Zephra gave a warcry, and he turned, then ducked as  
she leapt over him to land on a Corpis that had come up behind the ogre  
just as Kiros had killed it.  
  
Off came the Corpis's head. It still lived, but it was no longer a  
threat. Still, to be thorough, off came its legs as well.  
  
There was a final thump as the last ogre fell to the floor, dead, a hole  
through its chest. Axis stood breathing somewhat hard, palm facing out.  
He and Zion nodded to each other, then to Zephra and Kiros.  
  
Five group of patrols down, who knew how many to go.  
  
"This is going to be a looong infiltration," Axis muttered almost  
silently. Still, Zephra heard him, and nodded, both hoping this mission  
wasn't all in vain...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The blue gray ball of fluff and fur stuck to the shadows as well as she  
could. The human mind guiding the animal from within its own flesh was  
tense. Akari, her primative but capable, child-like mind tried to  
reassure Kitten, her own little kitty mind 'rolling her eyes.' At human  
paranoia.  
  
It had been surprising, when Kitten had been looking for a way to get  
out of her 'cell' back at the military compound, when Akari had sat  
before her mistress, and began glowing.  
  
Shinimejenya, within Kitten, had laughed, and Kitten too had began  
glowing, against her will.  
  
Before she had known it, she was in a Ridder's form, and inside Akari's  
conscious and body, the same way Shini was inside her, and the same way  
the Companions had been within the Gundam Pilots.  
  
Before Kitten was able to protest or ask questions, the tiny, but  
amazingly clever animal had sprinted to a air ventilation shaft, the  
slits just big enough for her exceptionally tiny size to squeeze  
through. When they had gotten outside, Kitten had seen nine black forms  
slipping away.  
  
Akari -now a gray blue color from the prescence of Kitten and Shini-  
feeling smug, had trustingly handed Kitten the 'control' to her baby  
cat's body, and off they went.  
  
Now here they were, hours later, having successfully and easily  
infiltrated the enemy base without detection.  
  
Akari's ears twitched as a peculiar, and sickening familiar sound  
reached the animal's ears. Akari, in the back of her own mind while  
Kitten was in control, was curious. Both as to what that noise was, and  
why her mistress was riven with fear and...hate? Yes. Potent hate.  
  
It made the innocent creature, whom had never known of the existence of  
that emotion before, tremble.  
  
Kitten blinked, and mentally apologized to her carrier. Akari calmed.  
Slightly. Kitten tried to get her emotions under wraps, but was only  
able to still her/Akari's racing heart slightly.  
  
With nothing else to do, Kitten crept forward towards the darkened  
doorway where the faint chanting was coming from...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the..." Zephra's eyes widened, her skin turning green in disgust,  
as a hideous creature unlike anything ever seen before rose up before  
her and the other three Companions behind her.  
  
"Not so quick with words now, eh, Princess?" The...the *thing* rose up  
like the cobra it -remotely- resembled, dripping with blood and slime  
and other elements the Companions didn't want to name or think about.  
  
The thing made an abrupt and completely sudden, lightning-quick movement  
forward, snapping its powerful jaws with elongated canine's, dripping  
with vemon. It went directly for Zephra, having not a care for any of  
the others; only to kill her, in the most painful way he could...  
  
The Princess, Zion's cousin, leapt aside, scowling and sputtering in  
rage. She unsheathed a second dagger, longer and sharper than the other,  
slightly curved. She threw it, and it flew like a boomerang, twirling  
around like a deadly blade and making a whistling sound.  
  
Braizlyn, in his snake-like form, with tiny, lizard's legs, scrambled  
and slithered out of the way quickly as he might. Still, the blade was  
too quick, and it did manage to nick his flared cobra's hood.  
  
The creature, Braizlyn, gave a cry more of rage than pain, and burst  
forward again, wild in his rage, his attacks random, unpredictable,  
badly executed, but dangerous nonetheless. The only thing clear about  
his attack was that he wanted Zephra dead. THAT he made quite clear.  
  
"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Braizlyn raged in his slithering, 'sss'-like voice.  
He whipped his tail wildly, and despite her superb acrobatics, Zephra  
was caught in the midriff by a random lash of that deadly tail, and was  
flung against a concrete wall. Hard. The sound of crunching bone and  
split flesh was sickening, and Kiros rushed towards her, only to have  
his arm caught in the jaws of the great snake-like beast. He cried out  
in agony, his scream as the venom seeped into his blood ringing off the  
walls.  
  
"NO!!!!" Zion screamed, his face and voice filled with rabid rage as he  
burst forward, oblivious to the danger, now that Braizlyn's jaws were  
free, as he had flung Kiros lifeless-looking body aside like a ragdoll.  
  
Zion was jerked back as Axis grabbed onto his arm and whirled him  
around, slapped him soundly on the face, and then pulled them both out  
of the way of another assault of Braizlyn's poinsoned jaw and spiked  
tail.  
  
Both of them dashed down a hallway, a sobbing Zion leaning heavily on  
Axis. As they turned another corner, the Crown Prince seemed to collect  
himself, and he stood on his own.  
  
After a while it became apparent that Braizlyn had not followed.  
  
"We have to go back!" Zion cried, grabbing Axis by the collar.  
  
"Hush it!" Axis hissed, twisting out of his girlfriend's cousin's grip.  
"No, we don't!" The Count growled quietly. "We both know Kiros is dead,  
and Zephra most likely as well. Going back would only get us killed as  
well."  
  
"I'm not going one step furthur until I know for certain, for myself,  
that both of them are dead and beyond revival," Zion hissed back, his  
tone, voice, and form radiating princely authority. "You and I know  
Kitty would KILL us if we didn't at least do that much! That's her  
*sister* back there! And my best friend and advisor! Besides, just  
two of us? We don't stand a chance against Jzaar! It would be best to  
go back and get them, and get out of here when they're strong again."  
  
"And give Jzaar a the satisfaction of running from him?"  
  
"We wouldn't be running!" Zion hissed. Axis sighed, and slumped his  
shoulders. Zion suddenly looked weary, and leaned against a wall.  
  
And fell through it.  
  
"No!" Axis leapt forward. His eyes widened, and he jumped back as a  
section of the wall seemed to liquify, leap out, and make a grab at him.  
He skipped backwards, but he was too slow, and his cry was eaten up by  
the darkness of the halls as he, too, was sucked through the stone wall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kitten was trembling, but from rage, adrenaline, or fear of what was  
before her, she didn't know.  
  
She knew this site...that golden structure...that same man standing  
before it, chanting...  
  
  
  
  
*FLASH*BACK*  
  
  
Kiticatya, a short, slender girl dressed in a tattered, torn ground  
troop battle uniform, slowly raised from her crouched position, lowering  
the arms she had thrown over her head in an instict's attempt to shield  
herself from the broadsword that was now frozen in midair.  
  
She glanced around, breathing heavily. Even she, only a mage apprentice  
(However much a talented one) could tell what had happened.  
  
A time-freezing spell.  
  
Kiticatya stepped away from the sword and the hideous creature holding  
it, looking around warily as she lifted her own blade from the ground.  
As she was bent to the ground to lift her sword, her eyes caught and  
held on one figure.  
  
"Duke Jzaar," Kiticatya hissed to the short, somewhat chubby man that  
stood before the great, ominous wrought golden gate that stood atop a  
slight incline of a hill that was surrounded by blood and corpses and  
carnage.  
  
"The little Countess Kiticatya Shidazhi, my my my..." Jzaar clucked his  
tongue. Kiticatya, through her terrified, confused state, managed to  
register that out of the hundred or so warriors -good and evil- left,  
onle she, Jzaar, and the sickeningly evil looking swirls of black and  
dark gray-silver that swam around within the frames of the gate...  
around they swirled, and around, and around, and around...  
  
  
  
*END*FLASH*BACK*  
  
  
  
  
And now those same swirls were twirling around and around once more...  
within that same gate...that same doorway to chaos.  
  
The memory that seeing that gate again had stirred was still fresh in  
Kitten's mind as she abruptly caught the reins to the boiling rage that  
had surfaced at seeing the man that stood before the gate once more.  
The fiery anger became sheathed in cool icy control, and Kitten's eyes,  
via Akari's eyes, glittered menacingly.  
  
'Thank you, little one,' Kitten mentally told her animal host, almost  
distractedly. 'I'm leaving you now. Once I am fully out, *get out of  
here!* Do you hear me?' Kitten bore down on her tiny host with all her  
will, pouding the instructions into Akari's mind. The kitten agreed  
meekly, and after giving the tiny, cuddly animal a mental hug, Kitten  
closed her mental eyes, and deep within the shadows that hid her from  
view, Akari began to glow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, at least we know they had to have come this way," Quatre  
whispered quietly, his tone filled with regret and sadness, his throat  
tight and choked, his chest constricting tightly at the sight before  
him. Beside the blonde Arabian, Duo clenched his fists and gritted his  
teeth, glaring stonily into space, refusing to look at the corpse  
slumped against the wall, neck at an odd angle, arm only a few blood,  
shredded remains of flesh and splintered bone.  
  
Kiros.  
  
A few yards behind them lay the stinking, huge corpse of a giant cobra-  
like creature with tiny legs, sharp claws, and thick, ominous fangs  
dripping blood and vemon that were completely exposed by the thing's  
wide open, gaping jaws.  
  
Wufei, kneeling beside the decidedly dead body of the Companion, hung  
his head, clenching the right fist, his right lower arm on top of his  
right knee. He looked up, eyes hard, and with his left hand, reached  
over and closed the wide open ones of the black haired sorceror that  
had been a Rider within Relena.  
  
"May you rest in peace, Baron Kiros Rhenalzai," Trowa said quietly, he  
being the only one to remember his full name and nobility rank.  
  
Heero, standing behind them all and slightly in the shadows, stepped  
forward.  
  
"Lets go," He said, monotone, and without any sign of emotion. The  
others all threw a final farewell glance to the warrior they had once  
knew as a good friend -now covered in Quatre's black jacket- and  
followed the 01 pilot, down the darkened halls.  
  
"Wait." Trowa said, almost inaudibly. Nevertheless, the rest of the  
troop stopped.  
  
"What is it?" Quatre inquired quietly.  
  
"Listen." The green eyed pilot said nearly silently. And listen they  
did.  
  
"Is that...?" Wufei murmured.  
  
"Someone's talking..." Duo tilted his head slightly. "No, chanting." He  
look down a corridor that was perpendicular to the one they were going  
down. "And its coming from down there."  
  
"Then lets go." Once again, Heero was the first to move, and the rest  
followed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She stood in the shadows, practically part of the shadows herself. She  
had realized at a rather bad time that she was still wearing the outfit  
she had worn to the dinner at that resteraunt, to celebrate her first  
full day out of the hospital, only yesterday evening.  
  
It seemed like such an eternity ago...  
  
Kitten, once being fully 'out' of Akari, had cursed vemonously in her  
own mind as she realized she was wearing a shin length, *extremely* full  
skirted pitch black gown with a second layer of silver, silky  
slip-through-your-fingers-type transparent gauze over the top. A  
fitted bodice, lined with silver on the hem and double humped -in the  
appropriate places- neckline. One thick strap going directly over each  
shoulder, then two more hanging off the shoulders.  
  
Not exactly the best thing suited for a battle of the century. While it  
would be a nuisance -however minor- Kitten thanked every single one of  
her battle and martial arts and fencing instructors that they had  
insisted she learn to fight just as good -if not better- in any sort of  
ball gown as in breeches and blouse.  
  
Now she stood, practically a shadow herself, in the very heart of the  
stronghold of her archenemy, and the enemy of all her people. The man  
who was trying to ressurect Magamijenya, the servant of her own  
dragoness, Shinimejenya, but the only dragon that was truly evil.  
  
The Dragon of Darkness.  
  
She faintly registered the man's chanting, and knew she had to act...  
but the memories stopped her. The terrifying, loathsome memories.   
Memories of the events that truly took away the child that she had still  
been, and replaced her with a woman that forevermore would know true,  
undaunted, solid, black hate and evil.  
  
Kitten would never forget how Jzaar had laughed and ridiculed her, a  
child warrior, on that blood soaked battlefield so long ago...  
  
  
  
*FLASH*BACK*  
  
  
  
  
"Quite impressive, isn't it, little one?" Jzaar, the man who was the  
reason for the death and carnage that surrounded Kiticatya, turned to  
face her, dropping his arms. As he did so, the swirling seemed to  
intensify, and the golden gate pulsed a black glow, ever so faintly,  
almost non-visible.  
  
"If you like things that are capable of destroying dreams and wishes,  
yes, I suppose it is," Kiticatya, raised as the diplomat, said. Being  
a countess, however, did not keep the venom out of her voice.  
  
"I take it that means you don't like it?" He raised an eyebrow. Kiticatya  
growled deep in her throat.  
  
"You pig..." She spat. "You kiniving, worthless, crap-dirty son of a-"  
  
"Quite colorful for such a lovely, well brought up young lady!" Jzaar  
laughed, seemingly merely amused. "I wonder where you learned it?" He  
said casually, with mild curiosity. He shrugged, leaning against the  
gate's frame, the gold of which was continuing to pulse that black  
glow...  
  
"Now, child, I will get right to the point." The traitorous Duke said,  
businuss-like. "You and I both know that in order for the Great  
Magamijenya to enter our realm and stay for any length of time, he  
must have a Host." He waved to a woman nearby, on the side of the hill,  
several poison tipped arrows burried in her chest.  
  
"She was meant for that task, but obviously she will not be able to  
fullfill her purpose. I cannot be his host, however this humble servant  
of the Great One would desire to be, as the Great One prefers females."  
He looked at me again, and shivers ran up my spine. She knew exactly  
what he was thinking.  
  
"Never," She spat venomously. "You filthy, treacherous-"  
  
"Ah, lets not start that again," Jzaar said, laughing, as he raised a  
hand. "Come child. You don't honestly think you have a choice, do you?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. But either way you know I won't do it willingly,  
and you and I both know that unless I am willing, the process will kill  
us both. And even if your 'Great One' lives, the energy discharge from  
my mental mind and heart rejecting him would shatter that gate, and kill  
me. Then you would have no potential Hosts left, now will you? And  
second," Kiticatya's expression suddenly turned smug, as she remembered  
something she had discovered too late to tell the captain of the army  
assigned to prevent the gate's opening, the reason she had gotten into  
the fight in the first place.  
  
"Second," She proceeded. "In case you didn't know, is it completely and  
utterly impossible to awaken *any* dragon with the powers of destruction  
without the lead Dragon of Destruction; Shinimejenya. And," She grinned,  
smug. "No offense to your plans, but you don't seem to have the carrier  
of Shinimejenya."  
  
Jzaar just laughed.  
  
And laughed.  
  
And as he laughed, while Kiticatya's grin fell from her face, her eyes  
filled with dread as He pulled an amulet out from under his shirt.  
Kiticatya gasped.  
  
It was a round, wrought silver pendant, the size of an infant's fist.  
It was studded with diamonds and pale sapphires, and ice blue cut  
quarts crystals. But in the center, capturing and grabbing and holding  
without relent was a small gem, the size of a thumbnail. A bright  
azhure blue opal, with swirling opalescent rainbow colors that shifted  
and twinkled in the light, glowing with a pearlescent, silvery shine.  
  
"The Destruction Stone..." Kiticatya breathed. It wasn't possible! That  
gem was a myth!  
  
But there it was...glimmering...around the enemy's neck!  
  
"Ah, I see you know what this little trinket is," He grinned.  
  
"It can't be!" Kiticatya was breathing heavily. "Its not possible! And  
even if it is real, it can't really contain-"  
  
"Oh, I assure you, little countess," Jzaar chuckled, the sound sending  
icy shivers down Kiticatya's spine. "I can very well assure you that  
this little gem does indeed contain the legendary Dragoness of  
Destruction, the lovely Shinimejenya you were so smug about." He  
suddenly frowned, make his dark, gaunt face hideous and frightening to  
look upon.  
  
"Now, my little guttersnipe, perhaps you will reconsider? I will point  
out once more, that you are the only canadite."  
  
It was true enough; there were no other women on the battlefield that  
were not dead or would momentarily be so.  
  
"N-never..." She gasped, gripping her sword so hard the dry skin on her  
knuckles cracked and bled. She paid no notice as she glared with all  
her heart, the Destruction Stone glimmering in the sun...the sparkles  
dancing around her head and making her head spin and pound...  
  
"Oh, my child," Jzaar chuckled with mirth. "My poor, naiive, innocent  
princess. You really have no idea of the extent of my power, do you,  
little one? Even after my little time trick? I am the only living  
sorceror who can do that, you know."  
  
"Maybe. Perhaps I know your true power, perhaps I don't, but either way  
I really don't care, so long as I fulfill this promise that I make to  
you here and today; Magamijenya will never rise, not so long as I live."  
And she raised her hand, where a deep gash was still bleeding heavily,  
and mad a fist, and squeezed. She winced and gasped slightly at the  
pain, but continued the pressure, as blood dripped off her fist and  
splattered to the floor.  
  
"This I swear, on my blood!" She hissed, releasing her fist and bringing  
her hand down with a jerk of her arm.  
  
Neither noticed, as a single drop was flung away, and was borne -almost  
as if by magic- to Jzaar, where it splattered against the Destruction  
Stone, in the exact middle. Neither did they notice when the stone  
absorbed the single drop of blood, and began to pulse.  
  
  
  
  
*END*FLASH*BACK*  
  
  
  
  
Kitten shook her head fiercely to dispell the memory. No time for that  
now! She did not know the language in which Jzaar was chanting ceaslessly,  
but it didn't take a genius to guess that he was almost done. Already  
that swirling was picking up its pace...  
  
Borne by her will alone, the Dragon Blade, cool, sharp, and shimmering  
slid into her grip like ice on water.  
  
Kitten took in a deep, silent breath, closed her eyes briefly, then  
opened them again. Her face set in a soldier's mask of indifference,  
she stepped forward out of the shadows-  
  
"Step away from the portal," A voice demanded. Kitten blinked and  
started. She whipped her head around, and her eyes widened. No! Her  
mind and heart cried. There, standing in the doorway, was a group of  
five young men that she knew very well.  
  
Kitten tore her gaze away from the Pilots, and whirled to stare suddenly  
at the golden gate.  
  
The swirls had stopped.  
  
The area within the gate was now as clear and smooth as glass. And just  
visible beyond that glass, was a dark, black, ominous creature that  
was never meant to exist.  
  
"Megamijenya..." Kitten breathed.  
  
It had begun.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
Yeah, I know, I said this would be the last chapter, probably. Did you  
actually believe me? *sweatdrop* I did. Anyhoo, chapter sixteen WILL  
be the last chapter, if not then there is something wrong with my  
ability to end a story...  
  
Anyhoo, I ask again, are there any requests or suggestions or ideas for  
a epilogue? Anything you wanna see or hear or find out? Anything I've  
left hanging you want to know about? Yes, yes, I know, 'WHAT DID THEY  
DO TO POOR QUATRE???' *grins evilly* Well, whether or not I tell you  
depends on how many reviews I get... *rubs hands together sinisterly*  
So what are you waiting for????  
  
  
*hugs for all* Thank you again! Ja ne!  
  
  
  
-Alexia Goddess  
  
  
P.S. If it hadn't been for that technical mix-up, I'd have over 130  
reviews! YAHOOOOIEEEE!!!!!!!!! -Alex  
  
  
*ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY; I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING. THE OTAKU  
CHARACTERS AND PLOT ARE MINE, AS IS THE 'KITTEN' BRACELET.* 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: It Continues

~ kitten ~  
  
  
By Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No..." She hissed, her gaze locked on the dark image just beyond the  
gate. She managed to tear her gaze away as she heard the safety of a  
gun being released. Her eyes flew open even wider as she saw the Gundam  
Pilots again. No! They couldn't be here! They'd be killed for sure!  
  
"I think not, young Heero Yuy," Jzaar's voice was low and amused as he  
turned, lowering his previously upheld arms, and faced the newest  
occupants of the room. He cocked his head. "A former Gundam Pilot,"  
Jzaar's voice was amused, that same mocking tone Kitten remembered so  
well. Jzaar turned, his chanting paused for the moment. His gaze  
flickered towards where Kitten had backed into the shadows.  
  
"You can come out now, little princess," He laughed. "I do not bite."  
  
Slowly, stiffly, yet still somehow with a liquid grace to her movements,  
Kitten let herself materialize out of the shadows.  
  
"Kit!" Duo hissed, glaring daggers. She returned his look coolly,  
smirked at her scowling onii-chan, and then turned her gaze back to  
Jzaar.  
  
"I made you a promise, traitor," She said, her voice loud, clear, and  
quite frankly not her own. Though this time, Shini did not have the  
slightest hand in guiding Kitten's words. No, Kitten was doing this  
herself. And yet, it wasn't Kitten the prankster teenage girl that was  
speaking and acting. No, it was Countess Kiticatya, a warrior of her  
age, the Shinimejenya Sorceress.  
  
"Ah, yes, I remember that promise," Jzaar cocked his head, as if  
enduring a child's tantrum. "I remember it ver well. Have you come to  
fulfill it, Shinimejenya Sorceress?"  
  
Kitten's eyes flashed.  
  
"I stopped you once, and I will do it again." She said evenly.  
  
"Ah..." Jzaar's tone was thoughtful, but a vein in his temple pulsed  
angrily. "Yes...yes, you did. Quite clever, Claiming the Destruction  
Stone without my knowing, making it so that the Stone would obey you  
and you alone. Most clever..."  
  
  
  
  
*FLASH*BACK*  
  
  
  
  
Kiticatya stood at the base of a slightly inclined mound of earth,  
barely big enough to be called a hill, but on that small hill was the  
object and the man whom held the fate of her entire universe.  
  
The hill was in the center of a bloody battlefield that stretched for  
miles. Of two armies, there were only, at most, twenty warriors left  
for each side, herself included, now all frozen in a time warp that the  
monster before her had created in order to seduce her into becoming  
host to the most vile creature imaginable.  
  
The girl had been relying on her trump card, the knowledge that  
Magamijenya could not be awakened without the prescence of Shinimejenya.  
But that backup plan had been thrwarted when Jzaar had revealed that  
he possessed the Destruction Stone, and deep within the depths of that  
Stone, was the slumbering, Rider form of Shinimejenya. All he had to  
do was awaken her...  
  
And since Jzaar held the stone, when Shinimejenya was awakened, she  
would be forced to do as he said.  
  
Kiticatya fell to her knees. It was over...No! She would never be host  
to that creature! Never! As long as her will held out, there was no  
way Magamijenya could pass over. No way... no way....  
  
The  
whisper was faint, almost nonexistent. Slowly, Kiticatya looked up...  
  
And looked directly at the Destruction Stone.  
  
The Stone...she had to get the stone! She *had* to! But...but this was  
the most powerful living sorcorer ever! She couldn't! But...but she had  
to! She *had* to!!!!!  
  
She couldn't jump at him...no, he was too far away, and he was probably  
too quick, even with his paunch; his magic would make sure he was to  
quick to be caught by her.  
  
She had to get close enough...just to touch it... She could use a   
binding spell; it was instant and it bound the two things touching. The  
only way for her to let go was for *her* to tell the counterspell, or  
for Jzaar to cut off her hand, and then she would be an unsuitable  
canidate.  
  
Yes...she just had to touch it...but first she had to get closer...  
  
"Whats in it for me?" Kiticatya said suddenly, and looked up. Jzaar,  
who had been studying her closely, smirked.  
  
"Everything," He said. "You would be acting regent of everything  
Magamijenya touched. You, my dear, would very well be an Empress of...  
well, the empress of just about everything and everyplace."  
  
Something within Kiticatya's mind clicked. She smirked, mentally. This  
was her ticket...  
  
She shrugged. "Fine. You win." She added a hint of disgust to her voice.  
Couldn't make it look too easy. She rose to her feet. "What must I do?"  
She took a step forward.  
  
"Do?" Jzaar raised an eyebrow. "You need do nothing, child." He pointed  
to a spot on the ground. "Just stand there, girl."  
  
Kiticatya went up and stood about a foot away from that spot.  
  
"No, a little furthur over."  
  
She moved two feet over. Jzaar sighed and rolled his eyes as Kiticatya  
looked at him in confusion. Please let this work, she prayed. Jzaar  
stepped towards her, moving as if to correct her stance...  
  
He never got close enough to touch her.  
  
In a flash, Kiticatya had the amulet, the Destruction Stone, in hand,  
and was running for dear life. Around her, the battle reinsued: the  
time warp had been canceled, and Jzaar was screaming like a fool. I  
spared a glance back, and saw that the portal was filled with swirls  
once more, as if the gate spell was collapsing...  
  
Ogres and Vamps and Corpises and others she did not recognize charged  
at her; so that was why he had undone the time spell! She dodged them  
all, her aching limbs screaming. She brandished her sword like never  
before, knowing that now *she* held the fate of her universe...  
  
  
  
  
  
*END*FLASH*BACK*  
  
  
  
  
"Yes..." Jzaar murmured, hate now going unmasked in his dark eyes.  
"Most clever indeed." That vein pulsed again. "My master punished me  
harshly. Luckily, I was still invaluable to him, being the most powerfu;  
sorcorer in the world, let alone on his side." His eyes flashed again.  
"You may have outsmarted me once, child, but I am no longer suseptible  
to your childish, female wiles. Now, summon Shinimejenay! I know you  
can!"  
  
"You already know what I am going to say," Kitten spat through gritted  
teeth. "Never. A thousand times, never."  
  
"Yes, I knew you'd say that," Jzaar grinned, but not the apprently  
tolerant, amused grins he had always displayed before. No, this was a  
full blown insane grin. He snapped his fingers, and the ground began  
to shake...and didn't stop...  
  
Until giant stalks of green-blue flesh sprouted up from underneath the  
concrete, twisting and growing and covering every surface. A group of  
somehwat smaller vines sprouted up around the Gundam Pilots, wrenching  
their firearms from their hands and their sides before twining them up  
in their green grasps, like flies caught in a spider's sticky web.  
  
"No!" Kitten leaped forward, Dragon Blade held aloft, aiming to slice  
her friends free. Before she got more than a few feet, however, she  
was forced to turn her attention towards keeping herself free; vines  
of all shapes and sizes launched themselves at her, whipping, twisting,  
curling and grabbing. She twisted and turned and leaped and bounded  
and ducked and whirled and twirled and bent and swayed every way  
imaginable till her entire body felt as worn out and limp and tired as  
a cooked noodle. It was only a matter of time till she screwed up...  
  
And where was her sister and cousin and them? They should have been  
there by now! Could they be...? No! They had to be alive! They had to  
be! They had never left her...even when she hadn't wanted them to they  
had always followed her to protect her, even unto the brink of death...  
  
  
  
  
*FLASH*BACK*  
  
  
  
  
Kiticatya ran and ran and ran till her legs were passed the unbearable  
burning and were simply numb. She clutched the golden amulet, with the  
Destruction Stone in the center, to her breast so hard she would  
later find an impression where she had pressed it till her knuckles  
cracked and bled again.  
  
The sounds of an army at her heels spurred her speed even faster, her  
lungs aflame and her eyes watering with tears of hopelessness and  
desperation as she ran.  
  
She gave a cry as the worst and most ridiculous thing that could  
possibly happen, *did* happen.  
  
She tripped.  
  
She lay, sprawled and broken on the ground, sobbing, pleading. The  
ogres and the rest of those vile creatures would be upon her in a split  
second. Kiticatya had only one moment to breath a silent wish...  
  
LIGHT!  
  
WARMTH!  
  
HEALING!  
  
POWER!  
  
ANGER!  
  
Affection...  
  
Kiticatya looked up cautiously, and gasped at what she saw, her breath  
coming in ragged gasps. She wasn't even laying down! She was floating,  
completely naked, her knees folded up to her chest and her arms wrapped  
tightly around her knees. Her hair was as long as it would have been  
had it never been cut, her skin as soft and smooth and pale as if she  
had never left her mother's womb.  
  
She was floating weightlessly in a massive white expanse, with only the  
occassional silver or blue whisps of misty smoke to give the vast plane  
any sense of depth.  
  
"Where am I..." Kiticatya breathed out loud.  
  
"You are within the Stone, my lady," Kiticatya gasped, jerking slightly  
at the sound of a voice big enough to hold the cosmos and gentle enough  
to sing an enfant to sleep.  
  
"The...the Destruction Stone?" The girl breathed.  
  
"Yes...yes, my lady." The voice was gentle, slightly amused.  
  
"Then...then you...b-but you can't be-"  
  
"Oh, can't I?" The voice laughed, a sound that seemed to be woven of  
moonbeams and starlight entertwined with light itself. Kiticatya blinked.  
This was the voice of the goddess dragon of *destruction?* She couldn't  
be...her voice was too beautiful...  
  
"Thank you, my lady," The voice seemed almost...humbled. Kiticatya  
blinked. Could Shinimejenya re-  
  
"Yes, I can," The voice cut Kiticatya off, mid-thought. The girl's eyes  
widened.  
  
"Why am I here?" She breathed.  
  
"Because you were in danger, and this was the only way I could save you."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Why did I save you, you mean?" Again, Shinimejenya's voice was amused.  
"Because...because I have Chosen you, Countess Kiticatya."  
  
The young girl gasped, her mind reeling in shock-  
  
  
  
*END*FLASH*BACK*  
  
  
  
Kitten was abruptly yanked from the brief, instant-long memory as she  
roughly dodged another whipping vine that was at least three feet in  
diameter.  
  
Yet this time, she was too slow, and didn't see the second vine that  
came out of nowhere and slammed into the small of her back, forcing  
her body to arch painfully. Her hands flew open, and her sword  
skittered away and was engulfed in the mass of vines. Blood seeped from  
the corner of Kitten's mouth and she gasped, choking on her own life-  
fluids.   
  
The vine whipped away, but before she could fall very fall, she was  
caught up roughly by another vine that came flying towards her. It  
rammed into her midriff, and she hung over it limply as the Gundam  
Pilots -namely Duo and Quatre- cried out in screaming concern.  
  
The vines tossed and beat and slammed and crashed and rammed the  
Xylion Countess to and froe, Jzaar laughing all the while as he twisted  
his hands and waved his arms, controlling the movement of the vines,  
tossing the Shinimejenya Sorceress like a rag doll, yet still managing  
to keep her alive.  
  
She couldn't loose! There were so many...so many lives depending on her!  
On *her!* She *couldn't* loose! She-she had a pro-promise to...to  
keep...a promise...more than one... Not just the promise she...she had  
m-made to Jz-zaar...promises...  
  
Kitten was barely grasping consciousness, which was flickering in and  
out like the bright sphere of flashing light she had seen at circuses  
and fairs as a child...she used to love to play with those spheres...  
those dancing round, glowing balls of light...  
  
Something in Kitten's mind clicked, and as she was being tossed around  
like a limp noodle, she somehow managed to raise her torn and shredded  
arm above her head, her fingers curling loosely, her entire body  
screaming in pain with the smalle effort. Gasping, the strong metallic,  
sweet-sour taste of her onw blood in her mouth, Kitten sputtured a  
few pain-gasped words in a long forgotten language.  
  
"Kiskateen...kiskateen ya liyan...froshae...mion-mionea..." Kitten then  
promptly lost what little hold she had on consciousness, not managing  
to stay awake long enough to see the brilliant flare of fiery light  
that had sprung up from her fingertips, forming bright, dancing spheres  
of bright red, yellow, orange, blue, and pink fire. The fire danced  
and twirled among the branches and vines, catching anything and  
everything it could on fire.  
  
The fire spread faster than a highly contagious desiese. The vines  
shrieked and screamed as they whithered, blackened, and finally crumbled  
into piles of ash.  
  
The vines that had been holding the Gundam Pilots captive burst into  
violet flame. The five young men managed to get out of the fire before  
it seriously burned any of them, but they all sported bruised ribs  
where the vines had been slowly trying to suffocate them. Duo was the  
most relieved to find his braid mainly unscathed, intact, and still  
there.  
  
"Oh, no, KIT!!!!" Quatre gave a yell, and the other four boys' attention  
was yanked to nearly halfway across the stadium sized cavern to where  
Kitten lay in the middle of a bonfire, limp, bloody, looking completely  
lifeless, and surrounded with a blue fire...  
  
Blue fire that was slowly turning silver...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kitten slowly, almost cautiously, became aware of the sensation  
of sunlight on her skin, the wind in her hair, grass tickling her  
skin, birds singing, and the sweet smell of spring perfumed air  
carressing her sense of scent.  
  
She slowly, warily opened her right eye slowly, glancing around to find  
that she was laying on her back on a patch of slopping ground; a hillside.  
Even slower than she had opened the first eye, Kitten opened the other.  
Her eyes widened as she saw a bright blue sky dotted with soft,  
perfectly sculpted ice violet clouds. She frowned. Purple clouds? She  
looked at the sun; it was high overhead. She sniffed the air. It  
smelled slightly...tangy...not earth air. Not somewhat metallic smell  
of the recycled colony air, either. Where was she?  
  
Only one way to find out, a voice inside her mind told her. Kitten  
sat up cautiously, and blinked in surprise when she realized she was  
wearing a light, periwinkle sun dress with small spaghetti straps. The  
straps were edged in sea green, as was the swooped neckline and hem;  
she was also wearing white sandles. On her wrist was her kitten  
bracelet from so long ago, and sea green stud pearl earrings. Her hair  
went just past her shoulders in soft, gently slopping and rising waves  
and curls, and while the main color was still that miraculous shade of  
silver, it now somehow looked opalescent, like Shinimejenya's scales.  
  
Kitten reached up and found a small, simple forehead tiara on her brow;  
a smooth, round crystal in the center, with two 'strings' of metal   
going from each side and going up and disappearing into her hair.  
Halfway between her hairline and the round gem were two smaller ones,  
one on each side. She couldn't see the color of anything, but she  
assumed the color scheme matched her dress; sea-green, blue, and white.  
  
Kitten, utterly confused and bafflebrained, twisted her torso to get a  
better look around. It looked as if she were laying on the side of a  
hill, in the middle of a vast expanse of a park type area. Fields of  
wildflowers stretched as far as she could see behind her, and in front  
of her was a wide, deep blue, crystal clean looking lake. On either  
side of her were lush green forests.  
  
Kitten stood up, and placed her hands on her hips. Where was she?  
  
She shaded her eyes from the glare of the sun, and looked across the  
long, wide field of wildflowers. With her eyes under the shade of her  
hand, she could just make out a dark spot. It could be another hill, a  
house, or even just a tree. There were a few trees not part of the  
forest that were scattered out before her. There was even a rather large  
oak only a few yards away from the base of the hill that she now stood  
on the very top of.  
  
Kitten bit her lip and scrunched her brow. Why did this place feel so  
familiar? Her gaze caught on the large oak, and she frowned. It   
couldn't be...  
  
Suddenly trembling, Kitten to a strenous step forward in the soft grass  
that rustled with her movement and the gentle brushing of the wind.  
Kitten clenched her fists loosely at her side to try and still their  
shaking as she took another step towards the tree.  
  
There was only one way to find out if this place was what she thought  
it was...  
  
Taking a deep breath, Kitten, several minutes later of slow, cautious  
progress, she took the final step and came close enough to the tree  
to see what she needed to see...if it was there... That universal  
symbol of love; a heart with the two lovers initials within the heart.  
Would it be there?  
  
Kitten looked up and down the trunk of the ancient oak... Her gaze  
stopped.  
  
It was there.  
  
Kitten fell against the tree, sobbing. Was she dead? How was she here,  
of all places? She couldn't be dead... she had so much to do...so many  
promises to keep and fulfill...  
  
Her fingers traced the heart, containing hers and Axis' initials,  
sniffing and rubbing her eyes. As she stroked the carved insignia,  
Kitten remembered...  
  
  
  
  
*FLASH*BACK*  
  
  
  
Kiticatya gasped, her eyes flying open. She immediately shut them again  
when she remembered where she was; the ogres preparing to bear down on  
her, rip her, shred her to pieces...  
  
But instead of the agonizing bit of thousands of roughly sharpened  
swords, she was instead engulfed in arms of warmth, pressed to a broad,  
solid chest, loud, coarse obscenitie being shouted in her ear even as  
the same person who was cursing venomously was kissing her face and head  
and hair all over.  
  
Kiticatya only blinked in swirling confusion.  
  
"Good lord, Axis, give the girl a chance to breath!" A voice snarled.  
  
Kiticatya blinked again and turned to the voice slightly.  
  
"Zephie?" The girl breathed as she set eyes on her glaring older sister.  
As she looked, Zephra's eyes softened.  
  
Suddenly Kiticatya snapped out of it, and looked around frantically,  
realizing that she was no longer in the middle of a blood soaked   
battlefield, though she still wore the same torn and tattered clothes  
she had worn when riding out to try and warn the captain of her uncle's  
army... She had been too late, and had gotten pulled into the fight...  
  
She finally realized whom was still holding her gently, but firmly,  
protectively, and the thirteen year old girl who wasn't really a girl  
anymore, looked up into the eyes of her cousin's best friend.  
  
"A-Axis?" Kiticatya stuttered, realizing how close he was holding her.  
Axis only buried her into his embrace once more, smoothing her tangled  
and gnarled hair away from her face, kissing her forehead, ears, hair,  
nose, chin...  
  
Kiticatya managed to gather her wits long enough to grab his head and  
guide his face to where she wanted those kissing lips; on hers.  
  
When they finally were forced to part for need of air, Kiticatya was  
immediately set upon by her sister, cousin, and Kiros; her cousin's  
other best friend and future royal advisor.  
  
"WHAT the heck do you THINK you were DOING?" Zion screeched, pulling  
his cousin onto her feet and into a tight hug. Axis rose, too, grinning  
like an idiot. When Kiticatya had been passed around for hugs, yells,  
growls, tears, kisses, scolding, more hugs, and more kissing, Zion  
finally grabbed her by the shoulders, looked her in the eye and plainly  
and firmly demanded to know why she had stolen his best horse and ridden  
off to lord knew where. He also demanded to know why she had suddenly  
popped up out of nowhere in a flash of silver fire, why she looked like  
she'd been through hell's war, and what the HECK did she have in her  
hand that she was clutching like it was her life?  
  
Kiticatya blinked...blinked again, and then finally burst out laughing,  
doubled over with mirth and sudden joyful realization that she was  
safe, Jzaar was defeated, Magamijenya would never arise, and she was  
now in possession of the most powerful object in existence anywhere...  
  
Kiticatya held out her hand and uncurled her fingers and revealed, to  
her shocked audience, the Destruction Stone.  
  
  
  
  
*END*FLASH*BACK*  
  
  
  
Kitten blinked back tears at the uncannily vivid memory. It had only  
been the next day that the palace had been stormed by yet another  
army...no, ten thousand seperate armies, each of hundreds of thousands  
of ogres, vamps, corpises, Livavines, snavipors, and other creatures  
that could only be created by someone whom had seen the underworld.  
  
Hardly anyone survived...  
  
Kitcatya, her cousin, her sister, Kiros, and her beloved Axis had  
barely gotten out alive to the retreat position, a fortress deep  
within the forest of oblivion. Kitten's gaze now flickered the deep,  
lush forest to her left. It still looked the same...  
  
Kitten then looked the dark spot on the horizon; the ruins of Aphradan,  
the summer palace, from where all their attacks against Jzaar had been  
coordinated, and where her life's most crucial descision had been set  
in stone...  
  
Stone...  
  
How ironic, she thought. For it had been the Destruction Stone that  
Jzaar had sent that monstrous army after. It had been because of her  
that so many died, and because of her that she had held a dying Axis  
in her arms, while the battle had raged around them...  
  
She had foolishly worn the Destruction Stone around her throat since  
the day she had revealed it to her friends. When fighting, the amulet  
had fallen out of her blouse, and a ogre had leaped for it, intending  
to slice off her head, and the stone along with it.  
  
But Axis...  
  
Kitten gave a sob and fell to the ground, leaning against the tree.  
  
Axis had leaped in front of her, and had taken the blow for himself...  
  
She sobbed harder at the memory...blood...there had been so much *blood!*  
So much needlessly spilled blood...blood...red, red blood...innocent  
blood...  
  
Kitten looked at her palm through bleary eyes...  
  
So much wasted blood...all on her hands, that red, red blood...  
  
Kitten's hand fell back down to her lap, her entire body feeling lax  
and drained as she sat, staring mutely at the ruins that were on the  
distant horizon.  
  
Axis had lived -barely- and had continued loving her, despite her  
fullhearted belief that the entire thing was her fault.  
  
It had been the day after the attack, when those whom had survived were  
recouping at the fortress Alayan, deep within the forest of oblivion,  
that Kitten -Kiticatya, then- had remembered the descision she had made  
when riding away from Aphradan, a dying Axis slumped over the saddle  
in front of her.  
  
She had to become the Shinimejenya Sorceress, the host to the Dragoness  
of Destruction...  
  
So, the next afternoon, clutching the stone to her breast, she had ridden  
full out towards this very spot, this very tree, where she and Axis had  
carved their initials so long ago...  
  
It hadn't been elivated enough, though, so she had went to the hill...  
Kitten looked at that hill now, over her shoulder, and rose to her  
feet, keeping a hand on the tree. She remembered what had happened  
then. Axis, her sweet, gentle, wonderful, quiet, protecting Axis had  
predicted her thoughts and actions, and -with Zephra, Kiros, and Zion  
behind him- had ridden out to stop her. At least, the others had  
wanted to stop her. But somehow...somehow Axis had known that it was  
something she needed to do...  
  
Kitten hung her head.  
  
  
  
  
*FLASH*BACK*  
  
  
  
"Kitty! Kitten, no, you can't!" Zion, younger, ran towards a young  
woman that was beginning to be engulfed by a bright silver-blue light,  
an object not visible from where he was, was cupped in the woman's  
hands.  
  
The Destruction Stone.  
  
"Kitty, no!" Another woman, Zephra, was right behind the first man. She  
sobbed as she fell to her knees. "No...no, my darling little sister...  
you can't do this..."  
  
"I have to." A voice said in both their minds, and the mind of a man  
that hid behind a large oak tree, his face and eyes ridden with an  
emotional agony so great it was impossible to bear just looking at him  
as he gazed at the blonde, sea green eyed woman that was now completely  
within the bubble of light.  
  
"I have no choice, my cousin, my sister...my love..." This last was  
directed to the man behind the tree. "I am already nicknamed, however  
fondly, Shinimejenya by the people. Let me know become the Shinimejenya  
for real, as is foretold in the Legend."  
  
"But...but we'll loose *you!*" The older woman sobbed.  
  
"No...no, you won't, sister," They were now unable to see the woman in  
the light, as the light had become too brilliant. "I will always be  
with you. Always."  
  
Then there was a monstrous roar that could only come from the throat of  
a dragon. The light pulsed brighter than the sun, then vanished. When  
the woman's cousin, sister, and love were able to look again, they saw  
a woman, her hair the color of quicksilver, her eyes the color of  
flashing opal sapphires, her skin as pale and smooth as snow. She stood  
on a hilltop, a sword made of liquid blue fire in her hands. At her  
side, was a tiny infant cat with eagle wings, and a dragon-like snout  
and tail.  
  
"Behold...the Shinimejenya Sorceress...." Zion whispered, tears in his  
eyes.  
  
"Kitty!" The woman screamed, and rushed, stumbling, up the hill to  
embrace the younger woman that was her little sister.  
  
  
  
  
*END*FLASH*BACK  
  
  
  
Kitten clenched her fist.  
  
That had been the day her life had changed...forever... Sometimes for  
the better, sometimes for the worst. At least Shinimejenya had been  
safe from Jzaar for a while...No one ever found out what happened to  
him and his like after that final attack. He and the ogres, vamps,  
corpises, livavines and such had just simply...dissappeared.  
  
She had lived happily; they all had. Then...  
  
Kitten sighed.  
  
Then those creatures of evil had begun to show up again, and Kitten  
had known what she had to do... She found a spell...drank a potion...  
had opened a portal, and had leapt into a new life, and into the  
arms of a group of young men whom she would come to regard as older  
brothers.  
  
The Gundam Pilots.  
  
The sun was leaning towards the south, now; the sun set differently on  
Zylion. Kitten rubbed her tearstreaked cheeks, and was struck again  
with the question on where she was -was this real? or an illusion?- and  
why was she there? Were the pilots okay? What about Zephra and Axis and  
them? Was Jzaar defeated? *What had happened?*  
  
The wind blew passed, slightly chilly, and stronger than before. Kitten  
wrapped her arms around herself as the wind came again, from behind,  
whipping her hair and skirt around her. The wind picked up, becoming  
stronger...insistent almost...It was pushing her always in the same  
direction; towards the hill. Kitten blinked as a thought struck her.  
The moment the thought occured to her, the wind vanished. Kitten  
blinked again, and looked around her warily.  
  
"Okay..." She whispered gently. "I can take a hint..." Slowly, though  
quicker than when she had approached the tree, she cautiously made her  
way through the ankle high, sweet smelling grass towards the hill.  
  
She soon found herself at the top, and -with her hands on her hips and  
her lips pursed- she looked around to see nothing more or less than she  
had the first time she had looked around. She took another step -maybe  
whatever it was she was supposed to see depended on you position- when  
suddenly the tip of her sandle caught on something, and she stumbled.  
  
She whirled, cursing, intending to grab the rock that had tripped her  
and throw it as far as she could. When she laid eyes on the object of  
her anger, however, she froze, and breathing suddenly became shallow  
and breezy.  
  
In an amazed daze, Kitten fell to her knees, and smoothed the dirt away  
from the object half buried in the hard packed earth. She used her nails  
and scraped and dug it free, brushing the dirt out of its crevices and  
the golden chain that was still unbroken and intact.  
  
Kitten abruptly burst into tears, torn between viciously casing aside  
the object she held in her hands and craddling it close. She looked at  
it again through bleary eyes, the object that she had always centered  
all her blame on, if not herself.  
  
Kitten once again, in her palms, held the Destruction Stone.  
  
"Why must you plague me always?" Kitten hissed at it.  
  
"Because it belongs to you," A voice chimed, sweeping off the wind, a  
voice Kitten knew very, very well.  
  
"Shini?" Kitten rose to her feet, amulet still in her hands, ignoring  
the tear tracks going down her face. She sniffed.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I'm all around you, child." Shinimjenya said gently. Kitten winced.  
Again, that word, 'child.'   
  
  
"Why am I here? And what do you mean 'it belongs to me?'" Kitten  
inquired, turning about, and around again.  
  
"Just what I said. The Stone has finally found its true master, after  
many thousands of years; you." Shinimejenya almost sounded amused.  
"Child, there was more than one reason why I Chose you for my Host."  
Kitten blinked and opened her mouth, but Shinimejenya cut her off. "You  
have a gift, young one," The invisible Dragoness continued. "And had I  
not become a Rider within you and hidden that gift from everyone  
including yourself, that gift would have been discovered, abused, misused,  
and you would have become a spiteful, vengeful, bitter woman."  
  
"B-but-"  
  
"No, child, do not ask anymore, for I will not say anymore. Only know  
that I now leave you, though only for now, to take up residence once  
again inside the stone that was created to house me." In her hands,  
the Destruction Stone began to pulse with silver fire.  
  
"Hold me well, young Sorceress," Shimejenya's voice was faint. Kitten  
didn't notice that she once again had tears running down her face.  
  
There was a brilliant flash, in which Kitten's entire body flared up in  
a bright sapphire colored flame, her skin radiating power. That power  
was tapped, and drained, pulled together into one thick, opalescent  
colored vein and sucked into the Stone.  
  
With yet another burst of light, it was all over, and Kitten fell to  
the ground, feeling completely drained.  
  
It seemed like an eternity that Kitten sat there, feeling the sensation  
of being alone in her own body, her own heart and mind. It was eerily...  
lonely. Kitten looked down at the amulet in her hands, which now seemed  
to have an eternal light within...  
  
Kitten put the stone to her cheek, letting her tears coat it in glossy  
salt water.  
  
"I know what my gift is," Kitten whispered through her silent tears.  
"At least one of them. You were my gift, Shini, my friend. Thank you.  
For...for everything..."  
  
Kitten looked up to the twin, bright moons that now hung overhead, the  
light from both of them making her hair shine a pearlescent silver,  
and the tears on her face glow like tiny diamonds. Kitten smiled, and  
held the amulet to her breast as she raised her other hand. She twitched  
her two foremost fingers, almost in a salute to her home planet's   
orbital guardians, and with a tinkling if silver dust, she vanished.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
Ack! Sorry, that was a depressing one. *sweatdrop* Okay, its official,  
there is definately something wrong with my ability to finish a story...  
heh heh heh...  
  
Well, at least this means you get TWO more chapters to Kitten (counting  
the Epilogue) instead of one, right? Thats good, right? *sweatdrop*   
Warning; the final chapter will be short, though. At least, shorter  
than this...*sigh* My writing life is a roller coster...*sweatdrops  
again* Well, ttyl, peeps! Ja ne!  
  
  
-Alexia Goddess 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: 'I Will Never Be Alon...

~ kitten ~  
  
  
By Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
  
  
  
  
"That oughta teach 'em," A man sneered at the two seemingly lifeless  
bodies before them. The man and his companion both spat on the forms  
before leaving, bolting the cell behind them to leave the corpses to  
rot.  
  
Except they weren't corpses.  
  
Axis raised his head slowly. He groaned in pain with the movement. He  
somehow managed to sit up, despite the pain it brought him and his  
many shattered ribs. Somehow he managed to wake Zion, who sported just  
as many injuries as his companion.  
  
"We're alive," Zion muttered disbelievingly. Axis snorted, then winced  
in agony and regret as a searing pain lashed up his neck.  
  
"Well, this is a fine pot of hot water we've gotten ourselves into,"  
the Xylion prince grumbled. Axis's lips quirked.  
  
"No kidding," The noble snorted, and grimaced in pain yet again.  
  
Suddenly, both mens' attention was yanked to the center of the room,  
were a sphere of ice green light was forming, almost like a lime green  
snowball with glowing fuz.  
  
A childish giggle came from the sphere, and both Zion and Axis blinked  
in surprise. That childish, feminine giggle sound awfully familiar...  
  
Before either man could do anything, the sphere burst into action,   
racing towards the solid black wall that was to their right, and  
splattered against it like sticky ice green cream.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"Sssh! Watch!" Zion cut off his cousin's lover as ther was a hissing  
and crackling sound. They both watched intently...the mint/ice green  
creamy stuff was smoking...no! It was the *stone* that was smoking!  
The 'glowing snowball' was made of acid! It was eating through the  
stone!  
  
Within moments, there was a large hole at knee level, going all the  
way through the foot-thick black granite-like stone.  
  
The two men exchanged looks, and Axis shrugged.  
  
"If they do anything more to us, it will kill us anyway," He said.  
  
"But what about...Zephra, the... Pilots... Kitten would never forgive  
us..." This last was spoken softly.  
  
"There's nothing we can do as we are," Axis said quietly, hanging his  
head to hide the tears that threatened to spill. Zion nodded in  
reluctant agreement. With a forlorn sigh, he pushed himself up against  
the wall into a semi-standing position. He held his hand down to Axis.  
  
"Then, shall we get out of this hellhole?" The prince grinned wryly.  
Axis, too, grinned, but his more sad and bitter as he took the offered  
hand and heaved himself up. Leaning on each other, the two men made  
their way to, and then out the opening, and into freedom.  
  
When they had stumbled and trudged a good distance away, Axis looked  
back over his shoulder, pain and guilt and regret tearing at his heart.  
With a shake of his head, he turned, and continued limping away,  
leanig on Zion and Zion leaning on Axis.  
  
Live to fight another day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"KIT!!!!" Trowa cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted at the  
top of his lungs, right alongside Quatre and Duo. Wufei and Heero were  
busy rapidly trying to find a way to get the girl; the fire around her  
was spreading fast, though the ring of silver and blue fire that  
was around her seemed to be warding most of it off, somehow...But still,  
there was no telling how long it would last.  
  
Trowa narrowed his eyes in a glare. He spared an annoyed glance at the  
maniacally laughing insane man that stood on a platform in front of  
the giant golden gate-like structure.  
  
"We have to get her out of there, damnit!" Duo growled. The 02 Pilot  
was definately majorly pissed. Trowa narrowed his eyes again. Suddenly,  
he had a thought. It was risky...But what about his cirus life wasn't?  
Surely this was no different? And it was to safe Kitten...  
  
With nary a furher thought, Trowa, in a split second, analyzed the  
lowest -both height-wise and temperature-wise- place in the wall of  
fire, took a few steps back, ran, and did a flip-over leap, right over  
the flames!  
  
"Go, Trowa, my man!" Duo crowed. On the dais, next to the gate, Jzaar  
frowned, looking very POed. He had enjoyed watching these uppidy  
humans look helpless and panicky...He shrugged. Oh, well.  
  
Trowa landed directly in the center of the ring of blue-silver fire.  
Shielding his face and eyes from the smoke by pulling his shirt over  
his nose and throwing his arm over his face, he walked the three short  
steps to where Kitten lay, broken and bleeding for the second time  
that week. His emerald eyes hardened in anger. No one should have to  
go through all this.  
  
Careful as possible of her injuries, both visible and those that he  
couldn't see and might not even be there but probably were, Trowa  
lifted the stout, hourglass-figured girl into his arms, pulling a fold  
of her black gown over her nose as he did so. It didn't stay very well,  
but it was all he could do.  
  
Once again taking a look at the flames, it only took him an  
instant to decide where it would be best to jump. He looked directly  
at that specific location, ran, jumped, and leaped over the flames!  
Fire licked at his shoes, but he cleared nevetheless, even with Kitten's  
added weight.  
  
Duo cheered and Quatre -shamelessly followed by Heero and Wufei- all  
rushed over as Trowa landed, an unconscious Kitten in his arms.  
  
There was a loud booming noise, and -with a few brief wishes for their  
fireamrs- the Gundam Boys whirled to face Jzaar, and realized that the  
booming had been his speaking.  
  
Jzaar slowly raised his hands, then abruptly lowered them, swiftly. As  
he did so, the vines, burning, burnt, and ashen all vanished, and thus,  
the fire had nothing more to burn and was gone, save for a few tendrils  
of flame here and there.  
  
"A very entertaining performance, my good young men." He grinned that  
sinister, insane grin that only the most evil of the most evil can do.  
He raised his hand, his fingertips glowing a sickly green color...  
  
The Gundam Boys moved the encircle Trowa, whom still held the unconscious  
Kitten.  
  
What happened next was clear to no one, and happened too quickly to  
follow. Jzaar spat some Forbidden words from a wicked incantation, and  
the boys were thrown and scattered across the room by an invisible  
force. Trowa lost hold of Kitten, and her limp form was battered even  
more as she went skittering across the already bloody floor.  
  
At least, that was what they all envisioned happening.... But when the  
boys managed to look up, they were shocked to find that Kitten was  
awake! But whatsmore, she was floating...without her wings? Yes, it was  
true. Her crystal dragon wings were nowhere to be seen. There was no  
supportig aura around her, no faintly visible pillar under her feet,  
no magical gust of a cloud upholding her. She was simply...floating.  
  
Her shimmering silver-black gown flowed around her like liquid dreams,  
her silver hair looking opalescent in the dim light; it was now past  
her shoulders! Kitten's eyes were were twin glass pools of nothing save  
pity, and determination. Pity for the pitiful man that was cowering,  
wide eyed, down below her. Determination to destroy that same man.  
  
Slowly, without disturbing even the air around her, Kitten raised her  
fingers gracefully...  
  
Duo squinted. Was there a ring on her finger? Yes, there was. A  
semi-large, round blue stone set in white-gold and surrounded with  
smaller diamonds and filagrees of silver.  
  
Kitten pointed the finger that bore the ring straight down at the man,  
who's eyes widened in fear even more. Kitten narrowed her eyes, and  
uttered one word, filled with all the pain and hate and suffering that  
Jzaar had filled her life with.  
  
"Die." She spat.  
  
A pulse of light, almost like one of the Gundams' beam cannon weapons;  
a solid burst of sea-green-blue fire spouted from her hand, flaring  
out to the side like a saucer held virticle, then flowing back down  
into a single slender beam of destruction that raced down, its aim  
straight and true...  
  
Jzaar didn't even get the chance to scream as the beam pierced his  
wicked heart, and his entire body was engulfed in silver oblivion.  
  
But the beam didn't stop there. No, the sea-green beam, with tendrils  
of silver spiraling around it, smashed into the Golden gate. A roar of  
rage and pain resounded from within it, and even Heero's eyes widened  
in sudden dread that was initiated by the dreaful, evil-potent sound.  
  
Still, Kitten kept up her assault, even as she lowered herself slowly  
to the ground, and raised her other hand and placed it on the wrist of  
the hand that was still outstretched towards the gate to steady her  
aim. A single dripplet of sweat slipped down her temple, and she  
firmed her glare even further.  
  
"C'mon, we gotta help!" Quatre cried, stepping forward. He looked to  
his fellow pilots imploringly.  
  
"What can we possibly do?" Wufei spat. "This is beyond us."  
  
"Don't be so sure." Duo spoke up. Quatre and Wufei both blinked in  
surprise at his serious tone. The Duo that stood before him was not the  
Duo they knew. His eyes were hard and his gaze calculated as he stared  
alternately at Kitten and the Golden Gate that had begun to pulse with  
a dark black aura.  
  
Quickly, in as few words as possible, Duo recounted what Kitten had  
told him that evening after her friends had taken themselves out of  
the Gundam Boys. Quatre seemd astounded, Trowa thoughtful, Wufei  
disbelieving, and Heero, per usual, gave away nothing, but only turned  
to look stonily at the girl that was no gasping for breath as she  
poured every ounce of her strength into her attack.  
  
Without a single communicative look towards his friends, Heero took off  
at a brisk pace towards Kitten.  
  
"Whats that baka doing?" Wufei muttered.  
  
"He's going to help her," Duo grinned. "And so am I! Come on!"  
  
"The things I do for onnas..." Wufei muttered, and followed the grinning  
Duo, Quatre and Trowa right behind him.  
  
Heero was the first to reach the girl. He stood and stared at her  
distraught face for a moment, then stared at the gate. His eyes caught  
on a large oval part at the exact top, in the exact center -horizontal  
wise- of top of the thing.  
  
Gently, he stood beside the girl, put one arm around her waist for  
support, and the other hand on her wrist. Gently, slowly, he lifted her  
arms upwards. Kitten looked at him sharply, and blinked. Heero jerked  
his head up at the oval part, and understanding clicked in Kitten's  
eyes, and she slowly moved her hands and arms to aim directly at the  
golden oval.  
  
The moment the beam hit it, there was another outraged roar from within  
the gate, this one of pain as well as rage. Kitten stumbled, as did  
Heero. Only because the 'Perfect Soldier' was better footed than her,  
and becaus of Duo jumping up on her other side did she not fall. Duo  
flashed her a cocky smirk that made her laugh slightly, and put one  
on her right shoulder -he was standing on Kitten's left side- and his  
left hand under her hand, supporting her palm and thus, giving her  
better supported aim.  
  
Wufei and Trowa came up then. Wufei took a stance directly behind her.  
and reached around her to put his hands firmly on her elbows, letting  
her lean against him. Now she could direct more strength into her attack  
instead of standing and keeping her arms straight.  
  
Quatre caught up now, and he and Trowa dug spare pistols out of their  
boots and belts, took firm stances on either side of Kitten and  
Heero and Trowa, aimed, and began firing at that oval when thier first  
few shots at the glass proved useless when the bullets bounced off  
the glossy surface.  
  
Kitten was shoving, pouring, heaping, dumping and thrusting every  
single ounce and speck of strength in her body, mind and heart into  
that attack beam. The gate had to be destroyed! *Permanently!*  
  
It hadn't escaped her in the least how none of her Companions had shown  
up. Her heart twisted in emotional agony as she knew that it probably  
meant they were dead. Kitten let out a small sob, tears running down  
her face. She shook her head to clear away the tears, and quickly  
grabbed ahold of the pain and sorrow at loosing her best friend, her  
sister, her cousin and...  
  
  
  
*FLASH*BACK*  
  
  
Under that oak tree...only days before Jzaar's betrayl, two star-kissed  
lovers stood under that tree. The man stood back and grinned. The  
young woman, a girl, really, snuggled into his arms as she touched  
the freshly carved heart. Within the heart were their initials;  
'A.V. + K.S.'  
  
She tilted her face up to his, and smiled.  
  
"I love you," She whispered to him, and he bent down to kiss her...  
  
She gasped suddenly as in the middle of the kiss, she felt something  
slip onto her finger... She broke the kiss and looked down to find  
a shimmering ring. It was a blue, oval stone set in white gold,  
surrounded by tiny diamonds and a silver filagree...  
  
"Marry me," He whispered into her ear. Tears came to Kiticatya's eyes,  
and she threw her arms around him.  
  
"I will," She sobbed back, and he tighted his hold on her...  
  
  
  
*END*FLASH*BACK*  
  
  
  
Kitten let loose a roar of rage and suffering. Her hands pulsed, a  
large silver sphere forming around her hands and halfway up her arms.  
The sphere was sucked into the beam, nearly doubling its size.  
  
Wufei behind her tightened his grin on her arms, and she leaned into  
him further, releasing into her attack beam everything, even her  
physical strength until she could barely even stand.  
  
But it wasn't enough...  
  
Rage!  
  
Kitten's anger flared up at her will, and memories of everything anyone  
had ever done to her out of malice or spit rose up, and she shoved them  
into the beam as well, channeling the hate and bitterness they brought  
with them.  
  
Still! It wasn't enough!  
  
She was failing...  
  
"Hold on," Heero said in her ear. His voice to anyone else would have  
seemed the same; cold and emotionless. But Kitten heard it...the slight,  
almost nonexistent undertone of support and urging. It gave her  
strength, and the beam became even larger, though only slightly.  
  
"C'mon, onna," Wufei urged in his own turn. "I didn't go and train you  
in every sword secret and technique I know just to have you loose to  
a simple *mirror!*"  
  
Again, strength and more determination flooded her...again the beam  
grew...  
  
"Kit..." Tears came to Kitten's eyes as she heard Duo's voice in her  
ear. "C'mon, Kitten..."  
  
Had anyone been watching, for the Gundam Pilots and Kitten were too  
intent on their goal to notice it themselves, they would have seen  
a deep green light begin to become just barely visible around the  
outlines of the three young men around Kitten.  
  
"Come on, imouto-chan...c'mon, beat the life out of that sucker!" Duo  
growled. Kitten blinked, and gasped ever so slightly. 'Little sister...'  
  
"Kitten!" Quatre yelled. "Don't think that you can't do it! You can!  
*Know* you can! We're right here! We won't let you loose!"  
  
"Don't give in to the weariness." Trowa added, shoving another clip of  
bullets into his gun and taking aim once more. "Don't let it win. Rise  
above it, Kit. Win!"  
  
"Win..." Kitten murmured. "Win...I can't...I can't give in..."  
  
Strength...  
  
Warmth...  
  
Peace...  
  
Silver...  
  
Serenity...  
  
Purity...  
  
Protection...  
  
Blue...  
  
Love...  
  
Friends...  
  
Never alone...  
  
Green...  
  
Never...Never alone...ever...never again...  
  
Like smooth, lumpless cream, everything suddenly became as clear as if  
time itself had become transparent. Kitten blinked, cocked her head  
almost as if in amusement...she twitched a finger...and with a single  
thought, the green aura of her friends surrounding her and mingling with  
her own bluish sea-green aura...  
  
Kitten smiled...  
  
She held onto that one thought...  
  
And smiled...  
  
She would never be alone.  
  
Ever.  
  
The Gate shattered.  
  
  
....  
  
  
....  
  
  
....  
  
  
a heartbeat...  
  
  
*badum*  
  
....  
  
  
....  
  
  
....  
  
*badum*  
  
....  
  
  
....  
  
  
....  
  
*badum*  
  
....  
  
  
....  
  
  
....  
  
a breath of life...  
  
  
*gasp*  
  
  
....  
  
  
....  
  
  
....  
  
  
a whispered statement...  
  
  
"I'm alive..."  
  
  
....  
  
  
....  
  
  
....  
  
  
a reply...  
  
  
"Yes, you are. But barely."  
  
  
....  
  
  
....  
  
  
....  
  
heartbeats...  
  
....  
  
  
....  
  
  
....  
  
*badum*  
  
....  
  
  
....  
  
  
....  
  
  
*badum*  
  
....  
  
  
....  
  
  
....  
  
*badum*  
  
....  
  
  
....  
  
  
....  
  
*badum*  
  
....  
  
  
....  
  
  
....  
  
  
a voice...  
  
"Get some more sleep, kitty. We'll watch over you. Always."  
  
....  
  
  
....  
  
  
....  
  
  
nearing oblivion...  
  
  
....  
  
  
a smile...  
  
  
....  
  
  
the sensation of truimph...  
  
  
....  
  
  
a knowledge...  
  
  
....  
  
  
'I will never be alone...ever again...ever...'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*THE*END*  
  
  
.....  
  
  
PLEASE READ!!!!  
*jaw drops* I can't believe it...I actually finished a fic...*looks to  
audience* do you realize this is my FIRST FINISHED FIC????? My FFF!!!!  
(First Finished Fic. Get it?) *bawls* I'm so happy! Thank you all sooo  
much for all your support and ideas and...and well, just for being a  
great crowd! I wanna dedicated this fic to the ones whom I believe  
gave me the best support.  
  
  
In no particular order...  
  
Ayanami-chan; you never once failed to say what I needed to hear, when  
I needed to hear (or rather, read) it. Thanks a bunch! (I LOVE YOUR FICS!!!!)  
  
Dekugurl: Wow...what else is there to say? You were my main booster girl.  
Your reviews always gave me a big smile. Thank you soooo much!  
  
Neekabe: 


	18. Epilogue Finale

~ kitten ~  
  
By Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
Epilogue Finale  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I sat at my desk and smiled as I looked through the thick, paper crammed  
scrapbook that I keep with me always. Tears came to my eyes at some of  
them. Mainly at the pictures of the funerals of my sister, Zephra, and  
one of my best friend, Kiros.  
  
But other photos bring me smiles, such as the one featuring a -shock  
of all shocks- smiling Heero, his grinning, blushing bride -Relena, of  
course- on his arm as they exited the white chapel. Just behind the  
newly weds was me, Dorothy, a girl named Hilde that I absolutly adore,  
and a woman named Lucrezia that we called Noin, who is an complete  
sweetheart.  
  
In the picture, while grinning widely from behind Relena, I'm staring  
straight into the eyes of my own fiance. Thats right; Axis got out the  
base safely that day so long ago, as did Zion. I'll never forget the  
relief in seeing him, though it was hard not to be somewhat mad at him  
for 'abadoning' us, though he hadn't known I was there, and it was a  
perfectly reasonable strategic retreat.  
  
Still...had we been married, I probably would have made him sleep on  
the couch for a week. I chuckled at the thought.  
  
The next picuture is at the Sanq Palace, taken soon after the previous  
photo, with Relena throwing the bouquet over her shoulder. Of course -I  
laugh at the memory- while all of us girls dived for the thing, it came  
down to me and Dorothy. Guess who got it? I laugh again. Both of us,  
really; it ripped in half!  
  
Everyone got a good laugh out of that, I remember fondly. I lifted one  
of the flowers I had saved from my half of the bouquet and press-dried,  
and smiled.  
  
Now Dorothy was engaged to marry Quatre. It wasn't really a surprise,  
actually. Those two had been desperately trying to hide their attraction  
for ages, and failed miserably.  
  
Another one of my fav pictures was me and Axis at Trowa's circus. Cathy  
and I got along splendidly after my initial refusal to meet her. Seeing  
the woman deftly and expertly handling those knives so soon after   
Zephra's death was too much for me. Luckily, Cathy had her own  
experience with such things -Trowa turned out to be her brother!  
Imagine my surprise- so she was a darling and understood completely.  
  
The one on the next page was an interesting one. We had been trying to  
take a group picture, just before I got on the plane to L2 colony,  
where I was going to attend Maxwell College; it had been named after  
Duo!  
  
Oh, yes, thats right, you haven't been told that part of the story yet,  
have you? Well, Axis and Zion and I checked in with our Kingdom, and it  
turns out that Xylion had errected a domocracy. So since Zion wasn't  
needed to rule, we decided to stay on Earth. When we announced the  
descision, one of the first thing nearly everyone agreed on -I'm still  
mad at them all for ganging up on my like that, by the way- was the idea  
that I should immediately start college. Ugh...school... I save the  
whole freakin' universe and I *still* have to go to school, you say?   
  
Ooooooh, yeah.  
  
Life sucks.  
  
Anyway, at the airport when taking the picture, Duo had been elected to  
set the timer and try and race back in time to be in the picture. We  
should have known right then we were doomed (don't tell him I said  
that! He *is* bigger than me!). Anyways, he tripped just as he reached  
us, and what happened? You got it. Dominos! And I don't mean the pizza  
place!  
  
I laughed yet again as I turn the page and see yet another funny pic of  
Axis stealing Zion's hat to reveal that the former Zylion prince had blue  
hair. Hey, just because I'm a college graduate and almost twenty does  
*not* mean I stopped my pranks! *halo*  
  
Every day I'm glad we decided to stay on this wonderful planet. And  
every day I remember what my old friend Shini said so long ago; out of  
every evil, no matter how big, there will always be at least one good,  
no matter how small. I think somehow that dragon goddess knew that we  
would end up staying on earth, and thus end up happier than ever. She  
must have known that if it hadn't been for Jzaar rising up again when  
he did, I would never have landed on Earth...  
  
Though sometimes I wonder if she had been trying to tell me something  
more... I sighed and blinked back tears. I missed Kiros. He would have  
been able to give wonderful advice as to that question. I missed Zephra,  
too. She would have told me to just demand that Shinimejenya explain  
herself.  
  
I wish Shini *was* still around to tell me, but I've had no word from her,  
even though I still wear the Destruction Stone -now called the Trinity  
Stone- on my ring.  
  
When I had left the imaginary spirit world that my mind and heart had  
created for me while my real body had been unconscious while Trowa had  
rescued me from the fire, somehow Shinimejenya had found my engagement  
ring that had been lost when I had jumped from Xylion to Earth. She had  
then taken frome the amulet the Destruction Stone, and merged it with the  
oval sapphire of my engagement ring.  
  
So now my ring served as my engagement ring as well as the most  
powerful object in the universe; the Trinity Stone. Why Trinity? I  
didn't know. The name just seemed eerily appropriate.  
  
I sighed. That was all so long ago...almost three years ago, now. I  
stroked my ring that was on my ring finger. Axis and I had been  
engaged for almost seven years...it was almost unbelievable. Almost a  
decade!  
  
What was more was that we had kept it a deep secret. Zion had actually  
fainted when we told him! Then he had fainted *again* when we told him  
that we had been engaged since I was thirteen and Axis sixteen!  
  
But now the wait was over.  
  
I sat the scrapbook down on my desk, and looked at myself wristfully in  
the mirror, my face contorted in nervousness. The silver, pearly white  
veil cascaded around my face, waiting for Duo to pull it down just  
before we walk down the isle to the alter, where he would present me  
to my husband to be -Axis.  
  
Yup, you guessed right; I'm getting married *today.* And Duo is giving  
me away. It seems right, and no one argued; my parents have been dead  
since I was little. Duo and the Gundam Boy seemed slightly surprised at  
that bit of info. I had nevet bothered to mention it, I guess, even  
after I got most of my memories back.  
  
I keep reflecting on how annoying and distruptive it had been to regain  
my most vital memories *during* the battle with Jzaar. Oh, You thought I  
was recalling those memories? Oh, no, I was remembering them from out  
of my amnesiatic state. Very distracting...  
  
"Hey, Kit, you ready?" Duo rapped his knuckles on the doorframe and  
peeked his head in. I turned in my seat to look at him with a brilliant  
smile, wringing the poor silk hankerchief that I was holding to within an  
inch of its life. Duo saw this and laughed. A big, deep laugh. He had  
grown into such a great man...  
  
He strode across the room, his long braid -yes, he kept the thing-  
swinging behind him as he stood before me and pulled me up.  
  
"Is the onna being a weakling wimp?" A familiar voice asked sarcastically.  
"Typical." Wufei stepped into the room, shaking his head. I rolled my  
eyes. He hadn't changed a bit. None of them had, really. Except maybe  
Heero. Two years with Relena as your wife, and you would too! And now  
with a baby on the way? Duh! If Heero hadn't softened up I would have  
personally hunted him down and beat some sense into him! With the rest  
of the G-Boys right behind me, too, I'll bet!  
  
"No, I'm ready," I said, smiling somewhat shakily at Wufei. He smiled  
back. I shook my head and sighed. "Engaged seven years and it still did  
me absolutely no good when it came to the nervousness factor."  
  
"Good," Another voice said. I smiled even wider as Quatre, followed by  
Trowa entered the room, both smiling. Quatre came up to me, placed his  
hands on my shoulders and kissed me on the cheek; he was almost a whole  
head taller than me! And he was the shortest guy I knew! I grumbled  
mentally. Man, I hated being short...  
  
I hugged him tight, smiling.  
  
"Why is it good?" I asked Trowa, who was the one who had spoken.  
  
"I said good because if you weren't nervous, it would mean you were too  
cocky. No one should be cocky when getting married," He smiled at me  
gently, and Duo laughed.  
  
"Hey, c'mon!" A female voice sighed exhasperatedly. Relena poked her head  
inside the room before stepping into full view, Heero right next to her.  
The woman was dressed in an royal blue gown that was specially made,  
maternity style to allow for the increasing size of her belly. She frowned  
at me impatiently.  
  
"You got everything?" Heero inquired. I nodded and grinned.  
  
"Something old," I touched the 'kitten' bracelet on my wrist, smiling  
with a fond memory. "Something new," The pearl necklace Quatre had  
gotten me, which I was wearing. "Something borrowed," I tapped the  
sapphire stud earrings I had lented from Dorothy. "And something blue."  
I raised my hand, with the blue Trinity Stone in my ring. "I'm ready!"  
  
"Then lets go!" Relena sighed exhasperatedly. "You're going to miss  
your cue! Get out here!" The former politician and soon to be mother  
(baaaaaaaaad combination....that poor kid...) scolded. "C'mon, lets  
go!"  
  
I rolled my eyes and Duo laughed yet again. He offered me his arm, and  
I took it, and we exited the room and headed down the hall and stopped  
before a pair of large oak doors.  
  
Relena, my matron of honor, and my bridesmaids -Dorothy, Hilde, Cathy,  
and Noin- positioned themselves accordingly, looping their arms through  
the ushurs; Zion, the best man, was paired with Relena (Heero wasn't  
too happy with this; he was escorting Hilde, who was behind Dorothy.).  
Dorothy was being guided by Quatre, Cathy by Trowa, and Noin by Wufei.  
  
I took a deep breath. Duo, whose arm I was clutching -it was probably  
turning blue under that tuxedo sleeve- turned to me and kissed me on  
the cheek as the music inside neared our cue. He reached over with his  
other arm, and with a wink, lowered the veil. I turned back to the  
oak double doors.  
  
As I listened to the music, I blinked back tears. So much had happened!  
A war...becoming the most powerful sorceress in existence... Falling in  
love, having my heart torn in two at seeing that love near death, then  
taking a leap...a leap of faith into another world, willingly leaving  
behind any and all memories of who I once was.  
  
Finding a group of five young men, the best warriors in this dimension,  
being taken under their wing as a little sister, finding a new family  
in them. They had helped me so much...dealing with the pain of no  
memories, helping me to rediscover who I was.  
  
Meeting Relena and Dorothy, having Duo call me his 'little sister,' and  
finally realizing that I was no longer alone as I had felt that first  
night, curled up under the wings of a gargoyle during a winter storm.  
  
The music inside quickened slightly...  
  
Recieving the Dragon Sword -I still didn't know who it was from- finding  
little Akari -who wasn't so little anymore, but just as playful- finally  
getting a clue that maybe I was more than even I had ever thought...  
  
And finally, during another storm, remembering who I was...  
  
Being reunited with Axis, Zion...Zephra and Kiros... Seeing my Companions  
and my 'brothers' unite in a friendly fellowship.  
  
Jzaar...  
  
The final battle...  
  
Finding out that my sister and my best friend was dead... I had never  
even gotten to say goodbye.  
  
The music became louder and more insistent from within the room.  
  
The final battle, winning, feeling the strength of my onii-chan and my  
brothers all around me, supporting me, though they hadn't known what  
to do, they had still been there for me, supporting me, pulling me  
through till the very end...  
  
The music stopped...  
  
A flute played a tinkling note.  
  
I took another big breath, and smiled. Despite all the hardships, we did  
get our happily ever after.  
  
The trumpets sounded...  
  
This was it... The step that would take me through those doors would  
take me into another stage in my life.  
  
The doors swung open...  
  
  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, peeps, this is really the very, very final end of 'Kitten.' I  
hope you enjoyed it; I certianly did...  
  
*sniff*  
  
*tries to be calm and composed*  
  
*fails and bursts into tears*  
  
*bawls* I'M GONNA MISS YOU GUYS! I'M GONNA MISS KITTEN, TOO! I'M GONNA  
MISS- *stops* oh, wait, the sequel! YAY! *grins*  
  
Anyhoo, I LOVE how that turned out! I sure hope you did! Did this clear  
up a few things from chapter sixteen? If not, I'll go back and add a  
few things and try and clear it up that way.  
  
Anyhoo, its almost midnight, my neck is about to croak on me, my fingers  
are about to fall off, and my eyes are burning; it is soooo time for  
me to go to bed. *waves* Ja ne! G'night! (for me, anyways...)  
  
  
-Alexia Goddess  
  
  
  
  
*ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY; I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING. THE OTAKU  
CHARACTERS AND PLOT ARE MINE, AS IS THE 'KITTEN' BRACELET.* 


	19. Dedications

My Dearest Most Wonderful Readers,  
While I am already working on the sequel to 'Kitten,' I feel it  
nessecary to thank those whom contributed to this story. In no  
particular order, I would like to mention and thank:  
  
Kathleen Ferenski: My cousin, whom Kitten is based on (And we do call  
her Kitten/Kit, and she does have sea green eyes and blonde hair.)  
  
Katy aka Rose-chan: My best friend, my sister in Christ, my (distant)  
cousin, and my inspiration and personality base for Zephra. HAPPY  
BIRTHDAY ROSE-CHAN!!!!!!  
  
Raven: My love, my support, my inspiration, my physical muse, my better  
half, and the support and inspiration for Zion and Kiros.  
  
Ayanami-chan: Such a constant, steady reviewer, I knew I could rely  
on your word. If you said it was good, it was good (P.S. I LOVE YOUR  
FICS!!!!!!!).  
  
DekuGurl, Sailor Aurora Helios, The Pretty Penwriter, and Empress Yue;  
You guys seemed to dub yourselfs my personal booster team. lol You're  
reviews always made me laugh and cry with the joy that brings a person  
who loves to write as much as I do. Thank you sooooo much!  
  
To Neekabe, Juno Trevan, JulieMoonStar, and 'Duo's ONLY Chick:'  
Wow, you guys never failed to correct me, give the greatest suggestions,  
and was just totally a great crowd.  
  
And to everyone else who read 'Kitten' and to those who also reviwed,  
I thank you from the bottom of my heart.  
  
Keep an eye out for the sequel, entitled; 'Kitten's Angel.'  
  
  
All My Love,  
Alexia Goddess  
  
  
P.S. Did you just want the first chapter of the sequel, 'Kitten's Angel'  
as soon as possible, or do you want wait a little longer and get three  
or four all at once? Please review and tell me! Thanks! -Alex 


	20. Copywrite Warning

Gundam Wing and all respective characters/themes belong to their  
original creator and legal owners and represantatives. 'Kitten' and all  
original characters (Kitten, Axis, Zephra, Zion, Kiros, Hiszeal, Jzaar,  
Akari, Shinimejenya) and concepts (Destruction Stone, Dragon Katana,  
Kitten bracelet) belong to Alexia Goddess (Alexandria Gardosa) and are  
copywrited under the California Department of Copywrite and  
Registration 2000-2001. All rights reserved.  
  
The above is completely legit. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
  
Have a nice day. 


	21. Plea

Dear Readers,  
I am working on getting up a website dedicated to 'Kitten' and its two  
sequels, 'Kitten's Angel' and 'Kitten's Sunrise.' The website is  
titled; 'Kitten Sanctuary,' and it will have bios, the story itself, FAQ,  
and the music that I imagined go along with certain chapters. But...  
  
I NEED IMAGES!!!!!!  
  
Please, please, please, I am BEGGING you, if you like to draw and like  
Kitten, I am asking for drawings/pics of ANY of the Kitten Saga   
characters. You will receive credit and a BIG mention in 'Kitten's  
Sunrise.'  
  
If you are interested please e-mail me at Alexia_Goddess@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks! Ja ne!  
  
  
Smile More, Dream Always,  
Alexia Goddess 


End file.
